Back in Time
by rexlover180
Summary: Gilbert has made some bad choices in his life. In an effort to fix them, his family decides to bring him to a small town to go to school. At first, Gilbert can't stand it, it's almost like he was brought back in time, but maybe a little Canadian can change his mood. PruCan.
1. Call Me When You're Sober

Chapter 1. Call Me When You're Sober.

"You're shitting me, right?" Gilbert dropped his suitcases onto the dirt beside the road, which blew up some dirt into his face.

Gilbert was a boy from the big city, the Big Apple, no less, yet here he was in a stupid hick town in the middle of nowhere. He was obviously out of his element, dressed in dark gray skinny jeans, black and white checkered converse, black shirt with a (kick-ass) white (Prussian) eagle on it, red jacket with white lining around it, and headphones with the Prussian flag on them around his neck. His stark white hair stuck up at odd angles from the long trip and his bright red eyes half-heartedly scanned the outskirts of this stupid town. His personal yellow chick was happily flying in circles around him.

"Nein," Gilbert's brother, Ludwig, stepped out of the car behind them, too. Ludwig looked far more modest with simple jeans, white T-shirt, and combat boots with slicked back blonde hair and cool blue eyes. Just looking at the two wouldn't tell you they were brothers.

"Do you hate me?" Gilbert blinked.

"You know I don't," Ludwig sighed, placing a hand on the elder brother's shoulder. "But you were just kicked out of your fifth school."

"And so you're sending me here?!" Gilbert twirled around to glare at his brother.

"Uncle Fritz lives here," Ludwig stated. "You'll live with him for the school year."

"Why the hell is he living here?" Gilbert snapped. "And why here, of all places, do I have to go to school?!"

"You heard what I said," Ludwig stated. "If you get kicked out of this school, you will be going to military school."

"Then just take me there now!" Gilbert groaned. "I would rather go there than stay at a place like this."

"What do you have against this town?" Ludwig sighed.

"It's in the middle of fucking nowhere!" Gilbert yelled at him. "They're probably all idiots due to inbreeding and they probably don't even have technology!"

"This is the 21st century, Gilbert," Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Just take me to military school," Gilbert begged.

"Gut luck, Gilbert," Ludwig sighed, turning back to the car.

"You're just gonna leave me here? Alone?" Gilbert tried to follow him, but Ludwig stopped him.

"Ja," Ludwig nodded. "I have not been kicked out of a single school and have no need for rehabilitation."

"So that's what this is about, too?" Gilbert groaned. Since Gilbert was 12 and he met these two friends on the street, he'd started smoking and drinking. He didn't view it as too big of a problem, but apparently the world was just un-awesome like that.

"Uncle Fritz will help you," Ludwig sighed. "Just spend the school year here."

"Ja, you definitely hate me," Gilbert sighed.

"You said you liked Fritz," Ludwig stated.

"When he's not being my fucking warden!" Gilbert snapped.

"You don't have a choice with this, Gilbert," Ludwig stated. "We are trying to help you."

"Then why aren't Mutti and Vati here?" Gilbert glared at him.

"Auf Wiedersehen," Ludwig stated and disappeared into the car, shutting the door loudly.

"I won't forgive you for this!" Gilbert yelled at him and the car started driving away. He let out a groan and kicked up some more dirt. He hated his family.

Finally, after cursing that damn sun, Gilbert started dragging his suitcases along the road. Since his family was stupid, he was dropped off at the edge of the town, so he would have to walk for a bit before he actually got into it. He was just happy the damn road was paved otherwise he would have killed someone by now. He dug into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out his flask, unscrewing it and taking a sip as he took a break. He was in some sort of neighborhood, from what he could tell, that took obnoxiously great care of their yards. There were a few people around, but he didn't pay them any mind. He would just have to get himself kicked out of this school quickly and he would spend his time in military school. Anything was better than this Hell.

"Hey!" someone yelled out at him and soon said person was right in front of Gilbert. With just one look, Gilbert knew the kid was obnoxious. He had wheat-blonde hair with one strand that stuck up to defy gravity and bright blue eyes hidden slightly behind glasses. Luckily, it didn't seem like the town was too far set back, because his clothes weren't too small-town like Gilbert thought. He wore jeans and a Captain America shirt underneath a bomber and tennis-shoes. "I'm Alfred!"

"Hi," Gilbert stated bluntly and took another swig of his flask before storing it back into his pocket and continuing on his way.

"You're new here," Alfred continued to follow him. "I can tell because, dude, I know I would have seen you somewhere before."

"Really now?" Gilbert sighed.

"So, where ya from?" Alfred asked.

"New York," Gilbert stated, trying desperately to find a house that Uncle Fritz would live in. The less time he would spend with this idiot, the better.

"Dude, I've always wanted to go to New York!" Alfred cheered excitedly. "What's it like?"

"The opposite of this," Gilbert stated pointedly.

"So, what are ya doing here?" Alfred asked.

"I'm here 'cause my family hates me," Gilbert sighed. "Hey, I'm looking for an old man, goes by the name Fritz."

"No way! You're the nephew Fritz keeps talking about!" Alfred cheered.

"And he talks about me," Gilbert sighed. "Just tell me where he lives."

"Wait, so which one are you?" Alfred asked. "The stoic, smart one? Or the troublesome one?"

"The term is awesome, not troublesome," Gilbert sighed, trying to ignore the stab of how Fritz talked about him and his brother differently. "Which house?"

"You passed it," Alfred laughed. "He lives right next door to me. So, that means you're Gilbert, right?"

"Uh-hu," Gilbert swiftly turned around.

"Fritz was talking about you coming to visit," Alfred continued talking without a care in the world. "How long are you here for?"

"As short a time as I can manage," Gilbert stated and finally saw Uncle Fritz standing on the porch of some house, waving happily at him.

"Are you gonna be going to our school?" Alfred asked.

"Not if I can help it," Gilbert sighed.

"I've been waiting for you!" Fritz called to him from the porch. He wore rather simple clothes: slacks and a rolled up dress shirt. He had slightly long, graying hair that he had tied back. "Ludwig called a few minutes ago."

"Probably to make sure I didn't run away," Gilbert sighed, stopping in front of the short stairs leading up to the porch.

"So, what's with the bird?" Alfred asked curiously.

"None of your damn business," Gilbert stated.

"Fine, I'm just trying to be friendly," Alfred sighed and finally turned back to his house, where Gilbert could see another kid that looked faintly like Alfred sitting on the porch.

"You're a bit grouchy," Fritz laughed as Gilbert started to lug his suitcases up the porch.

"What do you expect? I just got dumped in this stupid, old town to go to school," Gilbert glared up at him, as he was slightly taller.

"And here I thought we'd have a happy reunion," Fritz chuckled, leaning against the fencing on the porch.

"Just shut the hell up," Gilbert snapped.

"So this is what's happened in the five years I haven't seen you," Fritz sighed and Gilbert yanked open the front door. "So, Gilbird's still alive, huh?"

"Yup," Gilbert sighed, dragging his suitcases inside.

"Alright, arms up," Fritz sighed, stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

"What?" Gilbert asked.

"Arms up," Fritz pointed up with his thumb. "I've been told to keep you away from cigarettes and alcohol."

"Fuck it," Gilbert pulled out his flask and tossed it at Fritz, who easily caught it. "That's all I got."

"You're sixteen, Gilbert," Fritz sighed, opening up the flask to find out what was in it. "You shouldn't be drinking."

"And how old were you when you started?" Gilbert snapped.

"That was in Germany, it's different," Fritz shrugged and took his own swig of Gilbert's flask. "Where the hell did you get this? This is good stuff."

"Parent's liquor cabinet," Gilbert sighed, leaning against the wall in the hallway.

"They need to get better locks," Fritz laughed.

"What do I have to do to get out of here?" Gilbert asked bluntly, choosing to get straight to the point.

"This is your last chance before military school," Fritz sighed.

"And I would prefer that over this dump," Gilbert sighed.

"You don't have a choice," Fritz stated. "School starts tomorrow and I've gotten you all the supplies I've been told you need. Your room's upstairs, second door on your right. If you want to go anywhere, you're walking or I give you a ride, we clear on that?"

"Yeah, yeah," Gilbert started to lug his suitcases up the stairs.

"Make sure your bird doesn't shit all over your room," Fritz called up to him. "You're cleaning up after him."

"Sure," Gilbert sighed, finally making it up the stairs and kicking open the door to his room. It was simple, with a bed, dresser, and desk lined around the walls and a small closet next to the bed. The comforter on the bed was black and white and the rest was a light brown wood. He flicked on the light switch, revealing that his light doubled as a fan that already started turning.

Gilbert didn't even bother doing anything with his suitcases and just let them fall onto the ground before he laid down roughly on the bed.

"Fuck my life," Gilbert muttered and pulled out his phone from his pocket, just to see if he could call anyone, but there was no signal. Gilbert just let out a sigh and let his phone drop to the ground before digging around for his iPod.

All he would have to do was get kicked out of this school and then he could say good-bye to this town. It shouldn't be too hard, considering how good he was getting at it. Some smoking and drinking…throw in some sex and fights and he was good. He probably wouldn't even have enough time to unpack.

* * *

"Good, you finally got everything in your backpack," Fritz smiled happily, looking over a tired and irritated Gilbert the next morning. Much against Gilbert's will, he was pulled out of bed at 6AM and forced to get ready with Fritz hounding him the entire time.

Gilbert had dressed in the same jacket as the day before with a black shirt underneath it and red jeans with the same shoes as the day before. He had put his piercings back in, the ones Ludwig refused to see Gilbert wearing. There were two in his right ear, one on his left, and one in his tongue.

Unluckily, Fritz was an ass and the backpack he had gotten Gilbert was neon pink. Fritz wouldn't let Gilbert leave the house until he checked through the backpack and made sure everything was in it, and nothing Gilbert wasn't supposed to have was in it, too. So that left out Gilbert's knife, his other flask, and his (cleverly hidden) box of cigarettes.

"This reminds me of when I saw you out on your first day of school," Fritz smirked. "You were hugging my legs, saying you didn't want to leave."

"Whatever," Gilbert sighed and started out the door. He'd come up with this complete, fool-proof plan that would get him expelled quickly. First thing: don't show up on the first day of school. It was an awesome plan and he'd be out of here in no time.

"Oh, and you're walking to school with my neighbors!" Fritz shouted out to him and Gilbert face-palmed. He looked over to find Alfred sitting on his porch and then yelling inside to someone. "You weren't thinking about skipping, were you?"

"Of course not," Gilbert sighed and adjusted the damned backpack and walked up to the porch. "We going or not?" he snapped at Alfred.

"Yeah, relax," Alfred hopped down the stairs. "We're just waiting for my brother."

"You have a brother?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Alfred stretched. "He was outside yesterday. Hey, dude, what's with the backpack?" Alfred started laughed and Gilbert was very tempted to punch him. But that would have to wait until school, where he could actually get in trouble.

"My uncle's an ass," Gilbert grumbled.

"I heard that," Fritz chimed.

"So, dude, I have a question for you," Alfred stated. "How did you get to be an albino?"

"I was born that way?" Gilbert scoffed. This Alfred really was an idiot.

"Well, I mean, is the rest of your family albino or something?" Alfred asked.

"Nein," Gilbert shook his head.

"So you're German, too!" Alfred said excitedly.

"Prussian," Gilbert stated and he could hear Fritz say the same thing at the same time.

"What's Prussia?" Alfred started laughing just as someone came down the steps. It was the guy that looked like Alfred, but now Gilbert could see some obvious differences between the two. This new one had slightly longer, wavy hair, and his blue eyes had a purple tint to them. He also looked a lot more shy and passive than Alfred. He wore simple jeans and a red sweatshirt with a white maple leaf on it that he seemed to be content in hiding in.

"An awesome country," Gilbert sighed.

"Uh, hi, I'm Matthew," the new kid said shyly.

"Gilbert."

"Alright, then, let's go!" Alfred said cheerfully and started marching down the street. Gilbert begrudgingly started following, Matthew walking just behind him. "So, what grade are you in, Gil?"

"11th," Gilbert stated simply.

"Us, too, man," Alfred chimed, leading Gilbert to believe that the two were twins.

"No shit," Gilbert muttered under his breath.

"So you never told me yesterday what you're doing here," Alfred said, apparently trying to be conversational.

"My stupid, un-awesome family is making me go to school here," Gilbert grumbled.

"I think I can see why," Matthew mumbled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Gilbert glanced back at him and the boy visibly jumped.

"I-I was just thinking that you obviously need an attitude check," Matthew shrugged.

"I know I do," Gilbert sighed. "That's why they're threatening me with military school. Obviously, I would rather be there."

"Jeez, man," Alfred sighed. "What the hell are you even doing here, then?"

"Like I said," Gilbert said. "My family sucks."

"Maybe it's just you," Matthew muttered, receiving a glare from the albino. But Gilbert couldn't bring himself to care too much. If he played his cards right, he would be out of here by the end of the day. All it would take is a little bit of patience and getting his timing right.

Eventually, they came up to the school and Gilbert let out a sigh. It was just like any other school Gilbert had seen. It was made of brick and had two stories, littered with windows and with a no-doubt obnoxious color painting the place. There was a parking lot in the front with cars already taking up nearly all the spaces. Behind the school, Gilbert could see a track and football field along with some other grassy areas.

"So, you have a schedule, right?" Alfred asked as they started coming closer to the front door.

"I'm sure Fritz shoved it in this stupid backpack somewhere," Gilbert sighed, having absolutely no intention of going to any of his classes.

"Then how about you actually look at it?" Matthew asked.

"How about I shove it up your ass?" Gilbert snapped and Matthew sighed, looking away from him. "Wunderbar."

"Hey, don't mess with my brother," Alfred snapped, glancing back at him.

"Relax, I won't be around for much longer anyway," Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Asshole," Alfred grumbled, opening the front door and not bothering to leave it open for Gilbert, who only actually made it inside the school because of a group of obnoxious girls shoving their way through and giggling.

"Alfredo!" a new, very peppy voice cheered happily and another kid came up and gave Alfred a hug. He had this odd bob of red hair with a curl happily coming out of it and light brown eyes. He was dressed in a white dress-shirt, green vest, and green slacks with black tennis shoes. "I missed you this summer!"

"Yeah, dude, how was Italy with your brother?" Alfred laughed and Gilbert started to walk around them. If he was lucky, he could find something to do during the first class soon.

"Oh, it was super cool!" the boy said animatedly before he caught a glance at Gilbert and stood right in front of him. "Hi! I've never seen you before! My name is Feliciano! But everyone calls me Feli! I like pasta and taking naps and-"

"Hi," Gilbert cut him off before he could keep going for who knows how long.

"So, what's your name?" Feliciano asked.

"Gilbert."

"Cool!" Feliciano cheered. "Hey, so you're new right? I could show you around! What's your first class?"

"Perfect time to get out your schedule, huh?" Matthew chimed happily before walking down the hall.

"I'll find my way just fine on my own," Gilbert sighed.

"Oh, come on, let me see it!" Feliciano pleaded.

"I'm fine," Gilbert stated bluntly.

"Oh, come on," Alfred groaned and started rummaging through Gilbert's backpack.

"What the hell?" Gilbert snapped and turned around to glare at Alfred, who was happily holding up a folded piece of paper. "Ever heard of personal space?"

"Absolutely not," Alfred winked. "I have a twin."

"Here, let me zip this back up!" Feliciano said happily and Gilbert groaned as he zipped up the backpack.

"Hand it over," Gilbert held out his hand, but Alfred just laughed and reached around him to hand it to Feliciano.

"Nope," Alfred laughed and ran down the hallway to say hi to some other random kid.

"Give that to me," Gilbert glared at Feliciano, his patience running thin.

"You're scary, you know that?" Feliciano started shaking, hiding behind the now opened schedule.

"Just shut up and give it to me and you won't have to deal with me again," Gilbert sighed.

"Um, I don't think Alfredo wanted you to have it," Feliciano muttered.

"Forget it," Gilbert rolled his eyes and turned towards the front doors. He could just stay outside.

"Where are you going?" Feliciano asked. "School's about to start!"

"Outside," Gilbert sighed.

"But that's not where your first class is," Feliciano muttered.

"You're an idiot, aren't you?" Gilbert glanced back at him.

"A lot of people tell me that!" Feliciano nodded happily.

Gilbert just shook his head and moved to open the door, but someone coming in simply slammed it in his face.

"Fuck! Mein Gott!" Gilbert held onto his nose.

"There you are!" a new voice yelled. "Dammit, fratello! I told you to wait up for me!"

"Did you not see me right there?" Gilbert glared at the new kid, who looked a lot like Feliciano, but with darker hair. He wore a black dress shirt with fait white lines coming down it and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black slacks with black dress shoes. There was an obvious difference between Feliciano and this newcomer; one being ditzy and an idiot and the other looking pissed.

"That's why I slammed the door in your face, bastard," the newcomer spat at him.

"Lovi, what happened to you trying to be nicer?" Feliciano pouted.

"But he sounds German," this "Lovi" scoffed. "He is a bastard."

"Well, you're Italian, so that means you're an idiot," Gilbert retorted.

"Well no one asked you!" Lovi snapped.

"You're the one that just practically broke my nose!" Gilbert yelled at him.

"Hey, let's stop fighting guys!" Feliciano stood in between the two. "We should all be friends!"

"Only in your world," Lovi rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I'm leaving," Gilbert turned back towards the door, rubbing at his sore nose.

"Wait, you're going to miss class!" Feliciano held onto his wrist and Gilbert glared back at him.

"I don't want to go to class, dip shit," Gilbert snapped. Feliciano blinked, almost looking hurt, finally, but he quickly recovered, smiling brightly.

"Sure you do!" Feliciano started dragging Gilbert through the hall and he honestly didn't even have enough effort to try to break away and run like he wanted to. "I know right where your first class is."

"No one talks to my brother like that but me!" Lovi snapped, following them.

"Then you go right ahead and do it," Gilbert sighed.

"Here we are!" Feliciano stopped in front of a door just as a bell rang above them. "I have to go! Ciao~!"

"Uh hu…" Gilbert sighed as the two brothers disappeared with the crowd that came through to get to their classes. Luckily, Feliciano was enough of an idiot to actually take Gilbert's schedule, so he could just leave the school and be fine.

Just as he was about to step away, someone grabbed his arm. Gilbert let out a groan and looked back to see what kind of idiot it would be this time, but instead he found someone that looked like a teacher.

"You're Old Fritz's nephew, aren't you?" the teacher smiled and Gilbert mentally cursed his uncle. "He told me to look out for the albino with the pink backpack."

"And I'm guessing you're my first period teacher," Gilbert sighed, allowing himself to be dragged into the classroom.

* * *

**All of the chapter titles for this fic will be titles of songs. Call Me When You're Sober is by Evanescence.**

**So, I came up with the idea for this when watching Footloose and it's blossomed into a wonderful story in my head. So we'll see how it goes. Uncle Fritz is based off of Frederick the Great (or Old Fritz): a King of Prussia. Arguably the most awesome King of Prussia ever. If you have time, look him up, because he is pretty freaking awesome.**

**The main pairing will be PruCan, with a few other minor pairings scattered about. Like USUK, AusHun, and Prussia gets with a few other characters in the beginning, but he gets over that eventually.**

**My updates on this will probably be slower than my usual, as I am writing five stories at once right now. So please be patient with me!**

**Here's a preview for Chapter 2-Teenagers**  
_"Hallo," Gilbert smirked, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders and keeping his accent thick. She had just been talking to the stiff and quieted down when he came around._

"_Yes?" she asked, sounding rather amused._

"_Ah, I just saw you talking to the stiff over here," Gilbert nodded to the brunette, "and I figured you would need someone as awesome as me to help you out of it."_

"_Oh, really?" the girl giggled and the brunette happily leaned against a wall with a knowing smirk on his face._

"_Ja," Gilbert leaned in a little closer. "So what do you say to leaving with me and you can show me around, since I'm new around here?"_

"_Hm, what do I say?" the girl hummed, her smile growing. "Oh, I know!"_

_Before Gilbert could even blink, something round and black hit him right in the face, making him stumble backwards, holding onto his once again injured face._

**Alright, that's it so please review!**

**I do not and never will own Hetalia or anything I may put into this story.**


	2. Teenagers

Chapter 2. Teenagers.

A few girls giggled as Gilbert entered the room and he took the chance to give them a wink and they all blushed and whispered hurriedly among themselves. He smirked happily at his plan already in motion, but the teacher cut his celebration short.

"You can sit at the empty desk in the back," the teacher informed him and Gilbert gave him a quick glare before walking to the back of the room. The desks were the kind that held two people per desk. The desk the teacher had pointed to, however, was not empty. It actually held Matthew, which made Gilbert let out a silent groan as he slumped in the seat next to him.

"Good to see you actually made it to class," Matthew smirked and Gilbert sent him a glare.

"Stay quiet or I will hit you," Gilbert growled. That was actually a pretty good idea. A fight wouldn't be half bad to get him kicked out of school… Then again, this tiny kid would be nothing of a fight and would probably just fall with one hit…Definitely not worth it.

Luckily, Matthew did stay quiet as class started. Gilbert simply leaned back in his chair and completely tuned out the teacher. He didn't have to care what class this was; he wasn't going to be around for another day anyway. Something was handed out; by the looks of it, a syllabus, and Gilbert happily ignored it as the bell rang and he stood up. If he was lucky, he could wreak some havoc in the halls before leaving school for the day. Those girls from earlier were actually taking their sweet time leaving the room.

"So, Gilbert," Matthew was quickly standing in front of him and Gilbert gave him a glare. He was holding a piece of paper. "Looks like we have our next class together. Let's walk together, eh?"

"Like you can actually make me go anywhere," Gilbert cackled. "Nice try, kid."

"What else are you going to be doing today?" Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"Getting the hell out of here," Gilbert stated. "Figured you wouldn't mind that."

"Fritz gave copies of your schedule to me and Al," Matthew sighed. "Apparently, someone actually does care about you. You're going to your next class."

"I'd like to see you make me," Gilbert ruffled Matthew's hair and easily walked past him. Matthew made a noise in response, but Gilbert easily ignored it as he joined the group of girls just leaving the room. "Guten Tag, fräuleins." The girls all giggled happily, just like he had hoped. Luckily, he decided to ditch the stupid backpack in the classroom and they were already walking down the hall.

"Hello," one of them tucked a chunk of hair behind her ear, something Gilbert knew to be a flirtatious move. He'd seen Francis flirt plenty of times, and though German wasn't as good with flirting as French, it still worked wonders.

"I'm new around here," Gilbert smirked, laying his accent on a little more thick than it actually was, something he'd practiced for situations like this. "Mind giving me a tour?"

"Uh, sure-"

"We actually have to get to class," one of the girls, a level-headed one it seemed, chimed in and made the girls continue forwards and Gilbert stopped in the hall.

"Party pooper," Gilbert grumbled and looked around. There would be plenty of girls around here about ready to fall for someone as awesome and sexy as himself. No one could resist his five meters, after all.

He quickly found a girl with long brown hair facing away from him. She was wearing a very pretty dress that was red along the bottom that reached just past her knees, and a black and green top with some white lace around the edges. She had a brown messenger bag serving as her own backpack. Gilbert took a step closer to get a better angle at her chest and was pleasantly surprised. The boobs weren't bad, so he decided to go on in.

There was some stuffy kid next to her. He had really dark brown hair with an odd cowlick and purple eyes hidden behind glasses. He was dressed very formally; a white dress shirt rolled up to his elbows with a buttoned up brown vest with some weird bow thing tied around his neck and dark brown slacks with dress shoes. Gilbert figured he would have to save the poor girl from this guy's boredom.

"Hallo," Gilbert smirked, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders and keeping his accent thick. She had just been talking to the stiff and quieted down when he came around.

"Yes?" she asked, sounding rather amused.

"Ah, I just saw you talking to the stiff over here," Gilbert nodded to the brunette, "and I figured you would need someone as awesome as me to help you out of it."

"Oh, really?" the girl giggled and the brunette happily leaned against a wall with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Ja," Gilbert leaned in a little closer. "So what do you say to leaving with me and you can show me around, since I'm new around here."

"Hm, what do I say?" the girl hummed, her smile growing. "Oh, I know!"

Before Gilbert could even blink, something round and black hit him right in the face, making him stumble backwards, holding onto his once again injured face.

"Jesus!" Gilbert yelled out. "Fuck! Why would you-"

Gilbert was cut off by someone grabbing onto the back of his shirt by the neck and dragging him backwards. He had to stumble to keep up and wound up walking backwards.

"Thanks, Eliza," Matthew's voice sighed behind him as Gilbert's mind scrambled to make sense of what had just happened. The girl was smiling happily, leaning into the brunette's arm while twirling a…frying pan in her hand?

"No problem, Mattie!" she chimed happily, giving Gilbert a wink.

"I fucking hate you," Gilbert groaned and he was shoved into a chair in some classroom he supposed was where their next class was.

"You were asking for the pan in the face," Matthew giggled, dumping Gilbert's backpack in front of him.

"Why is everyone going for mein awesome face?" Gilbert groaned, checking to make sure his nose wasn't broken or bleeding. "She could have broken mein nose!"

"I'm surprised she didn't," Matthew smirked and the bell rang above them, the class already full. He sat down next to Gilbert.

"What kind of bat outta hell was that?" Gilbert groaned.

"Gil, class is starting," Matthew sighed.

"Do I give a shit?" Gilbert scoffed. The teacher in front of them cleared his throat and glared down at Gilbert, who had just cursed in his already pretty loud voice in the quiet classroom. Gilbert decided to use this to his advantage and turned to the teacher. "Fuck off."

"Albino with a pink backpack, huh?" the teacher observed with a smirk. "You're Fritz's nephew, just like he described."

"Fucking Fritz," Gilbert grumbled and decided he might as well get comfortable for this class. Once again, he didn't pay any attention to it at all and when the bell rang, quickly got up in hopes to ditch that God forsaken backpack.

"Forgetting something?" Matthew chimed and shoved the backpack into Gilbert's arms before walking down the hall.

Gilbert just rolled his eyes, dropped the damn thing, and continued on his way. He was getting really sick and tired of this stupid school. Maybe he would just be better off leaving this place and seeing where that gets him.

Gilbert let out a sigh and started towards where he remembered the front door was. If he was lucky (and by now he was starting to feel like his luck was running out) then he would be able to slip out harmlessly. He casually checked his cell phone and found that he actually had some signal in this stupid school. At least it was worth something.

He quickly found Francis in his contact list and tried giving him a call. Just talking to one of his old friends would bring his mood up. He was fairly sure his nose wasn't broken, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. After a few rings, the call went to voicemail and Gilbert groaned.

"Hey, it's the awesome me," Gilbert sighed, deciding to leave a message. "Life fucking sucks over here and even I can't make it better. Call me back, if I ever find signal again." With that, Gilbert hung up and put his phone away. He was getting close to the door and he almost thought he could make it out of the building.

Until that stupid bubbly Italian kid popped up and grabbed onto Gilbert's arm.

"Hey!" he chimed happily. "I realized during first period that I kept your schedule. Whoopsie!"

"Get the hell off me," Gilbert growled at him and he retreated.

"I just figured you would want help getting to our next class," the Italian pouted slightly. "We have it together…"

"No, I don't want help," Gilbert glared at him. "I just want to leave."

"As much as I would love to let you do that," Alfred sighed behind him and Gilbert let out a groan, "I promised Fritz I'd get you through the school day."

"And I'm guessing your freaking annoying brother did, too?" Gilbert glared at him.

"He even gave me your awesome backpack," Alfred smirked, holding up the pink backpack and shoving it into Gilbert's hands. Gilbert promptly dropped it onto the floor.

"There's no way in hell I'm getting dragged to another class," Gilbert stated.

"I'm willing to carry you if I have to," Alfred stated and the Italian (whose name was escaping Gilbert at this point) shrank back slightly.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I'm looking to get expelled," Gilbert stated. "I'm not scared to fight your pathetic ass to get what I want."

"Pathetic?" Alfred scoffed. "I'm a hero, man. And heroes don't fight anyone that they're trying to help."

"Then help me by letting me go," Gilbert stated as the bell rang above them. "We're late now anyway."

"I've been late before," Alfred shrugged and easily picked up Gilbert by the waist and slung him over his shoulder and began walking.

"Put me down!" Gilbert snarled at him and tried very hard to get out of Alfred's hold, but he was actually a lot stronger than he gave him credit for.

"Feli, pick up his bag for me?" Alfred called behind him and the Italian nodded happily.

"Yes, sir!" Feliciano(that was his name) chimed happily and Gilbert saw him pick up that damned backpack.

"You're a fucking idiot," Gilbert spat at him.

"I get told that a lot," Alfred chimed. They entered some classroom and some girls started giggling and Gilbert ground his teeth in irritation. Before long, he was finally released, but placed in a chair with a peppy American smiling like an idiot. If looks could kill, Alfred would have been nuked by Gilbert by now.

The teacher gave an amused hum, looking at the two as Feliciano happily dumped the backpack onto Gilbert's desk.

"An albino with a-"

"A pink backpack, I know," Gilbert snapped. "Fritz told you about me."

"No, the other teachers have," the teacher smirked and Gilbert let out a groan, leaning back in his chair.

After that pointless class was lunch, so Gilbert was actually allowed to peacefully leave the school building. Gilbert was getting so tired of it all, he simply sat down under some random tree in the courtyard, leaned against it, and closed his eyes.

Kids happily walked around him, happily laughing and talking and catching up over the summer break for those who had gone away. Gilbert couldn't blame those few that could actually get away. Just one day in this town nearly drove him insane. But a lifetime? He had no idea how Fritz was doing it. Or why…

Gilbert let out a sigh. His original plan wasn't going to work to get himself expelled, especially if Fritz had buddies everywhere that all seemed to want to keep Gilbert in school and pissed off. At this point, he would have to resort to drastic measures. Like actually getting into a fight. Or even going to those shady kids along that wall to buy some dope or weed or whatever it was that they were doing over there. Not like he would actually use that shit; he wasn't an idiot. But just owning it would be enough for people to look past even Fritz. He'd probably go for a fight first, though…

Gilbert opened his eyes to examine the people around him. There was no one that would actually put up a good enough fight around, just a bunch of groups of girls and some obnoxious jocks leaning on benches and wolf-whistling to the girls. Gilbert couldn't help but laugh slightly at that. His first attempts at flirting may have failed, but he wasn't about to give up any time soon. He just had to find a good one. That wouldn't pull a frying pan out of nowhere to whack him in the face with.

"Here," someone stepped in front of Gilbert, holding out a piece of paper that had what looked like a schedule on it. Gilbert glanced up and found Matthew, looking rather impatient. "I'm getting tired of babysitting you."

"Oh, so you're not gonna sling me over your shoulder like your bruder?" Gilbert smirked.

"He's a lot stronger than I am," Matthew sighed.

"I don't see myself getting out of this stupid school any time soon, so why not," Gilbert sighed and took the schedule. "Besides, I'm already halfway through the day, so why bother getting out?"

"Something tells me I don't want to know what else you have planned to get expelled," Matthew shook his head and quickly left, his only mission apparently to give Gilbert his schedule. The boys at the benches seemed to recognize him as he passed and began yelling and hollering at him, but Matthew didn't even flinch.

"Yo! Alfie!" one of them called out to him.

"You gonna try out for the teams again?"

"We'll need ya if we're gonna have a chance!"

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. Did they really think he was Alfred? Matthew seemed to be used to it and simply said nothing, continuing on his way. The guys eventually realized it wasn't Alfred and quickly lost interest, going back to harassing the girls. Gilbert couldn't help but be at least a little interested. Sure they looked similar, but they had very big differences that Gilbert could easily spot.

On his way inside, Matthew actually ran into a couple people, who didn't even seem to see him.

"Weird…" Gilbert muttered to himself.

Lunch went by without contact from any more annoying people and Gilbert started towards his fourth period, unhappily lugging the stupid backpack with him. He nearly ran into that girl with the frying pan on his way there and swiftly avoided her, only to find her in his next class. Next to the only available seat.

"Well, don't you look familiar?" the girl giggled as Gilbert slumped down next to her. "What? Have you stopped trying?"

"Are you going to get the frying pan out of hell out again?" Gilbert barely gave her a glance.

"In case you were wondering," the girl hummed happily, tapping her fingers on the table, "you happened to try flirting with me in front of my boyfriend."

"Trust me, cow, I won't be trying again," Gilbert muttered.

"Cow?" the girl snapped at him.

"Ja," Gilbert turned to her with a smirk. "What, now you care?"

"My pan is right in my bag, sweetheart," the girl threatened, her hand inching towards the bag.

"Alright, alright," Gilbert put his hands up in surrender. He really didn't like the idea of his awesome face getting smacked for a third time today. "You girls get offended so fucking easily."

"You boys are no better," the girl stated. "You just need to be on top of the testosterone pile."

A teacher cleared her throat in front of them and Gilbert couldn't help but laugh.

"For once it's actually not my fault," Gilbert cackled.

"Albino with a pink backpack, huh?" the teacher sighed before going to the front of the room to start the class. Once again, Gilbert paid the class no attention and simply leaned back in his chair to get lost in his thoughts.

Eventually, class ended and Gilbert followed his schedule through the hallways to his next class. For once, there was actually no one he knew there and so he could actually be in peace. As he zoned out during class, he noticed a girl near the front of the room. She had really light blonde hair with a blue headband in it and light blue eyes. She wore simple jeans and a simple shirt, obviously not trying to draw attention to herself. But she did have one prominent feature that made it very hard for Gilbert to look away; her boobs were massive.

So, as the period ended, Gilbert quickly stood up with his backpack and wrapped an arm over her shoulder as she started out of the room. She jolted slightly, but smiled at him nonetheless.

"Oh, hello," she smiled.

"Hey," Gilbert smiled. She seemed extremely nice, probably too nice for her own good. Easy catch. "I'm kinda new here and I've been looking for someone that wouldn't mind giving me a look around. Mein name's Gilbert' by the way."

"Um, Katyusha," the girl nodded politely to him.

"Wunderbar," Gilbert smiled. "That's a pretty awesome name."

"Thank you," Katyusha said happily.

"Who is this?" a new, male voice said in front of them. Gilbert looked over and saw a rather big man with fairly white hair and deep purple eyes. He was wearing slacks and a simple dress shirt and was wearing a very thick looking scarf around his neck. One look at him and Gilbert got a shiver down his spine telling him to back down. Now this was a perfect guy to start a fight with.

"Hello, brother," Katyusha chimed happily and Gilbert had to hold back his smile. This was too perfect. "This is Gilbert."

"My name is Ivan," the man introduced himself and Gilbert unwrapped his arm to shake his outstretched hand. He had on this creepy smile that made Gilbert nearly regret letting this guy touch him. But what had to happen had to happen.

"Huh, might I say," Gilbert smirked and took one step closer, "your sister's fucking hot."

Ivan's jaw clicked shut and he gave Gilbert one of the most terrifying death glares he had ever seen in his life. Before he could even brace himself, he was punched directly in the face, sending him stumbling backwards a bit.

"Everyone goes for the face, dammit!" Gilbert snapped, but took this chance to hit Ivan right back in the face. He needed a fight and this guy was probably going to get it for him. He just had to keep it going. Ivan seemed almost completely unaffected by Gilbert's punch and continued to have that damn creepy smile on his face once again.

"Wait, please don't fight," Katyusha begged, but it went unheard by Ivan, apparently, as he grabbed onto Gilbert's hair and yanked him forward while punching Gilbert directly in the stomach. Gilbert shuddered slightly and tried to quickly recover by kicking him in the ribs. It didn't work quite as well as he had hoped, but it did something before his leg was grabbed and he was twisted and pinned onto the ground. The wind was knocked out of him and it looked like he was about to get nailed in the face once again, but a few teachers and even some students stepped in and forced Ivan off of him. Gilbert was slowly helped to his feet and he could hear people gossiping around him.

"He actually tried going after Ivan's sister."

"Poor kid could've died."

"I heard he's new."

"He won't last long."

Gilbert smirked, happy with the word he was spreading.

"You two," an adult that looked like a teacher sighed as several others tried to contain the now growing crowd, "principal's office. Now."

* * *

Gilbert leaned back happily in the chair, his hands entwining behind his head. He held a big smirk as the principle looked at him in a mix of disappointment and confusion. Soon enough, Fritz walked through the door with a groan.

"I guess I should be surprised I had to wait this long for a call," Fritz sighed, sitting in the chair next to Gilbert.

"Since you have your buddies everywhere, it took a lot longer than I hoped," Gilbert sighed happily.

"Fritz," the principal sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I can forgive a lot of things for this kid, since he's your nephew…but getting in a fight on the first day of school? According to a lot of people, he went around looking for a fight. I can't excuse this."

"Then don't," Gilbert shrugged.

"He's going through a rough time," Fritz sighed, giving Gilbert a look that told him to shut up. "Just give him a warning this time and I'll work with him."

"You are only going unpunished this one time," the principal turned to Gilbert, who let out a frustrated groan, letting his hands fall to his sides. "You should be happy."

"I should be out of here," Gilbert sighed and stood up, turning to leave.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with him," Fritz sighed and followed Gilbert out of the office.

"Do you know everyone?" Gilbert snapped.

"It's a small town," Fritz smiled slightly before frowning again. "I can't believe how much trouble you've actually managed to get yourself into today. And Alfred and Matthew have told me all they've had to do to get you to actually try."

"Which only proves that I should leave," Gilbert pressed.

"No," Fritz stated. "It makes you grounded."

"What?" Gilbert stopped and Fritz continued walking until he was in front of him and stopped.

"You get no phone, no internet, your bird is staying in a cage," Fritz sighed.

"You can't just-"

"Right now, I can," Fritz looked back at him and it was obvious that he was torn apart about this. The entire time Gilbert had known his uncle, he knew that he didn't like being serious or giving punishments. "You're staying home, unless it's for school. And I expect you to start trying, otherwise, you won't be getting any freedom back."

"You can't make me do anything," Gilbert snapped.

"This day at school proves otherwise," Fritz stated. "Now, we are going home, where you will unpack and do the homework our neighbors have so graciously collected for you in your backpack. And before you say anything; you will not get any freedom back until I see you try. If I have to, I will sit in that room with you and take off your door so that I know you've done everything you need to."

"See why I prefer military school yet?" Gilbert simply walked past him, towards the front of the school. Fritz let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair.

He genuinely didn't like having to do this. But he knew Gilbert really was a good kid, somewhere deep in there. And it was his job to bring him out of the dick that had taken over his body by the end of the school year.

Way easier said than done.

* * *

**Teenagers is by My Chemical Romance.**

**This chapter was very entertaining for me to write. Just thinking of ways to get in trouble at school is refreshing. And, yes, the first girl Gilbert flirted with was Hungary, Elizaveta, and the second was Ukraine. The fight between Gil and Ivan didn't last very long, and I think it's because it's a small town so the school is kind of close knit and people react quickly to these kinds of things.**

**Also, from time to time, I will be pulling in Fritz's perspective, to kind of check on Gil's progress and see how he's doing without Gilbert's pride filter coming in. I also view Fritz as the kind of uncle that tries to be the fun, happy uncle all the time. But when he's supposed to actually do something with a kid that involves discipline, he kind of shuts down and feels terrible.**

**Anyway, that's all I got. There's not much on Mattie yet because Gil is kind of in his own world hating his life, so he's not caring too much.**

**Preview for Chapter 3, Killer-  
**_"Sorry, eh," Matthew muttered quietly. "Try to keep up."_

"_You know your voice sounds more Canadian when you're panicked?" Gilbert asked and Matthew quickly looked back at him and found him lazily leaning on the cart._

"_I-I don't know what you're talking about, eh," Matthew shook his head._

"_A boot, eh?" Gilbert smirked and Matthew blushed slightly. He had never noticed that about his accent. "Who you running away from?"_

"_N-No one," Matthew swiftly turned around._

**Please review! It's wonderful!**


	3. Killer

Chapter 3. Killer.

A couple weeks had passed and Gilbert had more or less given up on trying to get expelled. He had learned his lesson that, with Fritz knowing everyone, he wasn't going home anytime soon. But that didn't mean he actually tried. In school, his teachers were lucky if he paid attention and actually knew the subject of the class he was in. And when it came to a test, he usually never turned them in.

At home, however, Fritz would basically force Gilbert to do his homework that he wouldn't even turn in in the first place. He had no idea why Fritz tried so hard, considering Gilbert wasn't anywhere close to "turning around" like his family seemed to hope he would. This was just turning out to be a waste of time.

"I checked your grades again," Fritz sighed, leaning on the door to Gilbert's room as Gilbert was lounging on his bed. Luckily, he had just hid his beer behind his bed after taking a swig, so it wouldn't be seen by him.

"Find anything interesting?" Gilbert asked. He was bored and, since his stuff had yet to be returned to him after being grounded, he really had nothing to do but sit in his room and stare longingly at his bird, that was stuck in that stupid cage.

"Straight Fs, as usual," Fritz stated.

"Hm, surprise, surprise," Gilbert looked up at the ceiling.

"Look, I am going to give you a choice, and you have to choose something," Fritz sighed.

"And what if I don't?" Gilbert asked uninterestedly.

"You can either get your grades up," Fritz stated, ignoring Gilbert's question. "Or you get a job."

"Where did that come from?" Gilbert laughed.

"You need to learn responsibility," Fritz sighed. "Besides, if you get a job, you can afford all those cigarettes and beer you think you're good at hiding."

"I didn't even know that there were places around here that you could actually get a job at," Gilbert smirked.

"Yes, there are," Fritz nodded. "It's your choice what you do, but if you don't do one, I can think of plenty of other ways to make you miserable."

"Too late, already got there," Gilbert stated. Getting a job didn't sound too bad, though. Sure, he had some money with him that he was using to get his cigarettes and beer, but that was slowly dwindling. "What places are actually hiring?"

"Supermarket," Fritz stated and got up to leave.

Gilbert let out a long sigh, tracing the patterns he had long since found on the ceiling. He might as well do something with his time so that he wouldn't be bored to death. From the way Fritz walked away, Gilbert assumed that he could walk to this supermarket. It was a weekend, so he would be way too bored for his own good if he didn't at least try to do something.

Slowly, Gilbert got up and tried to find his shoes. He didn't even check to make sure he looked alright before leaving the house, Fritz trying to call back to him to say "goodbye."

Gilbert just sighed, sticking his hands in his pockets as he looked around. He had no idea where this supermarket was, but he figured it would be smart to start by walking the opposite direction of the school. It was near the middle of the day, so everyone was out and about. Whether they were talking or running around or even going on a date, they were all doing something.

At first, when Gilbert got to this town, everyone would look at him when he passed by. He was new and albino, who wouldn't stare? But now they were all used to him and tended to keep away from him. He couldn't blame them, he tried hard to make sure none of these un-awesome idiots got anywhere near him.

He only had to wander around for a little while until he came across the supermarket. There were people bustling around it, shoving around their carts and ignoring people in cars. Gilbert just continued through the crowd, making it inside in front of all the fruit and vegetables and looked around. He wasn't really sure what he was supposed to be looking for to get a job. Eventually, though, he did run into a familiar face.

"Gilbert?" Matthew gave him a confused look. He looked like he was just walking around the store, but Gilbert could see that he looked pretty much just like the people working at the registers. So, he worked here… "What are you doing here?"

"Fritz is being an ass again," Gilbert shrugged. "Turns out I have to get a job now."

"And you decided to come here?" Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"Fritz was the one that said they were hiring," Gilbert stated. He didn't exactly mind Matthew too much anymore. There were actually times where Gilbert felt kinda bad for him. He'd seen more and more people mistake him for Alfred, one time almost hitting him because of it. But Matthew just brushed it all of like he was used to it. Gilbert could sort of understand the feeling of being over-shadowed by his brother, what with Ludwig being smarter and favored by their parents.

"I didn't know you were actually capable of working," Matthew muttered and Gilbert smirked. It was almost funny, the kid was quiet and shy, but he had some sass to him that he looked like he wanted to share. If he could just be a little louder…

"Ja, well, I've never actually tried before," Gilbert shrugged, looking down the aisles. It couldn't be that hard to work for a grocery store.

"Well, I guess you can work today and we can see if you're any good," Matthew sighed and started walking past Gilbert.

"You can actually decide that?" Gilbert laughed, turning around to follow him.

"I'm the assistant manager," Matthew chimed happily and Gilbert mentally face-palmed. Just because he didn't mind Matthew didn't mean they actually got along well. What with Gilbert's bad first impressions that he wasn't intending to take back any time soon.

"And I'm fucked," Gilbert muttered.

* * *

Matthew hadn't expected to see Gilbert in the store. Actually, the only time he saw him outside of Fritz's house was when he went to school. Admittedly, at first, Matthew didn't like Gilbert. His bad attitude and how he seemed to hate a person before they had even met were annoying. He acted like the world was against him, but Matthew knew it was just because he wanted it that way.

As the weeks have passed, though, Matthew noticed his hard demeanor soften to just being bored. His red eyes were uninterested and his white hair was almost gray it was so dull. When he was walking in the store, he had that same bored look he always had on, but he at least looked faintly interested. And for once, when they talked, Gilbert wasn't being standoffish or rude. At least, not as rude as he normally was.

Right now, they were walking through the aisles, Gilbert pushing a cart filled with things waiting to be stocked, as Matthew quietly talked about other things Gilbert would have to do. He knew that the albino was only partially listening, but it was more than people usually did with him, so he didn't care and just continued on. Matthew had them stop a few times for him to stock the shelves and held back a sigh when he saw that he had to try to put something on the top shelf.

Now, Matthew wouldn't consider himself short, but he wasn't tall enough to reach that shelf without usually spilling something. But he had to do his job and so he took a few of what he needed to restock and tried standing on his toes as he reached up.

"You're so short," Gilbert laughed behind him.

"Shut up, I'm not short," Matthew muttered, barely glancing behind him as he almost got the object on the top, but it quickly lost balance and fell. Matthew winced, knowing it would crash onto the ground, but when it didn't, he looked up to see Gilbert holding the small box in his hand.

"You're shorter than me," Gilbert smirked, and easily took the other box out of Matthew's hand and put it on the top shelf with little effort.

"That doesn't mean I'm short," Matthew huffed, though he was grateful Gilbert helped him with the rest of the boxes onto that shelf.

"Sure it does," Gilbert chimed, patting his head. Matthew felt himself blush, though he didn't know why, as he swatted Gilbert's hand away.

"Whatever," Matthew shook his head and continued down the hall. Gilbert just laughed and followed him with the cart.

"Aw, come on! I know you love my awesome company," Gilbert chimed happily behind him.

"Whatever floats your boat," Matthew couldn't hold back his smile, so he was thankful Gilbert was behind him. It was strange; he'd never been around Gilbert when he was this happy and carefree. It was actually kind of nice.

The nice atmosphere was soon gone, though, when Matthew turned the corner to go into the next aisle and found one of the boys from Alfred's football team looking around for something. Or someone. Matthew immediately dove into the next aisle in hopes that he didn't see him. Alfred was talking about him earlier that day. He got mad at Alfred because he did something good at practice and he thought Alfred was cheating. Normally when things like this happened, especially with this kid, he tried looking for Alfred to "get back at him." And that usually wound up with them finding Matthew and thinking he was Alfred.

"Slow down," Gilbert laughed, following him easily. "Do you have any idea how heavy this thing really is?"

"Sorry, eh," Matthew muttered quietly. "Try to keep up."

"You know your voice sounds more Canadian when you're panicked?" Gilbert asked and Matthew quickly looked back at him and found him lazily leaning on the cart.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, eh," Matthew shook his head.

"A boot, eh?" Gilbert smirked and Matthew blushed slightly. He had never noticed that about his accent. "Who you running away from?"

"N-No one," Matthew swiftly turned around.

"Sure," Gilbert stated. Matthew kept walking and could hear Gilbert following him. If he was lucky, that boy would just ignore him like most of the others and then he could get back to trying to walk Gilbert through his first day. The albino actually wasn't that bad when he was trying, though Matthew knew he wasn't putting much effort in this at all.

"Alfred!" someone snapped behind them and Matthew let out a sigh.

"Wh-" Gilbert started, but Matthew couldn't hear him as he was slammed into the shelves behind him, a few items scattering onto the floor.

"You'll pay, Jones," the boy growled and Matthew steeled himself. Usually, people could figure out that Matthew wasn't his brother before they hit him, but this one was actually pretty stupid. He would probably figure it out after Matthew didn't fight back after a few punches. Matthew knew he was about to be hit and closed in eyes and braced himself, but the boy grunted in pain.

"Back the fuck off," Gilbert snapped and Matthew opened his eyes to see the boy hunched over, holding onto his gut, with Gilbert glaring at him.

"You wanna fight?" the boy glared back, still obviously recovering from his hit.

"You'll just lose to mein awesomeness," Gilbert smirked, though Matthew could still see the malice in his eyes. It was actually scary; those red eyes filled with anger. Matthew was sure it could make a grown man have nightmares.

The boy was pissed off by the comment, though, and ran right for Gilbert, fist in the air. But he was slow and Gilbert easily caught it before flipping his arm over so that the boy's arm was in a very painful looking position.

"Kid," Gilbert's smile dropped. "I actually wanna get kicked outta this town. Next time you pick a fight, think about what you're willing to lose." With that, Gilbert just pushed him away.

"Whatever," the boy cradled his arm, though Matthew was almost sure that Gilbert wouldn't have seriously hurt him. "That's not even Jones anyway."

"No shit," Gilbert deadpanned and the boy angrily stalked off down the aisle.

"Th-thank you," Matthew muttered, looking at the ground.

"For what?" Gilbert asked and Matthew looked up at him to find his eyes softening before he turned to the cart once again.

"N-No one's actually s-stood up for me like that b-before," Matthew stuttered, still recovering from his fear just a few moments ago.

"Not even Alfred?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"When he finds out, he gets mad, but he's never around to see it," Matthew rubbed his arm. "No one ever is, except for random people that don't care to stop it."

"Well, you gotta stop letting them walk all over you," Gilbert sighed, leaning against a few shelves himself. "And show them a lot quicker that you aren't the dumbass they think you are. I don't even see how they can mistake you."

"I'm not sure myself," Matthew shrugged, rubbing at his arms. It was really nice of Gilbert to do that. He figured he might just laugh and watch, but he actually stopped it. And from the looks of his eyes, he was about ready to seriously hurt that poor boy. Alfred threatened to beat up the people Matthew told him about, but they were forgiven the very next day as if it never happened. And he only told Alfred because he pressured him, his other friends only asked questions that one day he got a black eye from it.

"I'd be insulted if anyone thought I was like my bruder," Gilbert laughed slightly. Matthew had heard a lot about Fritz's two nephews. There was Gilbert, who he had heard about as the headstrong boy never willing to give up and so passionate in everything he did. The boy with fire in his eyes that could never be extinguished. (But it had been a while since Fritz had seen Gilbert.) And then there was Ludwig, who was always levelheaded and trying to keep Gilbert in check. He was smart, but a little cold and distant sometimes. They seemed like they were so different, almost like Matthew and Alfred. "I mean, West is so un-awesome it's not even funny."

"West?" Matthew asked.

"My bruder," Gilbert shrugged. "The jerk who actually brought me here since my parents were too chicken to come."

"Why do you call him West?" Matthew asked.

"Well, I've got this theory," Gilbert smirked. "Prussia, the awesome country I hail from, never really disappeared, it's just a part of Germany, the part separated by the Berlin Wall. Prussia is obviously the more awesome section of it and I know I'm definitely Prussian. But West is so dull, he's probably just German, and that's the west part of the wall."

"Really?" Matthew giggled. He didn't think he'd ever seen Gilbert be so passionate about anything and his eyes even lit up. He actually seemed pretty excited about it, too. Matthew had learned all about the Berlin Wall last year in History and he couldn't help but wonder how much Gilbert actually did pay attention in school if he knew about that.

"Hey, laugh all you want," Gilbert smirked. "Prussia's way more awesome than some place like Canada."

"Hey!" Matthew sent him a small glare. "Canada is-"

"_Matthew Williams_," a voice over the intercom interrupted him and both teens looked up to the ceiling. "_Please come to customer service. And bring your guest_."

Gilbert burst out laughing while Matthew froze.

* * *

Gilbert kicked at a pebble as he calmly walked home, his hands dug into his pockets. Surprisingly, he wasn't in that bad of a mood, all considering. He didn't get the job, of course, because that boy he "hurt" complained and Matthew barely kept his job. Matthew wasn't that bad of a kid, either. And Gilbert could even see a little fire in his eyes when he insulted Canada.

When Gilbert made it to the house, he simply walked up the stairs on the porch and came in through the door, hoping to make it upstairs without Fritz asking how things went.

"So, do you have a job?" Fritz asked and Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Nope," Gilbert said simply and Fritz let out a groan.

"Did you even try?" Fritz sighed.

"Ja," Gilbert stated and now Fritz was up from the armchair in the living room. Gilbert had made it up a few stairs when Fritz held onto his wrist to stop him.

"What happened?" Fritz asked and he actually looked genuinely curious.

"Nothing important," Gilbert shrugged.

"Yes, Gilbert, it is important," Fritz stated. Gilbert let out a groan and leaned against the wall on the stairs, his back arching slightly over the railing.

"I went to the freaking supermarket, like you told me," Gilbert sighed, not really wanting to explain himself. "And apparently Matthew works there as assistant manager or some shit, so he started training me. And then an asshole comes up, thinking he's Alfred and tried to hit him for whatever stupid thing the dumbass did. Matthew just gave up, looking ready to just take it, so I punched the kid in the gut before he could touch him. It was light, relax. And then he tried to fight me and I easily beat him. Then he sent his crying ass to customer service to complain because I 'hurt' him. So, no, I won't get a job anytime soon."

"So you actually did try?" Fritz blinked.

"Is that really so hard to believe?" Gilbert asked, raising an eyebrow.

"From what I've seen so far, yes," Fritz nodded.

"Yeah, well, shocker, I can actually try," Gilbert rolled his eyes and moved to start up the stairs to go into his room.

"Wait," Fritz stated and Gilbert glanced behind him to see Fritz smiling. "Here," Fritz tossed him a box and Gilbert easily caught it and glanced down to find that it was a box of cigarettes.

"What?" Gilbert looked back to Fritz.

"For trying," Fritz smiled. "And you can let Gilbird out."

"You're giving me some mixed signals here," Gilbert pointed to Fritz with the box. "Not that I give a shit, but won't you get in trouble for this?"

"If I can keep you out of trouble, I'm sure I can take care of myself," Fritz hummed happily to himself as he turned around, probably to go back to the armchair.

"For trying, huh?" Gilbert muttered, glancing at the box. It was true that this was the first time he actually did try without Fritz hounding him every second. So was this some kind of positive reinforcement? Wasn't the whole point of this place supposed to be to get Gilbert to try _and_ get him off cigarettes and alcohol?

Gilbert made his way up to his room and over to Gilbird's cage. The bird chirped happily at him and he smiled when he opened the cage and the yellow ball of fluff zoomed around the room.

"As small as you are, you sure need a lot of room," Gilbert laughed as he lounged on his bed. Gilbird soon landed on his chest and looked at him as if he was about to give him food. "Not right now, you're getting fat."

The bird chirped in disagreement, shaking his head as if he knew what Gilbert was saying.

"Being stuck in one place made you gain weight," Gilbert playfully poked at the bird. "Maybe when you lose a few grams I'll let ya have some more food." Gilbert opened his new box of cigarettes and pulled his lighter out from under his bed, quickly lighting the thing. The bird closed his eyes tightly and flew away from the smoke. "Party pooper," Gilbert grinned, puffing out a ring of smoke above his head.

Fritz chuckled from downstairs. Gilbert hadn't closed his door and he could hear the boy talking to his bird like they were best friends. They probably were, for as long as Gilbert had the creature. He still remembered when Gilbert was only six and he came up to Fritz showing him the yellow chick. It was strange how it hadn't grown much in all these years.

"I wonder if I turned the smoke detectors off, yet," Fritz mumbled to himself.

He smirked when he heard the loud beeping resonate through the house and Gilbert shouted in surprise.

"Guess that answers that," Fritz chuckled, not bothering to get up to help Gilbert turn it off.

* * *

**Killer is by The Ready Set**

**Mattie is so freaking cute! I couldn't resist going into his perspective a little. Gilbert's oblivious, so he doesn't notice Matthew's slowly blooming crush for him. And Fritz gets to be a little nice again. Though I don't condone him giving Gilbert cigarettes, that's his own choice. Anyway, the PruCan has actually started, since Gilbert's slowly getting over being an asshole!**

**Preview for Chapter 4. Awful-  
**"You're a fucking cock block, you know that, right?" Gilbert glared at him as the girl huffed, looking about ready to throw some tantrum.

"My grade is more important than your hormones," Matthew crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then don't deal with my hormones," Gilbert sighed.

"You are going to help with that project," Matthew narrowed his eyes at him.

"You can't make me," Gilbert challenged him.

"Well, I haven't given up yet," Matthew stated.

**And please review!**


	4. Awful

Chapter 4. Awful.

It was just another typical day of school. It was a couple weeks after Gilbert had tried getting that job and Matthew had seemed a little nicer to him. Gilbert was leaning against the garage of Matthew and Alfred's house as he waited for them to come out so that they could walk to school. Gilbert pretty much assumed that he didn't need to walk with them anymore, but he was sure Alfred would freak out and tell Fritz he was ditching if he didn't show up with them.

"Don't you get tired of walking with us eventually?" Alfred laughed and started walking.

"I just look forward to seeing your face every morning," Gilbert stated sarcastically. "It helps me wake up every day."

"Oh, yeah, no one can resist my heroic face," Alfred said happily.

"It's actually really easy to resist," Matthew stated, following after him, and Gilbert took that as his cue to start walking as well. "Besides, don't I technically have the same face?"

"Oh, please you're we're so different," Alfred said proudly.

"Ja," Gilbert nodded. "You're so annoying and he knows how to be quiet." Matthew laughed and Alfred pouted, looking back at him.

"Hey," Alfred whined.

"When you can shut up, I'll take that back," Gilbert smirked.

"I don't give a shit about your opinion," Alfred grumbled and Gilbert laughed.

"Then why the hell are you pouting?" Gilbert cackled.

"Maybe if you tried in school as much as you try teasing Al, you might do well," Matthew offered.

"Nah," Gilbert shrugged. "Not really my speed."

"So you just plan on flunking out?" Matthew asked.

"Sounds like a good plan," Gilbert smiled.

"And this is why what you're saying shouldn't affect me," Alfred shrugged. "You don't try."

"Whatever makes you feel better about yourself," Gilbert smirked.

"I'm sure you'd do perfectly well if you applied yourself," Matthew tried.

"And why should I try?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, don't worry about it," Alfred sighed. "You won't be able to get through to him."

"Guess we both have thick heads," Gilbert muttered.

When they made it into the school, Gilbert walked right past Matthew and Alfred to go search in the hallways for something to do. Over all this time, he'd managed to get quite a few girls, as long as he avoided the banshee with a frying pan. Luckily, he only had one class with her, so he was usually free from his nose being nearly broken.

Just when he nearly had some cheerleader hooked, the bell rang. Gilbert knew Fritz would give him hell if he was late, so he resorted to having to leave the girl to go off and cry to some football player as he went to his first class. The seats stayed the same as the first day and so Gilbert was next to Matthew. They easily ignored each other as class started.

The teacher started passing out some sheet and Gilbert hardly spared it a glance and tuned the teacher out as he started talking. A few words did catch his attention, though, near the end of class.

"You will be partnered with the person sitting next to you."

"You have got to be shitting me," Gilbert let out a sort of quiet groan. Matthew let out a sigh as well, shaking his head. The bell rang around them, signaling the end of class. "Have fun with that."

"You're going to help me," Matthew stated, following Gilbert as he stood up.

"Nein, I'm not," Gilbert laughed.

"I know you haven't turned anything in all year and you don't seem to care, but I do," Matthew said firmly. "You're going to help me."

"I'd like to see you try to make me," Gilbert smirked.

"I'm not doing this on my own!" Matthew yelled at him, though he was still so quiet.

"Then you're going to fail," Gilbert stated. "It's as simple as that."

"I'm not going to fail this project," Matthew glared at him. "And I'm not doing it alone."

"Good luck with that, then," Gilbert patted his shoulder.

"Why can't you just try this once?" Matthew sighed.

"Because I don't see a point," Gilbert stated.

"Why not?" Matthew asked.

"Why do you care?" Gilbert asked.

"We may not be friends, but that doesn't mean I can't care about you," Matthew said firmly.

"Keep caring all you want, kid," Gilbert sighed and continued to his next class. There was no way he'd be doing this stupid project. He didn't even know what it was, nor did he even care to know what kind of class that was. If Matthew was so desperate to get his good grade, then he would do it on his own eventually and it would be Gilbert's first good grade this year.

Matthew didn't bother him again until lunch. Gilbert was under the same tree as the first day, where he would always go during lunch. Sometimes, he would sleep, or sometimes he would just watch the idiots around him. At this point, he was sleeping.

"I'm not letting you just shirk of this project," Matthew's soft voice broke into Gilbert's dream as he was softly kicked in the side.

"You're still trying?" Gilbert looked up at him with sleep fogged eyes.

"Yes, and you are going to help me with this project," Matthew stated, obviously trying to sound authoritative, but it wasn't working out so well.

"You know, if you were a little louder, that might actually be intimidating," Gilbert smirked up at him.

"Th-that's just how I talk," Matthew's confidence obviously fell quite a lot.

"Don't get your panties in a twist just because I said you weren't loud," Gilbert sighed, sitting upright and leaning against the trunk of the tree.

"You can't just sit around and expect me to do all the work for you," Matthew sighed and knelt down next to Gilbert.

"You can decide not to do it if you don't want to," Gilbert shrugged. "It's not like I'm expecting you to do my homework for me."

"I refuse to fail a project just because you don't see the point in trying," Matthew huffed.

"Good for you," Gilbert smirked. "You aren't gonna get me to try, kid."

"Why do you keep calling me kid? It's not like I'm that much younger than you," Matthew muttered.

"It's a matter of I know more and I've seen more than you," Gilbert stated.

"You don't know that," Matthew stated.

"I've grown up in New York City," Gilbert sighed. "You've grown up in a small town. In comparison, I've seen a lot more."

"That doesn't mean you're smarter," Matthew stated.

"Look, Birdie, I would love to talk, but I'm busy," Gilbert moved so that he was on his back once again.

"You're just lying down!" Matthew yelled. "Wait, Birdie?"

"It's just a nickname, figured you'd like it better than kid," Gilbert shrugged, closing his eyes. Honestly, he had no idea where that came from. Of all the names he could use as a nickname for Matthew, Birdie came to mind? Why couldn't it be simple, like Mattie, like everyone else? No, he just had to be different.

"You're going to work on that project," Matthew let out a groan, choosing to ignore the nickname for now as well.

"I'd like you see you make me," Gilbert smirked and he heard Matthew angrily walk away. Once again, those idiot jocks on the bench confused him for his brother.

Matthew tried again at the end of the day.

Gilbert had actually managed to get that cheerleader again and was currently making out with her against some random locker. Before he could actually get very far with her, though, someone grabbed onto the back collar of his shirt and pulled him back. It took Gilbert a few seconds to recover and find out that Matthew was the one that pulled him away.

"You're a fucking cock block, you know that, right?" Gilbert glared at him as the girl huffed, looking about ready to throw some tantrum.

"My grade is more important than your hormones," Matthew crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then don't deal with my hormones," Gilbert sighed.

"You are going to help with that project," Matthew narrowed his eyes at him.

"You can't make me," Gilbert challenged him.

"Well, I haven't given up yet," Matthew stated.

"You should," Gilbert stated.

"Yeah, Alfred, you should just go away," the girl huffed and Matthew flinched.

"That would be Matthew, smart one," Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Nice catch you have there," Matthew sighed.

"Who's Matthew?" the girl tilted her head to the side and Matthew actually looked really hurt.

"I don't know," Gilbert ran a hand over his face, "the kid I'm talking to? The twin brother of the dipshit everyone seems to either worship or despise?"

"So that's Alfred's brother's name," the girl muttered.

"Your hormones dead yet?" Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty much," Gilbert groaned and walked away. The girl started whining and really throwing her own tantrum, but Gilbert just ignored her and continued on his way.

"I'm going to get you to work on that project some time," Matthew stated, nearly having to jog to keep up with him.

"You'd be better off giving up," Gilbert stated.

"Would it kill you to try?" Matthew groaned.

"Not at all," Gilbert shrugged.

"Then why won't you?" Matthew pressed.

"I've told you this before," Gilbert sighed. "There's no point. There's nothing I can do to change the fact that I'm hopeless. Can you understand that?"

"No," Matthew shook his head. "The only reason you're hopeless is because you don't try."

"Then it's a vicious cycle, isn't it?" Gilbert asked gruffly. "You're better off having your bruder help you."

"He's not my partner," Matthew stated resolutely. "You are. And you're going to help me."

"How many times do I have to say it until it gets through to you?" Gilbert let out a groan, very thankful when he saw that they were getting close to their houses. "I'm not doing anything."

"I'm not just going to give up!" Matthew stated.

"How long until this stupid thing is due?" Gilbert asked.

"A week," Matthew sighed.

"I wonder how long it'll take for me to go crazy after a week of this," Gilbert muttered and quickly started up the stairs of the porch and into Fritz's house.

"How was school?" Fritz asked casually.

"Nothing special," Gilbert sighed and started his way up the stairs. "Let me guess, I've got about an hour until you force me to do my homework?"

"As usual," Fritz said. "It would be a lot easier if you just did it yourself."

"We'd waste a lot less time if you realized I don't turn it in," Gilbert sighed, going into his room and shutting the door. Gilbird hopped from the open cage and flew to greet Gilbert with a happy chirp. "Hey."

Gilbert slumped on his bed, running a hand through his hair. Nothing could just be easy, could it? He couldn't just happily get expelled? He couldn't just happily have his life? He couldn't just not do one stupid project? Gilbert let out a groan and turned so that his face was buried in a pillow and Gilbird landed on top of his head.

"Why is life a bitch?" Gilbert asked his bird, his voice heavily muffled by the pillow. The bird tweeted above him and Gilbert fought not to laugh. He was trying to get advice from his bird. "I'm fucking crazy…" Gilbert muttered, sitting upright, but Gilbird was eager to stay on top of his head. Gilbert reached behind his bed and pulled out the bottle of beer he hadn't finished from the morning to take a big gulp.

He reveled in the feeling of his senses being dulled just enough for him to relax. A small buzz came to his head and he gave a contented hum. He knew he couldn't get too drunk because Fritz would be up here in a little while and if he was actually drunk, Fritz might put Gilbird outside or something.

He could get drunk when he was done with his homework.

* * *

Matthew let out a sigh, his hands dug deep into his pockets. He stared at the front door to Fritz's house, like he had for the last 10 minutes. He'd waited until dark to have the guts to do this. And he knew he wouldn't leave until Gilbert agreed to do the project.

Finally, Matthew knocked on the door. He knew that it wasn't anywhere near late enough for people to be asleep yet, and it was only a matter of time until Fritz opened the door with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Matthew," Fritz smiled. "I'm guessing you need something with Gilbert?"

"Uh, yeah," Matthew nodded, rubbing his arm. "We're supposed to be doing a project."

"Ja, well, he fell asleep," Fritz shrugged. "Rough day, apparently. He decided to get drunk after he did his homework."

"He actually does his homework?" Matthew asked.

"And I've been told he doesn't actually turn it in," Fritz stated and moved out of the way to let Matthew step inside.

"With the classes I have with him, no he doesn't," Matthew shook his head. "You said he got drunk?"

"He thinks he's good at hiding his cache of beer, but he gets pretty rowdy talking to his bird," Fritz stated. "Feel free to wake him up."

"Are you sure?" Matthew asked as Fritz closed the door.

"Sometimes he deserves it," Fritz shrugged. "I'm guessing that, since you're doing a project, he's not doing anything. Which means he deserves it."

"Thanks," Matthew chuckled.

"First door on the right upstairs," Fritz said, walking over to some armchair in the living room.

Matthew nodded to him and started upstairs. He turned to the first door and tentatively opened it. He knew he was supposed to wake Gilbert up, but that was rude and being rude wasn't exactly Matthew's strong point. When he walked in, he was startled by the sound of a bird tweeting and stumbled back when the bird dove for his face.

But he quickly found out that the bird was harmless and actually went towards roving around him and tickling him. Matthew barely held back his laughter, slapping his hands over his mouth. The yellow chick calmed down after a while and nestled happily into Matthew's hair.

"I had no idea he had a bird," Matthew mumbled, stepping into the room. He looked around in the darkness and found it extremely simple. He didn't know what he was expecting, he just figured he'd find something more…awesome… But it was all extremely simple. Gilbert was on the bed on his back, his face turned towards the door. He looked almost peaceful in his sleep, just like when he's under the tree in the courtyard.

Matthew let out a sigh, he knew he should be waking Gilbert up, but this was the most calm he had ever seen him. Sure, there were beer bottles on the floor next to his bed, and there was even a smell of cigarette smoke in the air, but he was at peace. It made Matthew smile. He'd figured out he was getting a small crush on the albino a couple weeks ago, but he'd never had the guts to tell anyone.

He had no idea why, but he mainly blamed it on their experience in the supermarket, when Gilbert saved him from that idiot. Matthew figured it wouldn't be important, especially when Gilbert was being as taxing as he was right now about this simple project.

Matthew glanced at the desk. There were a couple textbooks lying around with a few scattered papers and the backpack was against the side of the chair.

"This'll work," Matthew sighed, picking up one of the textbooks. He didn't want to have to do this, but he had to get Gilbert to agree to doing this project. Matthew quickly walked up to Gilbert, holding the slightly heavy textbook over his stomach.

And then he dropped it.

Gilbert sat up straight, yelling out slightly before he looked around, slowly getting his bearings.

"Birdie?" Gilbert asked, staring up at him. The bird tweeted and moved over to Gilbert's head. Matthew was thankful for the lack of light in the room hiding his blush at the nickname. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm not doing that project alone," Matthew stated.

"Are you serious?" Gilbert let out a groan and fell back onto the bed.

"I'll put another textbook on you," Matthew threatened.

"For the love of-" Gilbert groaned, sitting up again and rubbing his eyes. "What fucking time is it?"

"8:30," Matthew shrugged.

"Fine," Gilbert sighed, shoving the textbook onto the ground, creating a clatter.

"Fine what?" Matthew asked.

"Fine I'll fucking do it," Gilbert stated.

"You will?" Matthew asked, not really expecting the answer that quickly.

"If it will get you to stop pestering me," Gilbert rubbed his neck. "And right now I'm still drunk so I'm expecting I'll regret this in the morning."

"Right, well," Matthew nodded. "Tomorrow's Saturday, so I'll be around in the morning."

"Sure, whatever," Gilbert fell back onto the bed and the bird nuzzled onto the bed next to him. "Close my door when you leave."

"Um, sure," Matthew nodded slowly and turned towards the door. Within seconds, Gilbert was sleeping again and Matthew couldn't help but smile as he closed the door softly behind him. He quickly made his way down the stairs.

"That had a lot less yelling than I thought it would," Fritz stated from where he was reading his book in the armchair.

"Me, too," Matthew smiled. "Thanks for having me."

"No problem," Fritz smiled and Matthew nodded to him before he left out the door.

As Matthew made his way back home, Fritz chuckled in his chair. Matthew could be really good for Gilbert, as soon as he let him in. Who knew how long it would take, but Fritz was sure it would only be good things that would come out of it.

* * *

**Awful is by Never Shout Never.**

**Poor, poor Gilbert. His life's a bit sucky right now, but Mattie will brighten to mood in no time. It'll just take a little perseverance on his part to break through Gilbert's thick skin. Maybe it'll be when they work on their project together.**

**Preview for Chapter 5. The Reckless and the Brave.  
**"There is absolutely nothing like that going on," Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"You can say whatever you want," Fritz calmly waltzed outside of the room. "But I guarantee you two will be together soon."

"Like hell!" Gilbert snapped. "We're just doing a fucking project!"

"The first crush is always hard to understand, I guess," Fritz shrugged with a teasing smile on his face.

"He's not-"

"Oh, before I forget," Fritz tossed him another box of cigarettes. "And there's some beer in the fridge."

"I don't have a crush on him!" Gilbert yelled at him as Fritz started down the stairs. "And this wouldn't be my first crush, dammit!"

"Sure!" Fritz sang happily.

**Please review! It's as awesome as Gilbert!**


	5. The Reckless and the Brave

Chapter 5. The Reckless and the Brave.

Gilbert knew the morning would be bad before he even woke up. He vaguely registered making that deal with Matthew, knowing full well he would be hungover in the morning. Sure enough, as he felt himself get roughly shaken awake, his head was slightly throbbing. He sent a quick glare at Matthew, who had shaken him and swiftly turned around, closing his eyes. He knew he wouldn't get back to sleep, but pretending felt rather nice.

"You said you would do this," Matthew gave an impatient sigh.

"I said I'd do it in the morning," Gilbert stated. "Last I checked, the morning lasted a while."

"And knowing you, you'll stop working at noon saying it's not morning anymore," Matthew stated.

"What time is it now?" Gilbert asked.

"8 o'clock," Matthew said.

"Get back to me in four hours," Gilbert moved the comforter over his head.

"Gilbert, we're doing this now," Matthew tried pulling the comforter off, but Gilbert held a tight grip on it. "I'll get those textbooks again."

"Be my guest," Gilbert grumbled.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Matthew groaned and Gilbert heard him rummaging around with something before he heard his lighter. After a short while, the fire alarm started going off and Gilbert let out a groan. "I'm not shutting it off."

"And your plan is to get me annoyed enough to turn it off?" Gilbert moved the comforter to glare at Matthew.

"Pretty much," Matthew shrugged.

"Ingenious," Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"I could always burn up all your cigarettes and dump all your beer," Matthew smirked.

"You don't even know where they are," Gilbert sighed.

"It doesn't take a genius to know that you're hiding them behind your bed," Matthew stated. "The closet and drawers are too obvious and Alfred's even hidden some stuff behind his bed."

"Good luck getting to it," Gilbert said.

"My brother's a football player," Matthew said. "I know how to get around people stronger than me."

"So you admit I'm stronger?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow, but winced slightly. The fire alarm was making his headache way worse.

"It's obvious," Matthew sighed.

"Alright, fine," Gilbert tossed the comforter off him and noticed Matthew blush when he realized Gilbert was shirtless. "Am I that awesome that I make you blush?" Matthew looked away and Gilbert laughed. "I'm gonna have to take the batteries out of this thing soon," Gilbert sighed, fanning the area of the smoke alarm with his hand and it eventually shut up.

"You know, there's a reason they go off when you smoke," Matthew sighed as Gilbert walked over to the closet to pick some random shirt. "It's dangerous."

"I haven't died yet," Gilbert shrugged and slipped on the shirt. He turned around to see that Matthew had even brought in a poster board along with that sheet that had the assignment on it. "So, what the hell is this project anyway?"

"Pick a major battle in the American Revolution and teach the class about it," Matthew sighed.

"Why were we given so much time to do something as simple as that?" Gilbert asked, slumping on his bed again, but staying sitting up.

"Well, if you actually paid attention in class," Matthew sighed, "you would know that we haven't actually gotten to any battles yet and so the research is all on our own."

"I learned all those battles in freaking elementary school," Gilbert laughed. "We're in America, right? Where they shove freedom down your throat?"

"Good, then you should know the topic I chose well enough," Matthew stated, going to the poster board. "The Battle of Bunker Hill." So they had History together first period. Who knew.

"Sure," Gilbert sighed. Matthew had the poster board on the ground. "What the hell do you plan on doing with that poster board? Glue a couple pictures onto it and point while we teach?"

"For someone who doesn't care," Matthew looked up at him, "you seem to have quite the opinion."

"When a teacher tells you to teach the class, it means be interesting," Gilbert leaned over slightly. "It's the teacher's job to be boring and put kids to sleep."

"So what do you expect us to do?" Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Act out an entire battle with two people?"

"Nah, we can still use the poster board," Gilbert said with a wave of his hand and stood up to walk over to his desk. "Just do what I say."

"Should I even trust you?" Matthew asked.

"First," Gilbert stated. "Don't laugh."

"Don't laugh at what?" Matthew asked.

"Just don't," Gilbert sighed, swiftly picking up his glasses from the desk from where he set them down after doing his homework and putting them onto his face.

"You wear glasses?" Matthew started laughing.

"Quit it or I'm not helping you," Gilbert glared at him. "No matter what you threaten me with."

"Why do you wear glasses?" Matthew tried to stifle his laughter, but it wasn't working too well.

"I've got shitty eyesight, alright?" Gilbert sighed. "And they help me focus. Now let me focus so you don't fail with your bad idea for a project." Gilbert sat back down on the bed.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say those glasses make you look smarter," Matthew smirked and Gilbert rolled his eyes before lying down on the bed.

"Out of curiosity, what do you know about Bunker Hill now?" Gilbert asked.

"Not much," Matthew sighed, turning back to the poster board. "I figured I'd have time to read about it in the textbook, but Al was being obnoxious."

"When isn't he?" Gilbert laughed. "I figured you'd be used to him by now."

"It's a little harder to get used to than you think," Matthew chuckled. "To be honest, I'm not even sure what side won on this one."

"Well, who won wasn't what made it important," Gilbert said, staring up at the ceiling. "What makes it important was what the Americans were able to do. In one night, they built this amazing wall that would take the British days or even weeks to do. It gave them a great advantage for surprise."

"So you do actually pay attention…" Matthew muttered.

"When I feel like it," Gilbert stated.

"So, what's your plan for this?" Matthew asked, but Gilbert could see that he had stared at him in awe and quickly turned away again.

"Well, first you should actually study it," Gilbert laughed. "And you think I don't care."

"Fine," Matthew sighed and quickly went over to Gilbert's desk and picked up the history textbook they both had for the same class. Gilbert continued to just stare at the ceiling as Matthew silently read, making the room awkwardly quiet. "If you actually know some of this stuff, why don't you try?"

"You care a lot about that, don't you?" Gilbert sighed, glancing over at him. He was tempted to pull out one of those beer bottles and take a swig, but he didn't think he was in too bad of shape at this point.

"I'm just curious now," Matthew sighed. "If you actually applied yourself, you'd do great, so it's not like you're afraid of failing."

"It's because I've already failed," Gilbert sighed, linking his hands underneath his head.

"I don't understand," Matthew said.

"Before I even got into high school," Gilbert sighed, "I'd been told that the only way I could get a good job was to get into a good college. And the only way to get into a good college is to get great grades. I got into some bad shit and I got expelled. So, at this point, with five schools under my belt of being expelled from, why should I even bother trying?"

"Is that really how you feel?" Matthew asked quietly.

"There's no use treating it as a sob story," Gilbert shrugged. In all honesty, he found that just stopping caring was the best course to go. "I'm over it, so I don't give a shit."

"Well, you can't just stop trying," Matthew said.

"And what would the point be?" Gilbert asked. "It'll just be a bunch of wasted effort, anyway."

"How about we take a break?" Matthew tried, closing the book with a thud. "I-I lied about what time it was because I figured you'd need your sleep. It's really about noon."

"I figured it was a little bright outside," Gilbert smirked and sat up, taking of his glasses. "What were you thinking of doing?"

"Well, we could go to the diner for lunch or something," Matthew shrugged.

"Sure, I'm kinda hungry," Gilbert set the glasses down on his bed and stood up to stretch.

"Maybe you could tutor me a bit on Bunker Hill, too," Matthew smiled softly, standing up, too.

"If you want," Gilbert shrugged and slipped on his shoes without bothering with the socks before started towards the door of his room. "If you ask me, you should have chosen a battle where the Prussians were involved."

"There were Prussians in the American Revolution?" Matthew asked.

"Hell yeah!" Gilbert said proudly. "Valley Forge."

"I-If you want, I can get some money for lunch," Matthew smiled, a little brighter this time.

"Nah, Fritz'll probably give me the money," Gilbert shrugged.

"Really?" Matthew asked.

"Well, I'm doing something that doesn't involve drugs and alcohol and sort of related to school," Gilbert smirked, making his way down the stairs. "I'm sure he'd give me a million dollars if I asked."

* * *

Gilbert had been right about getting money, but Fritz had to act offended since he'd heard the two talking. Gilbert just rolled his eyes and accepted the money before letting Matthew lead the way to the diner, where they quickly got a table because Matthew was friends with a person working there.

"Surprise, surprise, someone actually knew you weren't Alfred," Gilbert smirked at Matthew, who laughed slightly.

"He usually doesn't come here, he's just mad because he pissed off the cook once and he spit in his food," Matthew explained.

"He probably deserved it," Gilbert laughed. "So, you tell me what's good here."

"Well, if we were eating breakfast, I'd tell you to go for the pancakes," Matthew sighed.

"Does the pancake god not like you eating pancakes for lunch or something?" Gilbert asked and Matthew laughed again.

"No, they just don't serve breakfast after 10," Matthew tried to stifle his laughter. Gilbert had to admit, the kid was kind of cute when he was laughing. And they both seemed eager to get away from the atmosphere that occurred in Gilbert's room.

"So then what is there to eat for lunch?" Gilbert asked.

"Um…" Matthew looked down at the laminated menu in-between the two. "The burgers are really good and the mac and cheese is, too."

"Then I guess I'll get mac and cheese since I don't like burgers," Gilbert shrugged.

"Don't let Al hear that," Matthew laughed. "He'd kill you for being un-American."

"Bring it," Gilbert smirked. "He wouldn't last two seconds against the awesome me."

"I'm sure he wouldn't," Matthew chuckled. "Considering how long you lasted against Ivan that first day."

"I could've won if that fight wasn't broken up," Gilbert pointed out. He knew full well that wasn't the truth, but he could boast as much as he wanted to.

"Were you trying to get yourself killed?" Matthew asked, laughing. "Ivan cares a lot about his sisters. And you had to go after his older sister."

"He was the only one around that would put up a good fight," Gilbert shrugged. "He's not that intimidating, he's just a fucking creep."

"Which makes him intimidating," Matthew stated.

"Think whatever you wanna," Gilbert laughed and a waitress came up to them, asking for their order. They both ordered mac and cheese and Gilbert got water while Matthew got some kind of soda. "So, what else is there to do around here for fun?"

"Believe it or not," Matthew smirked, "we actually have things like a movie theater and there's a mall in the next town over. And for another weird thing, we don't all go country line dancing every weekend."

"Really?" Gilbert badly feigned shock. "I would have never guessed."

"Mattie?" Alfred's voice asked and Matthew let out a sigh. Soon enough, the idiot was at their table, giving Gilbert an odd look. "Whatcha doing here with him?"

"I thought you never came here anymore," Matthew sighed.

"I got over it," Alfred didn't look away from Gilbert. "What the hell are you doing with him?"

"We're doing a project together," Gilbert stated.

"You do realize he doesn't do shit, right?" Alfred pointed at Gilbert before turning back to Matthew.

"He's helping me learn about the Battle of Bunker Hill, Al," Matthew sighed. "Aren't you here with Arthur or something?"

"Oh, shit!" Alfred quickly ran away and Gilbert saw him go to the parking lot through the windows to see Alfred apologizing to a pissed off looking kid in the parking lot.

"That's a real smart one you got there," Gilbert laughed.

"He still hates you," Matthew giggled. "Your first impressions aren't exactly the best."

"My second and third weren't intended to be much better," Gilbert smirked.

"And I'm glad I was actually able to see through those," Matthew smiled.

"This isn't going to turn into a date, is it?" Gilbert laughed.

"God, I hope not," Matthew laughed, too. Gilbert noticed another thing he liked about Matthew's laugh; it made him sound louder. "N-No offense or anything."

"No problem," Gilbert said with a wave of his hand. "You aren't exactly my type."

"You mean desperate and a whore?" Matthew smirked before breaking out laughing once again.

"I would say that hurts," Gilbert shook his head, smiling. "But that's kind of true at this point."

* * *

Alfred was concerned, to say the least. His brother. Was at a diner. With Gilbert.

"They look like they're on a freaking date," Alfred grumbled, glaring at them as they continued to laugh.

"Isn't that what we're supposed to be doing, git?" Arthur sighed next to him.

"That was before that German was going after my brother," Alfred stated. He had made sure they got a seat far enough away from them that they wouldn't notice him, but close enough so he could see what they were doing. So far, there was no touching, just talking and laughing.

"You are a massive idiot," Arthur sighed.

"Have you seen that guy?" Alfred narrowed his eyes as Gilbert proudly leaned back, putting his hands behind his head.

"Yes, he is actually in a few of my classes," Arthur stated.

"He's definitely not someone Mattie should be around," Alfred muttered. "He's arrogant, full of himself, he doesn't try."

"Hm, sounds quite a lot like you," Arthur stated.

"Sh," Alfred shushed him and Arthur gave him a look Alfred would know would mean he was dead if he wasn't so focused. "I wanna see if I can hear them."

"Look, your brother is obviously happy," Arthur sighed. "Just leave the poor lad alone."

"But it's Gilbert," Alfred whined, finally turning back to Arthur. "The guy that got into a fight with Ivan!"

"He's harmless," Arthur stated. "I've seen him in class. He's just bored."

"And I've seen what he's done to girls," Alfred pouted slightly. "And when he's bored. Mix his dating life and being bored and nothing good comes out of it."

"He doesn't have a dating life, Alfred," Arthur stared him in the eyes. "The furthest he's gone with a girl is about 15 minutes."

"And what if he gets Mattie's hopes up?" Alfred asked.

"Then the lad will get over it," Arthur sighed. "Besides, he's smarter than that. He wouldn't fall for a bad boy, that's not Matthew's type."

"I don't even know if he's gay!" Alfred groaned, slamming his head onto the table. "He doesn't even want to tell me these things!"

"Just because he's your brother doesn't mean he has to tell you everything," Arthur sighed.

"They're getting their food," Alfred's attention alerted to the other two. They got the same meal, too!

"Are you going to stalk them now?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Absolutely," Alfred nodded resolutely.

"Let your brother be," Arthur pressed. "He knows what he's doing. I'm sure they're just taking a break from that project they're supposed to be doing."

"Gilbert doesn't do projects," Alfred pouted. "He's gonna corrupt my brother if I'm not careful!"

"Marvin can handle himself," Arthur sighed.

"His name's Matthew," Alfred deadpanned.

"Right, sorry," Arthur muttered. "But I know he can handle himself. If he's grown up with you, he knows how to handle anyone."

"But-"

"But nothing!" Arthur scolded him.

"But mac and cheese!" Alfred groaned, slamming his head on the table again.

"They'll notice you eventually if you continue to do that," Arthur sighed.

"No they won't," Alfred mumbled into the table. "They're having too much fun on their date."

"Then you should have fun on yours," Arthur started playing with the back of Alfred's hair.

"What are you doing?" Alfred asked, though he didn't feel like getting up just yet.

"Playing with your hair," Arthur hummed.

"Why?" Alfred glanced up at him without moving his head much.

"To help you relax," Arthur smirked.

"That won't help much," Alfred muttered.

"Then how about this? They finished and left already."

"What?!" Alfred sat upright and found the booth they were at empty.

"Something tells me they did notice you," Arthur chuckled.

"Where did they go?" Alfred whined, looking around.

"My guess is where ever they were studying before," Arthur shrugged. "Like the library."

"Good, they won't have much of a date at the library," Alfred muttered.

"Then could we possibly get back to our own date?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, alright," Alfred leaned back more in his chair, relaxing slightly.

* * *

"Then you'll draw that there," Gilbert pointed to a part of the poster board from his place on his bed.

"What was that famous line again?" Matthew looked up at him.

"'Don't shoot them until you see the whites of their eyes!'" Gilbert quoted dramatically, puffing out his chest and Matthew laughed.

"I'll write that down, too," Matthew turned back to the poster board.

"I'm guessing we'll be coloring that in later?" Gilbert asked.

"Why?" Matthew looked up at him.

"If you hadn't noticed, it's getting a little late," Gilbert smirked. "And seeing how your brother reacted to us having lunch together, I think he'd want you home for dinner."

"I don't have to do things to make him happy," Matthew rolled his eyes and continued working. Gilbert couldn't help but smile. So he didn't always let the older brother walk all over him.

"I don't think I'll ever hear the end of it, though," Gilbert laughed. "I'm guessing something along the lines of poisoning his brother with my evil ways."

"I'd hardly consider you anything close to evil," Matthew giggled.

"Tell everyone else that," Gilbert smirked. "Actually, my awesome style might get cramped if more people hang around me, so don't."

"Am I cramping your style?" Matthew asked.

"You, Birdie?" Gilbert thought for a moment. "Eh, not really. You're awesome enough."

"I think I'll take that as a compliment?" Matthew asked and got up. "Mind if I leave this thing here?"

"Too heavy to carry all the way to your house?" Gilbert teased. "Ja, sure, I don't care."

"Thanks," Matthew nodded to him and started towards the door of his room, but he stopped. "Um…and…it was nice actually getting to know you."

"Well, I don't open up to a lot of people," Gilbert shrugged. "Consider yourself lucky."

"Yeah," Matthew nodded and quickly ran down the stairs.

Gilbert chuckled, lying back on his bed with his hands laced together behind his head and staring at his ceiling. He never really had gotten to know anyone past Francis and Antonio, had he? What made Matthew so different? That he tried?

"You're still wearing your glasses," Fritz noted.

"Ja, they help me think," Gilbert muttered.

"How, exactly, do they do that?" Fritz asked.

"They remind me of West and West is good at thinking," Gilbert stated.

"So, this is what you two managed to do?" Fritz walked up to the poster board still on the ground. "Impressive."

"Best I could do with just a poster board," Gilbert shrugged.

"You should try with these sorts of things more often," Fritz chuckled. "Maybe it's just Matthew."

"He was intent on making me work," Gilbert muttered. He started getting a weird feeling when he thought about Matthew. He was pretty sure it wasn't love, but it was somewhere close to that…was it a crush or something? That nearly made Gilbert laugh. He was just the first kid in this town that cared enough to talk to him. He shouldn't have a crush on someone just for that.

"He's a good kid," Fritz smirked. "I think you two would be cute together."

"What?!" Gilbert sat upright and Fritz started laughing. "Nein. That is not happening."

"The way you act around him says otherwise," Fritz chimed happily. "The way you smile and try to make him laugh and how you follow him around."

"There is absolutely nothing like that going on," Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"You can say whatever you want," Fritz calmly waltzed outside of the room. "But I guarantee you two will be together soon."

"Like hell!" Gilbert snapped. "We're just doing a fucking project!"

"The first crush is always hard to understand, I guess," Fritz shrugged with a teasing smile on his face.

"He's not-"

"Oh, before I forget," Fritz tossed him another box of cigarettes. "And there's some beer in the fridge."

"I don't have a crush on him!" Gilbert yelled at him as Fritz started down the stairs. "And this wouldn't be my first crush, dammit!"

"Sure!" Fritz sang happily.

"Gilbird," Gilbert turned to his bird before quickly moving to shut the door. "I think we have a problem." The bird perched on the desk and tilted his head to the side as if asking a question. "I have a crush on Birdie," Gilbert bit his lip, sitting on the floor and leaning against the door. The bird tweeted happily. "You are not helpful at all."

The bird flew up to him and nudged him happily with his head.

"What do you think I should do?" Gilbert asked and the bird landed on his leg, looking up at him. "I don't think even these glasses can help me think this well…" Gilbert rubbed his head with one hand and glanced at the box of cigarettes. "Or these," Gilbert sighed and tossed them across the room, where it skirted across the poster board and under his bed, clattering with the bottles of beer.

Gilbert let out a groan, he didn't have his other friends so he was turning to his fucking bird for love advice. He tried thinking about what Francis would say, but Matthew was innocent and that would not be a very good route. Antonio would say some bullshit about being himself to charm him.

Gilbert wasn't even sure if he wanted a relationship…it was just a crush, after all. Matthew probably didn't even feel the same. After all, Gilbert had been intent on making sure he'd be alone and without friends. He was pretty rude…

"Why am I such a fucking idiot?"

* * *

**The Reckless and the Brave is by All Time Low.**

**So, my friend and I did some research on albinos and we found out that they actually have pretty bad eyesight, so now Gilbert wears glasses in his spare time! Gilbert is so adorable when he doesn't know what to do, I love it! And he doesn't have his best friends as consultants anymore and he can't talk to Fritz, so he's resorting to his bird. And Alfred got a small bit of spotlight to be a protective older brother! Everyone's so wonderful in this chapter!**

**Preview for Chapter 6. Counting Stars-  
**"Alfred," Matthew chuckled awkwardly, moving his glasses nervously. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I should ask you guys the same thing," Alfred laughed, though he gave Gilbert a quick and obvious glare that Gilbert easily ignored. "I was just here to check out a random movie."

"Really?" Gilbert sighed and continued walking to the theater.

"We were just taking a quick break," Matthew sighed and followed him.

"Well, I hope you guys don't mind if I join you," Alfred chimed happily, purposefully staying in-between Gilbert and Matthew, much to Gilbert's annoyance.

"I might," Gilbert shrugged.

"We don't mind," Matthew assured him. "Right, Gilbert?"

**And please review!**

**Also, I've started a series of one-shots (short prose) on DeviantArt under the same pen-name it would be great for you all to look at it and tell me what you think. It's original work and it's called The Spider Witch. Please do tell me what you think of that!**


	6. Counting Stars

Chapter 6. Counting Stars.

Gilbert hardly slept that night, his thoughts moving too fast for him to be able to calm down enough to sleep. When he did actually fall asleep, Matthew had made it into his dream. When the morning light seeped into his room, Gilbert simply groaned and put his face into the pillow. It was the weekend. That meant that he should be at least trying to sleep in…

He heard the doorbell ring after a while and Gilbird tweeted happily. Gilbert just rolled his eyes and continued to face-plant into the pillow. There was muffled talking that Gilbert couldn't understand through the door and wall, but soon the door opened and Gilbert decided it was best that he just pretended he was asleep.

"Rough night?" Matthew giggled and Gilbird happily tweeted. "Hey. I never got to ask what your name was…" Gilbert had to fight back a smile. Matthew was adorable… "Gil, wake up. We have to keep working."

Gilbert decided to keep pretending that he was asleep, just to see what would happen.

"Don't tell me you've suffocated yourself," Matthew sighed and walked closer to him. He put a hand on Gilbert's shoulder and shook him. Gilbert just grinned and stayed where he was. "I really don't want to use the textbook again…"

Gilbird tweeted and landed on top of Gilbert's head to peck at it slightly before he flew to Gilbert's sides and started tickling him. Gilbert couldn't stop himself from laughing and quickly swatted away the yellow chick.

"Traitor," Gilbert chuckled.

"I'll try to remember that next time I have to wake you up," Matthew smirked.

"You even try and you're dead," Gilbert pointed at him, but sat upright and ran a hand through his hair. "So, we're working on the project some more?"

"Why else would I be here?" Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"Because you missed my awesomeness?" Gilbert shrugged.

"Definitely not," Matthew laughed, shaking his head.

"Oh, I'm sure that was part of the reason," Gilbert said happily as he quickly got up to retrieve his glasses from the desk.

"You're gonna help me color this, right?" Matthew asked. "I'm not gonna have to force you to do it, am I?"

"Might as well save both of us the trouble," Gilbert grinned, patting Matthew's shoulder before sitting on the ground next to the poster board he hadn't bothered to move.

"Thanks, I guess," Matthew laughed and sat down as well.

"I feel kind of like a little kid again," Gilbert remarked as he started coloring some random thing. "I really feel like not coloring inside the lines."

"Don't try to put some horrible twist on this," Matthew begged. "It's been turning out really well."

"It's not a horrible twist," Gilbert laughed. "It's an awesome one."

"Which translates into normal person for horrible," Matthew stated.

"Are you implying I'm not normal?" Gilbert feigned hurt.

"Yes," Matthew nodded simply with a smile.

"Gut," Gilbert laughed. "Normal's overrated."

"I figured you would say that," Matthew laughed and Gilbert couldn't stop himself from smiling. He was just so adorable… "So, I came up with a plan yesterday."

"Should I be scared?" Gilbert asked.

"No," Matthew laughed, shaking his head.

"Then go on," Gilbert nodded, glancing up at the adorable smiling face. Gilbert wondered if he could get him to blush sometime today. He was possibly the cutest thing Gilbert had ever seen when he was flustered.

"I'm going to get you interested in trying for school," Matthew chimed happily.

"Good luck," Gilbert smirked.

"Okay, have you ever thought about a job?" Matthew asked.

"I've been told by a few teachers that my future lies with fast food," Gilbert laughed.

"Okay, then just humor me," Matthew said and Gilbert looked up again and found their eyes locked. "What if you were to design a video game or something? What would it be about?"

"Well, it'd be a fighting game, obviously," Gilbert said and leaned back slightly. Matthew wasn't looking away from him. "It'd probably be on some other planet, where the natives are pissed that humans are trying to colonize. But you don't play on the humans' side, you play on the natives'. And there'll be a bunch of sob stories about outcasts and shit. And their way better equipped than the humans so you kick their asses left and right. I guess in the end, depending on the choices that you made, either the natives win, the humans win, or the planet gets blown up."

"Did you just come up with that now?" Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"I've been told I have an active imagination," Gilbert smirked. "What was that supposed to prove?"

"I'll ask you another question," Matthew smiled. "What if you were to be a teacher? What subject would you teach?"

"Alright, I'll play," Gilbert shifted slightly. "I would probably teach history, but European, not American. I don't know who in their right mind would want to teach that. And I'd make sure not to bore the hell out of everyone and not give stupid projects involving poster boards. I'd teach, but I mean, I would do it in a way that would keep everyone interested, almost like you're not learning."

"Alright," Matthew nodded happily. "What about some career involving space?"

"I'd make an awesome astronaut," Gilbert boasted. "I'd be the first one to visit Mars or some shit. I wouldn't be one of those lame ones that just goes around on a satellite around Earth. If you're going into space, go all-out."

"Well, I feel pretty successful today," Matthew hummed as he continued coloring in the poster board.

"What did that do?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"I got you interested in three careers," Matthew smiled and Gilbert blinked. He knew what Matthew was doing, but he didn't actually expect it to work. "Now you have something to look forward to."

"Wait a second," Gilbert stared at him. "Why do you even care?" Gilbert could never understand why Matthew cared so much about him. It wasn't that he was complaining, but when he made himself a lost cause, he expected people to look at him like that. Just a lost cause. But Matthew kept on trying. It was confusing.

"I figured we were becoming friends, right?" Matthew shrugged, but sent him a soft smile with a blush dusting across his cheeks. "Friends usually help each other and do nice things for each other."

"Ja," Gilbert nodded slowly, letting himself smile again as well. "Danke."

"I don't speak German," Matthew chuckled, shaking his head.

"Thanks," Gilbert translated.

"No problem," Matthew smiled.

"You know what I think?" Gilbert swiftly stood up, wiping off his hands on each other. "We should take a break."

"Haven't we only been working for a little while," Matthew looked up at him.

"But we've been working," Gilbert pointed out. "Besides, any time is break time!"

"What do you plan on doing?" Matthew asked in an amused tone.

"I don't know," Gilbert shrugged. He mentally checked and found that he was still in his clothes from the day before and his hair was probably ragged, but he didn't care what everyone else thought of him as he walked through town. And Matthew didn't seem to mind. "I haven't exactly gotten out much in this town."

"Then I guess we can go to a movie," Matthew offered and slowly stood up. "But right after that, we'll get back to work."

"And then we'll have to plan something for the next break," Gilbert offered, wrapping an arm around Matthew's shoulders and pulling him close and casually walked down the stairs, putting his feet into his shoes as he passed them by. He needed an excuse to pull Matthew closer, but he had to make sure he stayed casual about it all. "Hey, Fritz! We're going to a movie. Gimme money."

* * *

"Where are they going now?" Alfred muttered, looking out his window. He'd hoped he could just have a normal day this weekend, but fate was being a bitch. Matthew told him he was going to be "working" on that stupid project with Gilbert some more. But Alfred knew what that meant. He just wanted to hang out with Gilbert. When Matthew got home last night, Alfred could tell his brother had a crush. It was obvious, now that he was looking for the signs of it.

And now, they were walking down the street, probably towards the movie theater with Gilbert's arm slung over Matthew's shoulders. Alfred swiftly made his way down the stairs of his house and quietly onto the porch. He made sure the two were far enough ahead that they wouldn't notice him following them. Alfred would not let that slacker hurt his brother.

They were laughing and talking and Matthew actually looked like he was having a good time, but Alfred knew better. He'd seen all the girls Gilbert had been with and those always ended with Gilbert leaving after he was satisfied. Matthew couldn't be hurt like that. Alfred had had to deal with way too many crying cheerleaders over this stupid boy, he wouldn't deal with a crying brother. He would punch the bastard in the face if Matthew was even close to shedding a tear.

Gilbert started getting very into whatever he was talking about and started waving his arms around and Matthew was obviously having problems holding back his laughter. Gilbert casually pointed behind them and Alfred hid behind a random house, kneeling down in hopes to be stealthy. He had to be a spy and to be a spy, you had to be unseen.

He could easily just screw up this date that they were on. That would be a great plan. Matthew wouldn't bother trying to go out with Gilbert if their date was horrible. Alfred grew a happy grin as he glanced over the side of the house and found them still looking forward and walking normally. Time to put his heroic plan into action! He had to do this to save his brother!

* * *

"Don't look now, but I think your brother's here," Gilbert said casually as they walked into the rather small movie theater. It had one of those marquees in front of the building with multiple lights around the titles of the movies Gilbert had seen about a year ago. But it wouldn't be too bad, considering he was doing something not involving his failing life. And Matthew was here, too.

"I noticed him when he was rolling around behind us on our way here," Matthew giggled. "He thinks he knows how to be stealthy."

"What do you think he's trying to do?" Gilbert asked as they walked up to the counter to get snacks. They had already gotten tickets to some movie Gilbert didn't pay attention to, something Matthew wanted to see.

"I have no idea," Matthew shook his head. "He was acting weird yesterday after I came home."

"If I were stalking someone, I would try to be less obvious," Gilbert laughed. "He's got that boyfriend, right? He could have made him come along so he looked more natural, like yesterday when he was watching us."

"I don't think Arthur would like that very much," Matthew chuckled and turned to the cashier. "Um, a medium popcorn please." Gilbert couldn't hide his smile. Matthew was adorable when he was shy, too. Matthew paid the cashier with his own money, something he insisted to do, even though Fritz gave them enough money to watch all the movies twice.

"So, how do you think we should mess with him?" Gilbert smirked, leaning his back against the counter and crossing his arms over his chest. "He's asking for it by stalking us like this."

"I'm sure he just means the best," Matthew assured as he happily took the popcorn from the cashier and the two continued to their movie.

"I think I know just how to mess with an over-protective brother," Gilbert chimed, easily taking the popcorn bag from Matthew and popping a piece in his mouth before moving it to the arm furthest from Matthew.

"What are you planning?" Matthew asked.

"I'm just messing with him, don't worry," Gilbert laughed, though the awesome plan blooming in his mind was a lot more than that. Gilbert quickly grabbed hold of Matthew's hand. "First, we hold hands. Then, I lean in a little closer." Gilbert smirked as he leaned down and a little closer to Matthew, who was actually blushing quite a lot. Gilbert hoped that was a good sign as he was about to keep going, but someone rammed into his side, making him nearly drop the popcorn, but he easily caught it with his free hand and Matthew immediately pulled his hand away.

"Ah, jeez, sorry," a familiar, obnoxious voice apologized and Gilbert turned to glare at Alfred, who was in front of him, rubbing the back of his head.

"Alfred," Matthew chuckled awkwardly, moving his glasses nervously. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I should ask you guys the same thing," Alfred laughed, though he gave Gilbert a quick and obvious glare that Gilbert easily ignored. "I was just here to check out a random movie."

"Really?" Gilbert sighed and continued walking to the theater.

"We were just taking a quick break," Matthew sighed and followed him.

"Well, I hope you guys don't mind if I join you," Alfred chimed happily, purposefully staying in-between Gilbert and Matthew, much to Gilbert's annoyance.

"I might," Gilbert shrugged.

"We don't mind," Matthew assured him. "Right, Gilbert?"

Gilbert was tempted to simply deny it and tell Alfred to go the fuck away, but Matthew looked like he wanted to play nice. So that meant Gilbert had to force himself to try to play nice as well.

"Whatever," Gilbert sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. Matthew nodded to him in thanks and Gilbert just looked forward. They went into the dark theater and Alfred immediately made them sit in the front. Knowing Alfred wouldn't let him sit next to Matthew, Gilbert let Alfred sit between them.

The movie was boring and Gilbert hardly paid it any attention. Alfred was irritatingly obnoxious the entire time, talking through the entire movie and Matthew just quietly sat there, being adorable. Gilbert had absolutely no idea how these two could be considered alike in any way. Matthew was awesome and adorable and capable of not being annoying. Alfred was just obnoxious. That was it.

At some point, Gilbert just got so annoyed that he decided it would be better to just leave and wait for the movie to end. When Matthew gave him a questioning look, Gilbert just mouthed the word "bathroom" and was able to easily escape.

It was only about a half an hour until the movie ended and everyone filed out. Gilbert casually leaned against the wall next to the door, waiting for Matthew to come out. When he finally saw him, Gilbert grinned. He'd be able to get Matthew away from his obnoxious brother easily.

"Hey, let's get back," Gilbert quickly came up to Matthew, making the blonde jump and Alfred pouted slightly. Gilbert swiftly grabbed onto Matthew's arm and started dragging him away from Alfred as quickly as possible and started running down the street.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Matthew asked, but he was laughing.

"Getting you away from your over-protective brother," Gilbert shrugged and slowed down to a walk when they were far enough away.

"You were gone for a while," Matthew chuckled, shaking his head as he freed himself from Gilbert's grip.

"I got distracted," Gilbert shrugged.

"Well, I think now we should just focus on the project," Matthew smiled. "It'll be nice to have it done before it's due."

"So that I can slack off some more?" Gilbert offered.

"Sure," Matthew giggled.

"Awesome," Gilbert smirked.

* * *

A couple hours and a break in the kitchen later, the project was finished and their presentation was planned out. Gilbert was almost sad that Matthew would have to leave.

"You know, you're not as bad as I thought you would be," Matthew smiled, writing down the last of the plan in some notebook.

"Thanks?" Gilbert laughed. "I don't know if that's a compliment."

"It is," Matthew giggled. "I think I might even want to hang out with you sometime, when we're not working on a project."

"As long as your brother quits stalking you," Gilbert nodded.

"I can never control Alfred," Matthew laughed and Gilbird happily nuzzled against him, probably knowing that he was about to leave.

"Never hurts to try," Gilbert shrugged and started towards the door of his room.

"Aw, you're actually going to walk me out this time?" Matthew laughed, walking past him.

"As long as you don't tell anyone about my soft side," Gilbert smiled, following him down the stairs.

"No promises," Matthew hummed.

"Ah, no one'll believe you, anyway," Gilbert smirked. "No one appreciates my awesomeness properly."

"Sure, that's their problem," Matthew rolled his eyes.

"Of course it is," Gilbert laughed as Matthew opened the door.

"See ya later," Matthew nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

"You two are such a cute couple," Fritz laughed from his spot on the armchair.

"Shut the hell up," Gilbert snapped. "I said it before; we're just doing a project."

"Sorry if I don't believe you," Fritz smiled.

"I'm going back to my room," Gilbert sighed, going back up the stairs. "Where you can't harass me."

"Oh, I can harass you up there, too," Fritz chimed and Gilbert just rolled his eyes, going into his room and shutting the door. Gilbird happily circled above his head a few times before landing to nest.

"Birdie's so adorable," Gilbert sighed and slumped onto his bed, glancing at the poster board that was propped up against the wall. "Any chance he might like me?"

Gilbird tweeted.

"I can never tell if that's a yes or a no," Gilbert smirked. "But I'm guessing this time it's a no."

* * *

**Counting Stars is by OneRepublic.**

**Oh, Alfred. He's so overprotective and annoying, I love it. And Gilbert gets to be clueless for a little while longer, but now their project is finished, so how will our lovebirds get to hang out after this? Guess you guys will have to wait to find out.**

**Preview for Chapter 7. Disaster Boy-  
**"You're gay?" another girl asked behind him and Gilbert let out a groan. He knew that voice.

"Uh hu," Gilbert hit his head against the tree. So much for sleeping during lunch…

"That's so cute!" Elizaveta gushed, moving to stand next to where Gilbert was sitting.

"Where I came from, kids got the shit beat out of them for being gay," Gilbert gave her an odd look. "Here, it's cute?"

"But you're just such a bad boy, it makes you so much softer," Elizaveta gave a dreamy sigh and swiftly pulled out a notepad and pen and began writing.

"Something tells me I don't want to know what you're writing down," Gilbert sighed, closing his eyes. "Do me a favor, cow, and let me sit here and sleep."

"Who is it?" Elizaveta asked, her voice close. When Gilbert opened his eyes, he found that she was kneeling down, her face dangerously close to his and he flinched, yelling out slightly as he leaned away.

**Please review!**


	7. Disaster Boy

Chapter 7. Disaster Boy.

The project wouldn't be due until Thursday, which was perfectly fine by Gilbert. Though that poster board made him keep thinking about Matthew. The week was turning out to be pretty weird, though. First of all, during the walks to school, Matthew would actually hang back and talk to him while Alfred led the way, glancing back at them constantly.

Tuesday, though, had to be the weirdest of all. Once the three made it to school, Alfred swiftly dragged his brother away to talk to Arthur, so Gilbert was left to simply wander through the halls until the bell rang. Sadly, he didn't stay under the radar as he had hoped.

"Hey, you're Gilbert, right?" some random girl ran up to him and had to walk briskly to keep up with Gilbert's pace.

"Uh, ja," Gilbert nodded. The girl smiled, but in a way Gilbert knew was supposed to be flirtatious. "What do you want?"

"Well, I couldn't help but notice how you've been picking up pretty much every girl in this school that you can," the girl said happily and Gilbert saw that the way she was walking was meant to be sexy. Even her outfit was overly pronouncing every curve on her body.

"Not interested," Gilbert said, taking a turn in the hallway and the girl sputtered before returning back with slightly lowered confidence.

"Excuse me?" the girl tried to laugh it off.

"Are you deaf?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"Are you blind?" the girl glared at him.

"Here's a tip," Gilbert smirked. "If you want a guy to be attracted to you, don't snap at him."

"You flirt with, like, everything that moves!" the girl started whining.

"And, apparently, so do you," Gilbert shrugged and sighed with relief when the bell rang above them. "Gotta go!" Gilbert happily made his escape through the crowd of kids and easily made his way into class, where he slumped in his desk next to Matthew, letting out a long sigh.

"Rough five minutes?" Matthew giggled and Gilbert fought not to laugh.

"I seem to be attracting sluts now," Gilbert ran a hand through his hair. Glancing over at Matthew, he knew full well why he rejected a girl that, a week ago, he would have made out with.

"I thought that was your goal," Matthew smirked.

"Desperate sluts are not attractive, though," Gilbert pointed out. "Some of them are pretty damn sexy, but the ones that start whining need to be rejected."

"You sound like a heartless bastard," Matthew laughed, but stopped when he realized what he had just said. "S-Sorry! No offense!"

"I'm pretty sure I am a heartless bastard," Gilbert shrugged. "Isn't that why it took you so long to actually want to talk to me?"

"Well, now I know you're not, so I feel kinda mean for saying it," Matthew rubbed the back of his head and Gilbert couldn't stop himself from smiling at it.

"Adorable," Gilbert muttered under his breath as the bell rang above them and the teacher started talking about some part of the American Revolution. Gilbert had actually been paying attention to his classes this week, growing slightly interested in what subject they actually were and found himself actually turning in some homework assignments.

He knew Matthew was to blame for his sudden interest, no matter how slight it was. Gilbert had actually thought of a few other things he could do as a job in the future, but video game designer seemed to be his favorite. He was even caught drawing some character in Math class, but the teacher just shrugged him off because he was Fritz's nephew.

At lunch, Gilbert went to his usual spot under the tree and decided to sleep under it, moving the hood from his jacket to cover his eyes as he leaned against this backpack against the trunk. He had already fallen asleep and was nearly deep in sleep when something heavy landed on his stomach.

"What the hell?" Gilbert drowsily opened his eyes and used a hand to lift up the hood. He felt like dropping it when he found another girl with way too much cleavage showing happily sitting on him and leaning forward.

"Do you remember me?" she asked happily as Gilbert begrudgingly pulled the hood off.

"Nope," Gilbert sighed and found that there was no way he was getting up without tipping the girl over, which wouldn't be that bad of a thing, but she might go whining to the principal about him hurting her and he didn't want to risk getting in trouble and not seeing Matthew.

"They were right, you aren't flirting anymore," the girl pouted.

"Nein, I'm not," Gilbert sighed. "Now will you get the hell off of me?"

"Oh, come on, you know you like it," she tried tracing a finger over Gilbert's cheek, but he simply swatted it away.

"Not at all," Gilbert stated.

"What's wrong, then?" the girl that was actually starting to become slightly familiar asked. Gilbert remembered she was probably the girl he got with that day he came to school hammered.

"I'm gay," Gilbert blurted out. He wasn't quite sure if he was gay or bisexual or anything like that, but just saying he was gay would mean it would get the whores off of him and that was good enough for now.

"What?" the girl laughed slightly.

"Oh, sorry, do you not know what that means?" Gilbert sighed. "It means I'm into guys. Not girls."

"But…you…" the girl gave him a confused look.

"Guys fake being straight all the time," Gilbert stated. "Now will you get off me?"

"Fine," the girl pouted and moved over to the side, allowing Gilbert to move freely. The girl resembled a twig, so it wasn't like she was crushing his air supply, but he was happy to have her off. "So, you were just using me?"

"Ja, pretty much," Gilbert nodded, feeling no remorse for saying something like that to the girl.

"Asshole," the girl muttered and swiftly stood up before making her way back to her happily gossiping friends with an overly confident walk.

"You're gay?" another girl asked behind him and Gilbert let out a groan. He knew that voice.

"Uh hu," Gilbert hit his head against the tree. So much for sleeping during lunch…

"That's so cute!" Elizaveta gushed, moving to stand next to where Gilbert was sitting.

"Where I came from, kids got the shit beat out of them for being gay," Gilbert gave her an odd look. "Here, it's cute?"

"But you're just such a bad boy, it makes you so much softer," Elizaveta gave a dreamy sigh and swiftly pulled out a notepad and pen and began writing.

"Something tells me I don't want to know what you're writing down," Gilbert sighed, closing his eyes. "Do me a favor, cow, and let me sit here and sleep."

"Who is it?" Elizaveta asked, her voice close. When Gilbert opened his eyes, he found that she was kneeling down, her face dangerously close to his and he flinched, yelling out slightly as he leaned away.

"What the hell?!" Gilbert snapped.

"Who is it?" Elizaveta repeated herself, tilting her head as if asking what was wrong. "That you're gay for."

"Personal space, thanks," Gilbert muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"Just tell me who it is!" Elizaveta begged.

"Why do you care so much?" Gilbert asked.

"It's Mattie, isn't it?" Elizaveta asked, her eyes seeming genuinely interested, which was interesting because Gilbert was sure she hated him.

"No," Gilbert shook his head. He knew Matthew hung out with Elizaveta a lot and that she was also fiercely defensive(the frying pan was evidence of that). Her knowing Gilbert liked Matthew would only turn out in bad things.

"Oh, come on! You hang out with him on a daily basis now!" Elizaveta groaned. "And he's really cute."

"In case you hadn't noticed," Gilbert sighed, going to stand up, "cute isn't exactly my type."

"The girls were just your cover, though, right?" Elizaveta asked, following him as he stood up and writing more on that notepad. "Just to accent your bad boy image?"

"What the hell are you writing on that?" Gilbert demanded.

"Important information," Elizaveta shrugged.

"Just go away," Gilbert sighed. "I don't want to get in trouble for hitting a girl."

"I still have my frying pan," Elizaveta said proudly, patting her bag happily.

"How is it that I get in trouble for hardly hitting a kid twice my size," Gilbert groaned, "but you don't get in trouble for hitting me in the face with a frying pan? Three times?"

"Because I'm only hitting you," Elizaveta said happily, pointing her pen at Gilbert.

"Why the hell do you have a frying pan in the first place?" Gilbert asked.

"I had this dream once," Elizaveta shrugged. "God was telling me that I had to hit some guy with a frying pan, I just haven't seen the right one yet…"

"So you keep it around just in case?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"And to hit perverts like you," Elizaveta winked. She then pointed the notepad, "If it is Mattie, you better not break his heart."

"Relax," Gilbert rolled his eyes and looked up at the sky through the tree branches. He couldn't help but notice that the leaves were beginning to turn yellow. "Like I said, cute isn't my type."

"Yeah, yeah," Elizaveta sighed and the bell rang, making Gilbert groan before he quickly got up and pulled on the backpack before brushing past Elizaveta, into the school.

The rest of the day, Gilbert couldn't stop himself from thinking about Matthew. Though he did hear a lot of girls gossiping about him. At least they weren't attacking him in hopes of getting an easy catch. At the end of the day, Gilbert simply walked calmly back to Fritz's house and started up the stairs.

"Homework?" Fritz chimed right when Gilbert made it to his room.

"Ja, sure," Gilbert muttered. It wasn't like he had anything better to do. Gilbird tweeted in greeting and Gilbert let him perch on his hand for a little bit before he slumped onto his desk and started pulling something out.

The doorbell rang in the distance, but Gilbert just ignored it, flipping mindlessly through a textbook. He stopped, though when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey," Matthew said, sounding breathless. "I-I was wondering if Gil had made it home yet."

"Ja, he made his way upstairs just a second ago," Fritz said happily.

"Birdie?" Gilbert asked, swiftly making his way out of his chair and into the hallway.

"Hey," Matthew chirped and made his way up the stairs. He had on an adorable smile and Fritz had a smirk on his face as he closed the door. "I-I was wondering if we could do homework together…"

"Uh, sure," Gilbert muttered. "Why?" He felt so stupid asking a question like that; he should just be thankful Matthew was there. But he had to ask.

"We're friends, right?" Matthew smiled and entered Gilbert's room, Gilbird nuzzling him happily. Gilbert was just left dumbfounded in the hallway before he was able to collect his thoughts and go into his room, too.

"Ja," Gilbert couldn't help but laugh slightly and sat down on the bed after picking up his glasses as Matthew sat down at the desk.

"Why don't you just wear your glasses all the time?" Matthew asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"They're just not awesome," Gilbert shrugged. "There's no way I'd let anyone see me in these."

"You're letting me see you in them," Matthew smiled, pulling a folder out of his backpack.

"Well, you just don't count, I guess," Gilbert rubbed the back of his neck. He froze when he realized what he said, but Matthew just laughed, which made Gilbert relax slightly.

"Why not?" Matthew smirked and Gilbert was left surprisingly speechless. How could this one kid shatter his massive self-confidence so easily? He could just waltz into the room, say a few words, and then Gilbert was left reeling.

"I dunno," Gilbert fell back onto the bed before putting on the glasses. Being in love sucked. It was a fact. Then again, it _was_ Matthew. So that made things awesome.

"You, the awesome Gilbert, are speechless?" Matthew teased and Gilbert sent him a half-hearted glare.

"Shut up," Gilbert pouted slightly. "I can kick you out of my room any time, you know."

"And I'm sure Fritz will let me right back in," Matthew laughed.

"Whatever," Gilbert tossed a pillow at him, which Matthew easily caught.

"You know, I would have come yesterday," Matthew shrugged, "but Al decided he had to drag me to football practice and then we came back when dinner was ready, so I had to stay and eat. After that, I just didn't have enough time…"

"Sounds like Al really thinks we're dating," Gilbert smirked and Matthew blushed slightly.

"I'm thinking it's something closer to he just hates you," Matthew smiled slightly before pulling out some paper from his folder.

"How can anyone hate my awesome?" Gilbert propped himself up on his elbows.

"Don't you have homework?" Matthew asked.

"Party pooper," Gilbert sighed, slowly sitting up as Matthew lightly tossed him a random textbook. "You're making me do math first? What kind of demon are you?"

"Better than Fritz?" Matthew laughed.

"Slightly," Gilbert shrugged, still smiling slightly.

* * *

"It's getting late," Matthew said, glancing out of Gilbert's small window into the slowly reddening sky.

"Scared of what your bruder is gonna do?" Gilbert smirked. He was surprised he had actually gotten anything done, but Matthew seemed to be able to get him to focus and be distracting at the same time.

"More like what he'll do to you if he found out I was in your room," Matthew laughed, putting things back into his bag slowly.

"Because I would totally rape you," Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Mind doing this with me tomorrow, too?" Matthew gave him a cute, irresistible smile that Gilbert honestly couldn't say no to.

"Sure," Gilbert stood up, moving his nearly finished assignment to the side on his bed. "As long as Alfred doesn't feel like dragging you to football practice to be a tackling dummy."

"That wasn't, exactly, what I did," Matthew rubbed the back of his head.

"Exactly?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"Gotta go," Matthew chimed and happily made his way down the stairs. Gilbert simply followed him and watched as he opened the door. "See you tomorrow morning, then," Matthew smiled happily back at him and Gilbert smiled.

"Ja," Gilbert nodded and his smile fell slightly when the door closed.

"You have to admit that you two make an adorable couple," Fritz laughed.

"I don't have to talk about this with you," Gilbert sighed, shaking his head and turning to the stairs.

"Oh, come on, just admit it," Fritz was on his feet quicker than Gilbert thought he could be and stood in front of the stairs, blocking his exit.

"Admit what?" Gilbert narrowed his eyes.

"I can tell that you like him," Fritz said happily.

"I've had this too much for one day," Gilbert muttered and tried to shove past him, but Fritz was stronger than Gilbert expected.

"Who else has seen it?" Fritz hummed.

"I'm not talking to you about this," Gilbert rubbed at his forehead.

"Aw, you look almost like Ludwig," Fritz laughed.

"Shut the hell up," Gilbert decided to go for the kitchen, maybe get one of those beers from the fridge Fritz kept letting him have because of Matthew hanging around.

"Your glasses are still on, too," Fritz teased, following him. "I didn't think you'd ever wear those in front of anyone."

"He doesn't count," Gilbert sighed, opening up the fridge in search of something to make him less irritated at the world.

"And why is that?" Fritz leaned against the wall next to the fridge.

"None of your business," Gilbert gave Fritz a quick glare before pulling out a bottle of beer and opening it with his bare hand and started drinking.

"I'm not gonna quite harassing you until you admit it," Fritz laughed.

"Alright, fine," Gilbert groaned. "Ja, I have a crush on Birdie! Is that what you want to hear?"

"Oh, yeah," Fritz said happily and subtly nodded to the doorway of the kitchen. Gilbert glanced over and nearly dropped the bottle. Matthew was standing in the doorway, a subtle smile on his face and a very obvious blush dusting his cheeks.

"I-I just realized I forgot a folder," Matthew muttered, his Canadian accent coming out thick, as Gilbert stood there speechless. "S-sorry I was e-eavesdropping."

"You heard that?" Gilbert asked dumbly, glancing at Fritz who had a knowing smirk on his face. So he knew Matthew was there and made Gilbert confess…

"Um, yeah," Matthew slowly walked a little closer, rubbing at his upper arm awkwardly.

"And?" Gilbert asked. He figured the way Matthew was acting was either a great sign or a horrible sign. Either he liked him back, or this would ruin any chance Gilbert had at an actual friend here.

Matthew opened his mouth, but then closed it again. He tried opening it once again and bit his lip. Then, he quickly darted forward, pressing his lips lightly against Gilbert's cheek, before disappearing and slamming the door as he left. Fritz started laughing at Gilbert's dumbfounded expression. He was tempted to touch his cheek, which was now blazing hot.

"You are so dead," Gilbert sent a glare at Fritz.

"I helped you out!" Fritz argued.

"I don't care," Gilbert groaned. "What if that didn't turn out the way you wanted?"

"But it did," Fritz shrugged. "Let's focus on the happy thoughts! How about you drink up and you won't even remember you're mad at me!"

"I'm not that stupid to drink that much when I have fucking school tomorrow!" Gilbert snapped.

"And when did that start happening?" Fritz raised an eyebrow before retreating from the room.

"It wasn't all Birdie," Gilbert threw his head back into a groan. Eventually he did rub his cheek, while he was drinking some more beer and searching the fridge for food to eat. He couldn't hide the small smile that came to his face. So Matthew did like him…but they never did say what they would be doing next.

* * *

**Disaster Boy is by Cobra Starship.**

**Mattie's so adorable! I've had this planned since the first chapter was posted, I think. The whole scenario kept on changing in my head, but the ending was always the same and this was what happened naturally, so here we go! Next time we get to have more awkward teenage conversations! Yay!**

**Also, school has started, which is why this is so late. My updates will now be every Saturday, along with my other stories, so just bear with me!**

**Preview for Chapter 8. Fool Like Me.  
**"I get it, you're just jealous of my awesomeness," Gilbert smirked. "Everyone is."

"Yes, that's the reason," Matthew giggled. "So, I've noticed that you've actually been turning in some work recently."

"Yeah, well, I've had this pain in my ass make me realize I might as well do something productive," Gilbert smiled. "I might even get to be a video game designer."

"Pain in the ass, huh?" Matthew laughed. "Guess I was doing my job right. But, wait, if I was the pain in the ass, what was Alfred?"

"Well, language like that might get me sent to the principal's office," Gilbert laughed. "Can't have that tarnishing my awesomely perfect record, now can I?"

"Right, of course not," Matthew rolled his eyes.

**Please review!**


	8. Fool Like Me

Chapter 8. Fool Like Me.

The next morning, Gilbert wasted no time in getting ready and waiting outside Matthew and Alfred's house, trying to play it cool. Even though he was freaking out inside, he had to be his perfectly awesome self on the outside. Thankfully, Matthew was actually the first one out this time.

"Gil," he jumped when he saw the albino already standing outside.

"Figured you'd wanna talk," Gilbert shrugged. "Guess I was wrong?"

"N-No, I do," Matthew muttered, his adorable Canadian accent coming into play now. Gilbert had to wonder how he and Alfred had managed to get two completely different accents.

The two of them were quiet for a short while after that, neither quite sure about how to start this.

"So," Gilbert decided to break the ice, "I like you and you like me."

"Y-Yes," Matthew nodded.

"Then it's simple," Gilbert shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Matthew muttered and Alfred chose that perfect moment to happily slam the door to the house open as he made his exit. "Hey, Al."

"Weird, you're out here first," Alfred eyed them both suspiciously and Gilbert didn't even try fighting back his laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Matthew chimed and Gilbert raised an eyebrow at him, but eventually stifled his laughter anyway.

"Fine," Alfred said skeptically and started walking towards the school, Matthew hanging back to walk with Gilbert.

"So, what, are we together?" Matthew asked, his quiet voice perfectly floating below Alfred's radar.

"If you wanna," Gilbert shrugged, keeping his voice sort of quiet for Matthew. "I won't force you."

"I have one condition," Matthew stated.

"Ja?" Gilbert asked.

"No kissing until you stop smelling like cigarettes and beer," Matthew stated.

"Sure thing, Birdie," Gilbert chuckled and messed up his hair slightly.

"What are you two whispering about?" Alfred glanced back at them with a suspicious glare at Gilbert.

"Nothing," Matthew chimed and Gilbert decided he might as well stay silent for the time being. As un-awesome as it was to just keep a secret like that, Matthew wanted to keep it quiet and that meant he had to as well. Gilbert simply stuck his hands into his pockets and continued walking. The other two were oddly silent (mainly Alfred) for the remainder of the walk and when they finally made it to school, Gilbert grew a wicked grin.

He swiftly grabbed onto Matthew's arm and started dragging him through the school. Matthew jumped and squeaked slightly at first, but eventually laughed and simply went along with it Alfred shouted at them and did try to run after them for a little, but eventually gave up.

"For being on the football team, he's really slow," Gilbert laughed as they finally came to a stop in some random hall with just a few people in it.

"Or you're just faster than you think," Matthew panted slightly, but he was laughing, too. "You should try track or something."

"Nah, I've got smoker's lungs," Gilbert smirked and Matthew hit him lightly on the arm. "So, what now?"

"You mean as boyfriends? I don't know," Matthew muttered, blushing slightly.

"You're so freaking adorable," Gilbert grinned and Matthew blushed even more. "Well, I'd say I can take you out on an awesome date this weekend and I'll make it a hell of a lot better than those other two."

"They were a lot like dates," Matthew smiled slightly.

"Which was totally awesome," Gilbert laughed. "Maybe I could convince Fritz to let me use his car so that we can drive to some other town where your brother won't stalk us."

"You have your driver's license?" Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"It's not like I use it that often," Gilbert shrugged. "Driving a car in New York is living Hell. And I've been technically grounded for most of my time here."

"I'm guessing because of the fight?" Matthew giggled.

"Whatever, I totally could have kicked his ass, if I was given enough time," Gilbert groaned. "What would you say to that?"

"That'd be cool," Matthew smiled, nodding. And then he bit his lip. "Also, I-I was wondering if we'd go to Homecoming next weekend…"

"I should really pay attention more," Gilbert sighed. He had absolutely no idea that Homecoming was coming up. "I have absolutely no idea what the hell's going on in this school."

"So?" Matthew asked, obviously nervous.

"Homecoming isn't exactly my speed," Gilbert shrugged.

"Yeah, thought so," Matthew sighed, looking down at the ground and Gilbert mentally hit himself. Why was he so stupid? Matthew obviously wanted to go.

"You didn't let me finish, Birdie," Gilbert smirked and Matthew glanced back up at him. "I think it'd be awesome to go with you."

"Really?" Matthew blinked and Gilbert nodded. Before Gilbert could even move, Matthew pulled him into a hug and Gilbert couldn't help but grow a massive smile. He hugged Matthew back, discovering that he smelled distinctly of maple, which made him laugh and Matthew pulled back. "What's so funny?"

"You smell like syrup," Gilbert laughed and the bell rang around them. The students in every direction all seemed to start moving at that second and the new crowd seemed to make Matthew sheepish as he quickly started towards their first class. Gilbert happily followed behind him, finding a perfect time to latch onto Matthew's hand, making him jump.

"What are you doing?" Matthew stopped right in front of the door to his class.

"So, you don't want people to know?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"No, that's not it," Matthew muttered, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. "News just travels kinda quickly and I don't want Alfred to learn about this sort of thing second hand. He doesn't even know I'm gay…"

"And you didn't tell him earlier because…?" Gilbert asked.

"I got nervous?" Matthew shrugged.

"You gotta learn to man-up," Gilbert laughed before letting go of his hand and swiftly coming into the class room. The two sat down just as the late bell rang. The teacher droned on and on about stupid, random things that Gilbert hardly paid any attention to. He talked a little bit about the project that was due soon, but Gilbert didn't even have to worry about that.

Finally, when class was over, the two simply left their class and started to the next one.

"I'm actually pretty excited about our project," Matthew said happily.

"Well, obviously it's awesome, I had something to do with it," Gilbert shrugged.

"Of course, that's the only reason," Matthew rolled his eyes, laughing.

"I get it, you're just jealous of my awesomeness," Gilbert smirked. "Everyone is."

"Yes, that's the reason," Matthew giggled. "So, I've noticed that you've actually been turning in some work recently."

"Yeah, well, I've had this pain in my ass make me realize I might as well do something productive," Gilbert smiled. "I might even get to be a video game designer."

"Pain in the ass, huh?" Matthew laughed. "Guess I was doing my job right. But, wait, if I was the pain in the ass, what was Alfred?"

"Well, language like that might get me sent to the principal's office," Gilbert laughed. "Can't have that tarnishing my awesomely perfect record, now can I?"

"Right, of course not," Matthew rolled his eyes.

They came up to their next class and the door was close, so Gilbert swiftly opened it up and motioned inside dramatically. "Milady."

"Really?" Matthew laughed, swatting Gilbert's head as he passed him.

"What?" Gilbert whined, following after him. "I don't see anything wrong with what I just did. I think that's called being gentlemanly."

"Which I had no idea you were capable of," Matthew laughed.

"Hey!" Gilbert whined.

After that class, Gilbert was honestly bored. He doodled some more in his other classes, Alfred glaring daggers at him, per the norm, while he didn't pay attention. Eventually, when lunch came around, Gilbert made his way over to his tree and slumped down right when Matthew walked up to him.

"I can't believe you still sit here," Matthew muttered, looking up at the big tree, which had already shed one or two leaves.

"Aw, are you gonna join me?" Gilbert laughed.

"Nope," Matthew said quickly and held out his hand. "You're going to join me."

"What?" Gilbert asked.

"I decided on telling Al now," Matthew shrugged, still holding out the hand. "Since now's the least likely time he would attack you."

"And you're concerned he might actually hurt me?" Gilbert smirked.

"Just come on before I change my mind," Matthew sighed and Gilbert eventually took the hand, picking up the bag with him.

"So I'll actually have to face the horrors of the lunch room?" Gilbert laughed as the two started walking to one of the doors leading inside.

"So you have just stayed at that tree all year," Matthew sighed. "I don't think that's a good thing."

"I'm not missing out on anything," Gilbert shrugged and soon the two were immersed in the cafeteria, surrounded by all the noise of teenagers trying to talk over each other. "Yeah, I don't see what's so awesome about this."

"It's not," Matthew laughed and started towards a table that Gilbert easily found multiple people he figured would be over-protective of Matthew; Alfred, Elizaveta, Roderich, Arthur, and Lovino. Feliciano was there, too, but he would just probably smile and say it was cute. Matthew took a deep breath as they quickly walked up to the table. There were a few empty seats scattered around, but only two next to each other right across from Alfred and next to Elizaveta.

Gilbert glanced at Matthew, who motioned for him to sit down while the group stopped talking and stared at them.

"Hey, I think you've all met," Matthew said shakily, his accent coming out as he held onto Gilbert's shoulder while he sat down. "This is Gil and he's my boyfriend now. Anyway, I'm going to go get lunch now." With that, Matthew just left, leaving Gilbert alone at the table of at least two people that looked ready to kill him.

"Are you shitting me?" Gilbert glanced back at where Matthew had disappeared into the crowd of teenagers trying to buy their lunch.

"I knew it!" Alfred slammed his hands onto the table. "How long have you been dating my brother?" He gave Gilbert a hard glare and Gilbert couldn't hold back his laughter.

"Since this morning," he said between fits of laughter.

"I called it!" Elizaveta chimed.

"What the fuck have your faulty German brains done to him?" Lovino glared darkly at him.

"Faulty?" Gilbert started laughing even harder. "My brains are awesome!"

"There's no way I'm letting this happen," Alfred crossed his arms over his chest, slumping back down next to Arthur.

"Ja? Why not?" Gilbert calmed down slightly.

"Because you're just a slacker," Alfred continued to glare harshly at him. "And you'll pollute him into thinking smoking and drugs and shit are good and I bet you've already made him smoke and I don't even know how he didn't freaking talk to me about this first and-"

"Breathe, Alfred," Arthur sighed, shaking his head.

"You'll just be a bad example to him!" Alfred accused.

"My warning still stands," Elizaveta hummed, pulling the frying pan out of nowhere and pointing it at Gilbert, who leaned away from it slightly.

"I think it's adorable!" Feliciano gushed.

"If he starts fucking crying, I'm going to make the mafia kill you," Lovino glared even harder, if that was possible.

"If anything happens to him, period, you're dead," Alfred warned and Gilbert almost laughed. It was weird how over-protective everyone was. He understood it; if Matthew had come up to him and told him he was dating some random chick or something, he totally would have given them a warning, too.

"And I won't even try to stop these lunatics," Arthur sighed.

"And I'm guessing that if I do anything bad, Roddie'll just play some piano at me?" Gilbert jabbed his thumb at Roderich.

"You don't take anything seriously, either," Alfred groaned.

"Last I checked, neither do you," Gilbert bantered.

"I take my brother seriously!" Alfred yelled at him.

"So do I, if you hadn't noticed!" Gilbert snapped right back. He made himself calm down slightly, though, and pulled out a smile. "Besides, out of both of us, Matthew would be the one to break this thing off. Not me."

That seemed to shut the group up.

"Things didn't explode as bad as I thought they would," Matthew gave a relieved sigh as he carefully sat down next to Gilbert.

"I only received a few death threats," Gilbert smirked and Matthew giggled.

"Hey, Mattie," Alfred leaned over the table to get close to his brother's face and put a hand over a side of his mouth to act as a barrier against Alfred. "Are you sure about this?"

"A hand doesn't really hide your obnoxious voice that well," Gilbert smirked and Alfred gave him a short glare before looking back at Matthew.

"Yes, Al," Matthew nodded, shoving him back into his seat.

"But, he's just so…Gilbert," Alfred whined.

"I have feelings, you know," Gilbert laughed.

"As long as Matthew will be fine at the end of it, I'm fine," Elizaveta hummed, stuffing the frying pan into her messenger bag.

"It's like you all expect me to be an asshole," Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"No shit," Lovino deadpanned.

"You be a jerk for just a few days…" Gilbert shook his head.

"We're talking right when we get home," Alfred stated and Arthur simply rolled his eyes, going back to what looked like burnt charcoal in his lunch bag.

"You'll have to wait until practice ends, Al," Matthew smiled and turned to his food, which looked like some sort of half-assed pasta.

"Looks like your school food isn't much better than some of the others I've seen," Gilbert smirked. He felt like poking at it, but that might make it crawl away.

"I don't know why you don't just let me and Lovi make pasta for you," Feliciano sighed. He had some sort of container with steaming, homemade pasta inside of it.

"I don't want to make you do that," Matthew shook his head. "It's not like this is gonna kill me."

"It might," Gilbert laughed and Matthew laughed with him.

The rest of lunch continued awkwardly just like that. Gilbert and Matthew were the ones that talked the most as the rest of the table seemed interested and probably confused at seeing Gilbert's "softer" side around Matthew. Elizaveta and Feliciano joined in periodically and Arthur even a few times, while Alfred just silently glared at him and Lovino and Roderich turned mainly passive.

When the bell for class rang over them, the entire cafeteria seemed to move fluidly in the direction of the rest of the school.

"As much fun as that crowd looks, I think I'm just gonna go around outside," Gilbert sighed and took that as his chance to slink away from the group. Matthew looked like he wanted to follow, but Alfred prevented that easily, dragging him with the rest of the group. Gilbert gave him a simple wave before retreating out of a door with a few of the smarter students. He didn't mind it if he was a little late to class, as long as he could avoid that stupid crowd.

Unluckily, on his way to his next class, he ran into the girl from the day before. Letting out a sigh, he decided to just continue his way quickly through the hallways.

"So, I was thinking about what you said yesterday," she said, sounding rather thoughtful.

"Did you now?" Gilbert asked, trying to sound as disinterested as possible.

"I think it's very brave of you to come out of the closet!" she said happily and Gilbert nearly face-palmed. "I could even help you get a boyfriend or something!"

"Do you just want a gay best friend or something?" Gilbert asked. "I'm pretty sure I'm not a flamboyant gay, if you hadn't realized that yet."

"No, of course not," the girl shook her head, still smiling brightly. "So, I was wondering, if you figured out you're gay, it's probably because you found the right guy! So, who do you have your eyes set on?"

"None of your business?" Gilbert asked, happy he was getting close to his next class.

"Oh, come on," she whined. "I guess it could be Alfred, you guys are really similar." At that point, Gilbert burst out laughing. He had to stop and put a hand on the nearby wall for support as he continued to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You…" Gilbert couldn't even get a coherent sentence out. "Have no idea…how hilarious that is!"

"Okay, then who else is there?" the girl tilted her head to the side. "I mean, the only other guy you've really talked to is Ivan."

Gilbert started laughing even harder, bending over slightly as he heard the bell ring.

"In what fucking world have I talked to Ivan since the first day of school?" Gilbert cackled.

"I can't think of anyone else," she sighed. "I mean, you sat sort of near Roderich during lunch, but he's obviously straight. And Lovi and Feli wouldn't exactly go for you…"

"You're such an idiot," Gilbert slowly calmed himself down just as a hall monitor came by. "It's Matthew Williams, dip shit." With that, he left the girl to think about who Matthew was, since she obviously had no clue, and ducked into his class before he was caught by the hall monitor.

He noticed that, as time passed, more people were drawing their attention to him. Especially by the time he was in his last class. Girls were giggling, stealing glancing at him, while they whispered.

Word did travel rather quickly in a small town.

At the end of the day, Gilbert made his way to the front of the school to wait for Matthew so they could walk home together. A lot more people were paying attention to him and he just smirked, sticking his hands into his pockets as he happily waited. Eventually, when Matthew came out, he seemed rather confused and flustered by all the attention he was apparently getting, too.

"Hey, Birdie," Gilbert greeted happily.

"The weirdest thing happened to me last period," Matthew shook his head. "A group of girls who I'm sure have never seen me past my brother came up to me and talked to me. And they actually knew my name."

"It's sad that that's weird," Gilbert smirked, glancing quickly at the girls that seemed to be constantly looking at them. "Hey, I've got an idea, mind if I try it out?"

"Am I going to get hurt?" Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not, it's one of my awesome ideas," Gilbert said with a wave of his hand.

"Alright," Matthew sighed.

"Awesome," Gilbert smirked. He quickly put a hand on Matthew's face, discreetly placing his thumb over his mouth and pressed his lips onto it. When he pulled back, he laughed at Matthew's bright red face and the girls gossiping even more furiously.

"Wh-what was that?" Matthew stuttered.

"A stage kiss," Gilbert winked. "Since I can't actually kiss you yet."

"Why?" Matthew asked.

"Our audience," Gilbert laughed and turned to start walking back home.

"Y-You told someone, didn't you?" Matthew quickly caught up with him.

"Why not?" Gilbert shrugged, smiling. "You said your only problem was Alfred, and that was done with."

"The whole school is going to know by tomorrow," Matthew groaned.

"What's so bad about that?" Gilbert smirked, happily holding onto Matthew's hand and Matthew blushed even harder.

"N-Nothing, I guess," Matthew muttered.

"Why the hell are you so adorable?" Gilbert laughed, messing up Matthew's hair slightly with his free hand.

"It's not like I can help it," Matthew laughed slightly. "Why are you so loud?"

"Because I'm awesome and the world should know it," Gilbert boasted. "You're awesome, too, you know. People are just starting to figure that out."

"Thanks, then," Matthew smiled.

"No problem," Gilbert chimed.

* * *

**Fool Like Me is by Cobra Starship.**

**Girls are always so obnoxious with gay guys (I would know, I'm actually one of those girls, too.) and I'm sure the girls at this school don't get enough fan service from Alfred and Arthur alone, so now they have a new couple to gush over obnoxiously! And they're so adorable, too! And Matthew's getting noticed now! OMG!**

**So, sorry I didn't update yesterday like I promised I would, but school is kicking my ass and I was camping. That being said, because of school, my updates will now be between one to two weeks. I promise that it won't take longer than two weeks, and if it does, I will tell you guys.**

**Anyway, here's a preview for Chapter 9. Stop and Stare.  
**"I'm not blind, you just don't see the awesome way I do," Gilbert sighed and easily took his glasses from Elizaveta. "Why do you feel like you need to help me?"

"Oh, please, I can tell that you need a lot of help," Elizaveta rolled her eyes. "If you hadn't noticed, Mattie takes things like this seriously, so you're going in a tux. And, like I said, your hair needs some definite help. I'm sure it wasn't that gray before, but I can make it white again."

"Ja, I'm not gonna-"

"Oh, come on, it'll make you even more awesome," Elizaveta sighed and then grinned. "Besides, it's also for Mattie. I mean, I've definitely seen how much you care about him. Over Alfred's jealousy, that is."

"Fine," Gilbert groaned, giving up.

**As always, please review!**


	9. Stop and Stare

Chapter 9. Stop and Stare.

Gilbert was in a good mood through the next week. After that news about the two spread through what seemed like the whole town, it seemed like all eyes were trained on them. Matthew was getting flustered a lot easier with all of the attention, which he obviously wasn't used to. Plus, his grades were actually moving up. He had heard Fritz talking to someone, Gilbert assumed Ludwig or his parents, about Gilbert's improving attitude. Yet he said nothing about supplying him with the beer and cigarettes and how he was still drinking and smoking on a daily basis. He usually tried to make sure he didn't smell like anything for Matthew, though he was pretty sure he still wouldn't be able to kiss him.

It was Saturday morning (the day of the Homecoming dance, as Matthew so happily pointed out every day that week) when Gilbert was woken up by someone. They kicked at his side and Gilbert hardly woke up, not too interested in the actual time. He muttered something even he couldn't understand, probably in German, as he rolled over to cover his face with his pillow.

He was left in peace until a familiar voice started giggling. "You wear glasses?"

"Cow?" Gilbert glanced up and found Elizaveta happily holding up his glasses, laughing even harder.

"I _have_ to see you in these!" Elizaveta said happily.

"I'm guessing Fritz let you in?" Gilbert sighed and slowly sat up.

Elizaveta nodded and looked him up and down for a second before Gilbert realized he was shirtless. He rolled his eyes and quickly got up to retrieve a shirt from his closet.

"I'm guessing Matthew hasn't seen you shirtless yet?" Elizaveta asked and Gilbert couldn't help but laugh, putting on some random, black shirt.

"So, why the hell are you here?" Gilbert asked, yawning.

"It's Homecoming!" Elizaveta chimed and resumed intently staring at Gilbert's glasses. "Can I please see you in these?"

"Nein," Gilbert crossed his arms over his chest. "What does it being Homecoming have to do with you?"

"Well, my guess would be that you would go in some stupid fake tux shirt and jeans and not even fix that mess of hair you have," Elizaveta stated, bringing the glasses close to her face. "Jeez, you're blind! Anyway, I'm here to help you out!"

"I'm not blind, you just don't see the awesome way I do," Gilbert sighed and easily took his glasses from Elizaveta. "Why do you feel like you need to help me?"

"Oh, please, I can tell that you need a lot of help," Elizaveta rolled her eyes. "If you hadn't noticed, Mattie takes things like this seriously, so you're going in a tux. And, like I said, your hair needs some definite help. I'm sure it wasn't that gray before, but I can make it white again."

"Ja, I'm not gonna-"

"Oh, come on, it'll make you even more awesome," Elizaveta sighed and then grinned. "Besides, it's also for Mattie. I mean, I've definitely seen how much you care about him. Over Alfred's jealousy, that is."

"Fine," Gilbert groaned, giving up.

"Good," Elizaveta chirped. "Get on some shoes, we're going to the mall."

"You have a mall in this town?" Gilbert deadpanned.

"Of course not," Elizaveta shrugged. "I know how to drive, thank you."

"And Fritz is actually letting me leave this town now?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"Of course!" Fritz chimed from downstairs and Gilbert let out a sigh, pulling on some random pair of shoes he found scattered on the floor.

"You don't have dress shoes, I'm guessing," Elizaveta muttered, apparently deep in thought. "I should really start keeping a list. And I have to remember to get that eyeliner for you."

"I'm drawing the line at makeup," Gilbert stated. "There is no fucking way you're getting makeup anywhere near this awesome face."

"Oh, relax," Elizaveta rolled his eyes. "It's just a little bit around your eyes to make them stand out more."

"There is no way in hell I'm wearing makeup," Gilbert shook his head.

"We'll see how you're feeling at the end of the day," Elizaveta hummed. "Luckily, I already have my dress and my hair won't take long, so I can spend most of my time on you."

"You're talking like I'm a lost cause," Gilbert said and Elizaveta swiftly turned on her heel to exit the room.

"That's because you are," she chimed and Gilbert let out a groan, following her down the stairs.

"Have fun," Frits chimed and Gilbert sent him a look that he was sure that was a mix between "please help me" and "you bastard."

Parked on the street in front of the house was a little car that Gilbert imagined fit Elizaveta perfectly. He didn't care enough to look at what type it was, but it was a bright red color and seemed kind of small.

"Now, hop in, because it's a pretty long drive to the closest city," she chimed, strolling to the other side.

"Should I even trust you behind the wheel of a car?" Gilbert asked.

"Could I even trust you?" Elizaveta raised an eyebrow as she slid into the driver's seat.

"You doubt my awesome ability to drive?" Gilbert feigned shock.

"Considering you learned to drive in New York, definitely," Elizaveta smiled as she closed the door and Gilbert finally opened the passenger side door. The car wreaked of air-freshener and he tried to ignore it as he sat down and buckled the seatbelt, knowing Elizaveta wouldn't start moving until he was "safe."

The second the car was started, she started happily humming along to the pop song playing on the radio and Gilbert simply slunk into his seat. He nearly fell asleep after they had left the small town and he was only fully awake again when he felt something metal hit his head.

"What the hell?" Gilbert snapped, putting his hands over his head and glared at the frying pan in Elizaveta's hand.

"You were asleep," Elizaveta shrugged. "Easiest way I could think of to wake you up."

"I'm already regretting coming with you," Gilbert sighed and noticed that they were in a parking lot so he decided to get out of the car and away from the frying pan while he could.

"So, since I'm sure you weren't paying any attention to me in that car ride," Elizaveta chimed, walking towards the large building that was no doubt surrounded on all sides by cars stashed in the parking lot, "we're going to the hair stylist first. I know he's working today and I'm sure he'll give us a nice discount, though I'm sure we won't need it since you're Fritz's nephew."

"People know Fritz here, too?" Gilbert asked as he followed her and dreaded walking into that building. He'd been shopping on rare occasions, whenever his mother deemed that he needed new clothes, and even then he tried to make it as quick as possible. Though, he was pretty sure Elizaveta wouldn't speed herself up just for him.

"What, do you think he sits in the living room all day when you're not around?" Elizaveta laughed. "He's got a job, you know."

"Which is what?" Gilbert asked.

"Hm…" Elizaveta hummed, opening the door and not bothering to keep it open for Gilbert, who simply kept it open with his foot. "I think I'll just leave that for you to find out."

"You are just so fucking useful, aren't you?" Gilbert deadpanned and looked at where they had entered at. Plenty of people were bustling around, mainly teenagers since it was a Saturday, and there were plenty of food stands nearby. Gilbert's stomach growled as he realized that he had yet to eat anything for breakfast.

"You'll be getting food after you do your hair," Elizaveta chimed, grabbing onto his wrist when Gilbert nearly stopped in front of a McDonalds stand.

"You're already torturing me enough," Gilbert whined, but went along with her anyway. "Now you're starving me?"

"You won't die by going another hour or so without food," Elizaveta stated. "And maybe, if I'm nice enough, we can go shopping for other things after we find you a good enough looking tux."

"Wunderbar," Gilbert stated as Elizaveta let him to an escalator going down and released him.

"I called ahead of time, but I wonder if Feliks will be busy…" Elizaveta thought out loud as they lowered to the floor below, surrounded by people absorbed in their own worlds. He got a few glances from people, something he'd gotten used to when he lived in a big town. But he still saw plenty of kids from school with shopping bags and phones taking up all of their hands.

Gilbert decided to stay quiet as he followed Elizaveta through the maze of people and stores until they came up to one that had "Salon" written in obnoxious pink cursive over a store filled with windows. Inside, there was a bunch of women sitting in chairs, either getting their hair done, or waiting to get their hair done.

They walked in and Gilbert nearly choked on the perfume as Elizaveta searched through the store and started waving at someone. At Gilbert's first glance, he would have assumed it was a girl. But, through a closer look, he was able to figure out that it was a boy with long blonde hair. Almost like Francis', but straighter. And he was wearing quite a lot of pink. He smiled at Elizaveta, but it dropped at the sight of Gilbert.

"Is this, like, really what you're giving me to deal with?" he asked as he got closer and Gilbert fought not to let out a laugh, knowing Elizaveta would definitely hit him with the frying pan if he did let it out.

"Why are you looking at me like I'm a lost cause?" Gilbert asked, deciding to hold back anything else he might have said.

"Because you, like, totally are, honey," the boy rolled his eyes and tugged at a lock of Gilbert's hair, making him kneel over slightly since the boy was shorter than him.

"Honey?" Gilbert asked.

"Why are you doing this to me, Eliza?" the boy groaned and released Gilbert.

"Because you're a miracle worker?" Elizaveta shrugged happily. "And I really need this for a friend."

"Lucky for you, I am a miracle worker," the boy looked him up and down. "Please tell me you're doing something to those eyes."

"Of course," Elizaveta nodded happily. "I want him to look his best for his boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend, huh?" the boy stared at him without blinking for a little while. "Fine, I'll do it. But a miracle for him would cost you, like, a fortune."

"One more thing!" Elizaveta said happily. "He's Old Man Fritz's nephew."

"Get in my chair, you brute," the boy nodded to one of the few empty chairs near the back of the parlor area.

"And let the torture actually begin," Gilbert sighed, deciding to head to the chair that looked like it could spin in a 360 before Elizaveta had to threaten him.

"You're amazing, Feliks!" Elizaveta hugged him as Gilbert slumped in the chair.

"Yeah, yeah," Feliks rolled his eyes and went to what looked like a bunch of drawers on wheels behind the chair. "Ugh, what have you done to your hair to make it this horrendous?"

"Nothing?" Gilbert shrugged.

"You're damn right it's nothing," Feliks sighed and pulled out a pair of scissors from nowhere. "Your hair looks like something my pony's tail looks like after he does his business."

"You're doing wonders for my self-esteem, you know," Gilbert smirked back at him.

"And I'm so sure you care," Feliks rolled his eyes and took another lock of hair, rubbing it slightly. Gilbert glanced over at where Elizaveta was and found her happily sitting in a chair, reading some girly magazine. "I'm definitely going to have to teach you how to really take care of you hair, because this is, like, outrageous."

"I am so sure it is," Gilbert chuckled to himself. He was very thankful now that he wasn't flamboyantly gay.

* * *

"Why the hell do you use foil?" Gilbert asked, getting very tired of staring at the wall while Feliks was taking out the locks of hair he was supposedly highlighting. He'd also cut a fair share of Gilbert's hair, all the while talking about a Toris that he was apparently obsessed with.

"Because of a bunch of complicated things you just don't care about," Feliks said through some random pop song he was humming at the time.

"How do you even put highlights in white hair?" Gilbert asked. He was sure that, by now, he was annoying Feliks with his constant questions about what he was doing, but it just gave him more of a chance to get a laugh when he started talking again.

"Your hair was not white, it was, like, gray," Feliks scoffed. "And you reek of smoke, which is totally nasty, I don't know how you have a boyfriend, yet I don't even have one yet."

"I have absolutely no idea," Gilbert laughed as Feliks smiled, stepping back.

"I. Am. Amazing," Feliks said happily. "Eliza!"

Elizaveta, who had yet to look up from her magazine, glanced at them and Feliks happily waved her over. When she was a few steps away, she had seen Gilbert's "new hair" and immediately ran over to them and started playing with Gilbert's hair.

"Oh, my God!" she gasped and Gilbert raised his eyebrows in confusion. "You are so amazing!"

"I know," Feliks smirked and happily went behind Gilbert and spun the chair around so that Gilbert was looking in the mirror. His hair was definitely completely different from the last time he'd seen himself in the mirror. Feliks was right, his hair was gray. But now…Gilbert didn't know how to describe it. It was brighter, more ragged but still neat, and far more awesome.

"What the hell…" Gilbert muttered. He remembered that, in plenty of pictures, his hair was definitely not gray, it was white. When did it change? He couldn't help but let out a small laugh, going up to feel it.

"Aw," Elizaveta teased, standing behind him.

"You're blocking my awesomeness in the mirror, cow," Gilbert smirked and Feliks whacked him in the head with his hair dryer. "Ow!"

"You're so self-centered," Feliks rolled his eyes.

"You're just jealous," Gilbert said happily, jumping out of the chair. Even when he turned around from the mirror, he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. How did he not notice his hair turning gray? It was almost like he had grown old, but he hadn't noticed it.

"Fritz has done, like, so much for me," Feliks said as Gilbert saw Elizaveta try to hand him a credit card. "Definitely more than dealing with this brute."

"I know you care," Gilbert winked and Feliks stuck his tongue out at him.

"Alright, let's get you some food before you keel over," Elizaveta laughed, grabbing onto Gilbert's shoulders and leading him out of the salon. "Thanks again!"

"It was, like, no problem," Feliks shrugged.

"You look about 100 percent better," Elizaveta said happily, weaving through the crowd easily to get to the escalator once again.

"I hate it admit it, but, ja, I do," Gilbert sighed and then something unexpected happened. Elizaveta gave him a hug. "What are you doing, cow?"

"I just think it's adorable how far you've come!" she chirped, pulling back and showing off a large smile. "And it's all because of Mattie!"

"Okay," Gilbert blinked.

"It just sucks you're still smoking and drinking," she sighed slightly, her face going into that of deep thought. "I guess that'll get resolved eventually, though."

"Whatever you say," Gilbert shook his head and continued to where the food stores were. To be honest, there was a part of him that wanted to quit his bad habits, mainly for Matthew. Of course he knew smoking and drinking was bad for him, as well. But, he just couldn't quit. There was that addictive factor that had him trapped. His punishment: deteriorating health and never being able to actually kiss Matthew.

"So, which horrible fast food place do you want?" Elizaveta asked, holding up Fritz's card happily.

"Whichever one will get me to forget the pain of shopping for a suit," Gilbert smirked.

"Well, I don't think they can sell beer to minors," Elizaveta laughed, "I'd say we should go for McDonalds."

* * *

"I still don't see what this is accomplishing," Gilbert stated, finding it rather hard to keep his eyes open while Elizaveta was going around them with some weird pen thing. They were back in his room after Gilbert had been dragged into some stupid store to get a plain and boring black suit. He would have killed for that awesome red one. Gilbert was sitting on the chair for his desk while Elizaveta was standing over him.

"Trust me, it'll look great," Elizaveta hummed, focusing on him. "Now stop blinking!"

"You're about to jab my eye with a pen!" Gilbert argued.

"If I can do this on myself, I'm pretty sure I can do it to you," Elizaveta rolled her eyes. "Besides, I'm almost done, anyway."

"This suit sucks," Gilbert sighed, changing the subject to something even worse.

"Yes, but you look amazing," Elizaveta hummed and the pen was finally put away from his eyes. "You'll get used to it eventually. I've even seen Alfred in a suit and he didn't mind it that much after a while."

"I am nothing close to that idiot," Gilbert rolled his eyes. He didn't know why people compared them so much.

"Sure you aren't," Elizaveta smirked. "Alright, now you can go ahead and take a look at my masterpiece."

"Sure, that's the word for it," Gilbert sighed and quickly left the room to go into the bathroom just across the hall. He flicked on the light and blinked in surprise at the person who looked back at him through the reflection.

The white hair was one thing, but whatever Elizaveta had done with that pen had made his ruby eyes shine brighter than he thought they'd ever have. He could hardly even see the lines she had drawn around his eyes. And the suit, though it made him look a little stuffy, was actually pretty cool. Gilbert had to resist the urge to pose like James Bond.

"So?" Elizaveta leaned against the door frame of the small bathroom.

"Awesome," Gilbert smirked.

"Thought so," Elizaveta said in a sing-song voice. "You really do clean up great."

"Don't count on it happening often," Gilbert laughed and turned to face her. "Thanks."

"All in the name of ensuring Matthew doesn't get disappointed," Elizaveta hummed. "Anyway," she pulled out her phone to check the time, "I told Mattie you'd be ready by 7. At look at that, it's 7:05."

"Did he enlist you or did you just tell him you'd take charge?" Gilbert asked as he quickly passed her. They had bought dress shoes, that were really uncomfortable in Gilbert's opinion, and he just had to put those on and he would leave.

"I knew he would need help," Elizaveta stated. "And he didn't argue, or anything. He started laughing a lot."

"I figured he would," Gilbert smiled slightly to himself, slipping the shoes on. When Elizaveta wasn't looking, he was able to slip a flask into his pocket, knowing he would need one if he was going to a school dance.

"Well, let's get going, then!" Elizaveta swiftly grabbed onto his wrist and dragged him down the stairs.

"You look nice," Fritz said smugly from his chair.

"Shut up," Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"I don't think I've seen your hair like that since you were six," Fritz laughed.

"Ja, well, admire it while it lasts," Gilbert sighed, messing with his hair a little. The idea of going to see Matthew did make him a little nervous.

"Thanks again for letting me kidnap your nephew!" Elizaveta chimed as they left out the front door and went down the porch steps.

"So what about you getting ready for this thing?" Gilbert asked as they walked to the house where Matthew and Alfred lived.

"I have to show up fashionably late," Elizaveta laughed. "Otherwise, what's the point?"

"Of course," Gilbert laughed, shaking his head.

"Alright, I want to see your face when you see Mattie," Elizaveta said happily, stopping at the foot of the stairs to their porch.

"Have you seen him in a suit before?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow, but climbed the stairs anyway. He was way too awesome to back out now.

"Well, he's too cute to not have had a date last year," Elizaveta chimed and Gilbert glanced back at her.

"Should I be jealous?" he smirked, trying to hide the fact that he was, in fact, very jealous.

"Depends if you wanna know who it was," Elizaveta laughed.

"Nein, I don't," Gilbert quickly turned back around and rang the doorbell.

Immediately, there was a bang inside the house and stumbled footsteps along with some yelling he couldn't quite understand through the door. Said door was yanked open, revealing Alfred, who still had some intense bedhead, looking critically at him.

"Well, at least you look like you're taking this seriously," Alfred muttered.

"You do realize that I'm not here for you, right?" Gilbert smirked.

"If you aren't nice, I could just not allow Mattie to come out," Alfred glared at him.

"Like you could even do that," Gilbert laughed.

"Come on, Al," Matthew sighed behind him and Gilbert raised an eyebrow. It was too bad he couldn't see him yet, since Alfred was taking up all of the space.

"Mattie," Alfred whined, turning back to him.

"Please?" Matthew tried and Alfred groaned.

"Fine," Alfred leaned back. "But if I hear about any funny business, I'm kicking your ass."

"I'd like to see you try," Gilbert challenged and Matthew finally stepped through the door and Gilbert couldn't help but smile.

There was an obvious attempt to try to tame Matthew's hair, but it was still wavy and even the adorable little curl was still present. His purple-blue eyes nearly shone with happiness, though they hid nicely behind his glasses. He was in a same colored suit as Gilbert, but it was naturally smaller. And they apparently didn't have any dress shoes, so he had sneakers on.

"Wow," Matthew blinked at him.

"I can say the same to you, Birdie," Gilbert smiled.

"I think I'm gonna puke," Alfred groaned, closing the door, but Gilbert saw him looking at them through the nearby window.

"I-I don't have any dress shoes," Matthew muttered, glancing down at his feet.

"I think you look awesome, "Gilbert smirked.

"You, too," Matthew smiled.

"I feel like James Bond or something," Gilbert laughed and Matthew giggled.

"Alright, you two lovebirds, get going," Elizaveta chimed behind them.

"Ja, ja," Gilbert sighed and swiftly turned around, holding out a hooked arm to Matthew with a grin. "Shall we?"

"Of course," Matthew giggled.

**Stop and Stare is by OneRepublic.**

**D'aw! They're so cute! I've been looking forward to this for a while. Next couple chapters were probably one of the first I came up with for this story, so I'm pretty excited for all of them. Next chapter, you get to see them at the dance! Ooooh! And I couldn't resist using Feliks. I needed a hairdresser and I had to think of a good Hetalia character. And since Francis is busy being in New York right now, I've got Feliks! Who is wonderful, by the way. I don't think I've ever written him before, or that much, but now that I have, I love it!**

**Also, since I am now low on time and am no longer one chapter ahead, I can no longer give you guys my chapter previews. I apologize, but school is horrid this year. Screw IB, even though it might let me go to college out of country…**

**Anywho, please review and look out for Chapter 10, Intoxicated.**


	10. Intoxicated

Chapter 10. Intoxicated.

"I'm surprised Alfred isn't stalking us," Gilbert laughed as they started down the street. Elizaveta had even left them alone, which was a shocker.

"Arthur's not into this kind of thing," Matthew shrugged. "Alfred usually spends the night pouting because he couldn't get him to go."

"How long have those two been together if there's a 'usually'?" Gilbert smirked.

"Two years?" Matthew shrugged. "There was a point when Arthur broke it off, but then Alfred did something he found charming, so they've been together since."

"He can actually be charming?" Gilbert laughed.

"I asked the same thing about you once," Matthew smirked.

"Hey," Gilbert whined, his smile dropping. "That was when I wasn't trying."

"Funny, that's just what Alfred said," Matthew hummed.

"Would you people quite comparing us?" Gilbert groaned. "I don't see how we're alike!"

"You are," Matthew giggled. "It's really funny."

"Whatever, he's home being an un-awesome loser while I'm out doing shit," Gilbert said proudly. "So we'll focus on that right now."

"'Out doing shit', huh?" Matthew laughed.

"I don't need this harassment," Gilbert crossed his arms over his chest. "I was just dragged to a mall with Elizaveta for a couple hours for this, no big deal at all. I can just go home if I feel like it."

"I'm not worried," Matthew smiled his usually adorable smile. Gilbert knew full well that he wasn't going to leave, especially considering how expensive the ticket he made Fritz buy was.

"If only West could see me now," Gilbert smirked, playing with the cuffs of the suit he was in. "I'm nowhere near as neat as he would be, but I'm pretty damn close."

"What's your brother like?" Matthew asked and Gilbert could see the school looming in front of them. There were a few lights on, but half of the building was as dark as the night surrounding it. There were multiple kids around and a lot of cars, whether adult chauffeurs or actual rides, Gilbert didn't care."

"Why?" Gilbert asked.

"I'm just curious," Matthew shrugged. "You know all about my brother."

"Well," Gilbert looked up at the sky, which was just starting to be dotted with stars in the night. "West is…" He couldn't think of the word. He had stopped hating Ludwig a little bit ago, though he knew he never really hated him. He was just trying to help. "…awesome. He's freaking smart, skipping two grades like some kind of super genius. And, even though he looks like a burley jock guy, he's pretty nice if you give him a chance. He's also a freak about exercising and being neat. I can't tell you how many times I've been woken up at four in the morning to do a fucking jog. After I stayed up late making sure my room was clean enough to pass his test."

"Is he younger or older than you?" Matthew asked as they neared the door.

"Younger," Gilbert smirked. "He doesn't look it, though. He's a hell of a lot bigger than me and way more mature. Teachers always prefer to get the younger Beilschmidt, since there are so many horror stories about me out there."

"I've always wondered what it would be like to have a younger sibling," Matthew smiled, his voice dwarfed by the many students around them as they entered the building.

"It's a pain in the ass to make sure they don't make the same mistakes you do," Gilbert shrugged. "I would think I've done a good job so far, though."

"From the way it sounds, I think so, too," Matthew laughed.

Gilbert smirked and it didn't fall the entire time they went through the line of teenagers waiting to get their tickets. They talked of nothing important after that, just idly talking, a little bit about school, a little about some random thing involving the town. It only fell when they got close to the gym, where the dance music was already vibrating from.

"You're gonna make me go in there, aren't you?" Gilbert sighed.

"Yup," Matthew nodded happily and Gilbert let out a sigh. He reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out his flask. Just the idea of going onto that dance floor made him need a drink. "Are you kidding me?" Matthew asked and, when Gilbert glanced at him, he found Matthew actually glaring at him. It was a sight he'd never seen before and it kind of startled him.

"What?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"You're not gonna drink at a school dance, Gil," Matthew crossed his arms over his chest impatiently.

"You gonna stop me?" Gilbert smirked and it was meant to tease him, but Matthew seemed to take it seriously. In a quick motion, the flask was snatched out of his hand and Matthew actually began drinking. He took a big gulp, something Gilbert knew the kid definitely couldn't handle. His eyes bulged and he brought the flask down.

"M-maple..." Matthew muttered, his face red and Gilbert fought not to laugh. Not only was he freaking adorable, but there was no way he'd ever had alcohol before. And something as strong as this was definitely way too much for him to handle.

"You've never had alcohol before, have you?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow. Matthew shook his head. "You gonna be alright?" Matthew shook his head again. "I think I'm just gonna take that from you now." Gilbert reached for the flask, but Matthew kept it out of his grip.

"Nu-uh," Matthew shook his head, his speech slightly slurred, as he kept the object out of reach. "You ain't gettin' this."

"Do you really think you can keep that from me?" Gilbert asked.

"I can just drink it all," Matthew smirked and took another large drink, despite Gilbert trying to get it back from him. Gilbert had no idea how much was left, nor did he really know what was in there. He was pretty sure it was scotch, but it could have easily been something else he found pilfering through Fritz's alcohol cabinets when he was gone.

"Jesus, alright, just hand it over so I can throw it away before you get us thrown out for having that," Gilbert sighed holding his hand out. He did look around at the few teacher chaperones scattered around where they were and sighed with relief when he found that none of them were paying them any mind.

"Promise?" Matthew asked, his speech growing even worse and his eyes looking very unfocused. He let out a hiccup, swiftly followed by a giggle.

"Ja," Gilbert nodded and happily took the flask from Matthew and dropped it in the nearby trash can. "Now, I have to ask, so you feel like you're about to puke?"

Matthew laughed, his cheeks gone very red. Gilbert really regretted bringing something like that along now. He should have figured that Matthew would do something if he found it.

"I actually feel really good right now," Matthew said, his voice a mix between slurred and giggling.

"And I would know that's a bad sign," Gilbert smirked, holding onto Matthew's hand when he realized he was swaying slightly back and forth. "I'm thinking I should get you home."

"No," Matthew whined and held onto Gilbert's hand with his other one. "We should dance!"

"You can barely stand," Gilbert sighed, easily overpowering the small Canadian, who was trying to drag him onto the dance floor.

"Please?" Matthew begged, leaning close to him. He seemed to realize where he was quickly and close his eyes, leaning even closer to what Gilbert imagined would wind up in a kiss.

Gilbert let out a sigh, pushing Matthew away. He knew full well that Matthew wouldn't actually want to kiss him, it was just the alcohol he couldn't handle. "You smell like beer," Gilbert chimed.

"Then dance, if you won't kiss me," Matthew giggled and swiftly stumbled away, into the gym and Gilbert let out a groan. He followed him in, only having to look for a short while before he found him. It was adorable, the way he was trying to dance, but he wound up simply stumbling.

"I'm taking you home," Gilbert said loudly so Matthew could hear him over the obnoxious music in the background.

"Make me," Matthew giggled.

"That's a lot easier than you seem to think," Gilbert stated and Matthew wrapped his arms around his neck, making Gilbert stumble back slightly.

"You're such a fuddy duddy," Matthew whined.

"Ja, sometimes I gotta be," Gilbert sighed, holding onto Matthew's arms. "How about this? One dance and then we're leaving."

"But I wanna dance to a slow song, too," Matthew whined even more and Gilbert laughed.

"If we wait until a slow song, will you go back without a fight?" Gilbert asked. He just knew the kind of hell Alfred would raise when he found out Matthew was drunk, but it could be worse. At least Gilbert was around to ensure that he wasn't going to get into any trouble.

"Sure," Matthew smiled.

"Fine," Gilbert held onto both of Matthew's arms. "But if you pass out, it's not my fault."

"I'm not gonna," Matthew giggled, jumping up and down happily. He was a lot more expressive drunk than he was sober, it was pretty entertaining. He was also far more adorable.

Gilbert found himself mainly just watching as Matthew stumbled around, vaguely dancing to the beat of the obnoxious song in the background that every other teenager seemed to love. Of course, he had to step in when it looked like Matthew would fall, and when Matthew seemed intent on making him dance with him.

Finally, when a slow song came on and all of the other couples happily went into their own slow dancing positions, the ones there without a date leaving, Matthew happily leaned close to him, yawning. Only a few seconds in, he passed out, his adrenaline running out. Gilbert let out a sigh, easily catching him so that he was still standing, at least.

"You're making it so hard for me to stay my awesome, happy-go-lucky self," Gilbert shook his head, smiling, as he easily picked Matthew up bridal style and swiftly turned to leave the dance floor. He nodded happily to some teacher that gave them an odd look as he left the building and continued back to Matthew's house. He could only think about what Alfred would do at the sight of him.

"You're gonna be so hungover tomorrow morning," Gilbert chuckled, looking down at Matthew's peaceful, sleeping face. "Enjoy it while you can."

When he finally made it to the front door of the house, he figured he couldn't knock on the door with his hands full and he couldn't put Matthew down. Deciding there was no better option, he knocked on the door with his foot. Matthew stirred slightly in his sleep and Gilbert couldn't hide his smile. He looked so cute, but he did feel bad for him. Tomorrow would definitely suck for him.

"What did you do?" Alfred demanded, opening the door.

"Nothing, Gott," Gilbert assured him. "And I'd suggest you stay quiet so he doesn't wake up."

"Fine," Alfred sighed, giving a concerned glance to Matthew. "I can take him to his room." At that moment, Matthew decided to turn over slightly and gripped onto Gilbert's jacket curling further into him.

"You sure about that?" Gilbert smirked and Alfred glared at him.

"Fine, I'll lead you to his room," Alfred groaned and turned towards the stairs. Gilbert noticed as he stepped inside and closed the door with his foot that the layout was very similar to Fritz's house, just different furniture placed in different places. "You guys weren't even gone for very long. What happened?"

"Well, he got drunk," Gilbert said, following up the stairs and into a dark room. He couldn't see very well inside it, but he could see a huge Canadian flag hanging above the bed. "Not my fault, by the way. And he made me dance. And when I was getting him to leave, he passed out."

"You didn't try anything, did you?" Alfred asked suspiciously, moving the comforter out of the way so Gilbert could place Matthew down safely.

"Do I really look like that kind of guy?" Gilbert asked, trying to sound offended.

"Yes," Alfred said bluntly.

"Ouch?" Gilbert laughed, setting Matthew down carefully. When he moved the comforter over the top of him, he saw Matthew's hand move, most likely in search of something.

"Oh, yeah, he needs Kumajirou," Alfred muttered and started searching through the dark.

"He needs what?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"It's this stuffed bear he's had since he was, like, three," Alfred sighed. "I don't think I've ever seen him sleep without it."

"He has a bear?" Gilbert asked and turned to Matthew, imagining him cuddling with a bear. "That's fucking adorable."

"Well, don't get any ideas," Alfred muttered and tossed something to him through the darkness. Gilbert easily caught it, feeling the soft, plush fur in his hands and he handed it to Matthew, who happily latched onto it and tugged it under the comforter with him. "He's gonna be hungover tomorrow, isn't he?"

"Definitely," Gilbert smirked. "Poor kid's never even had alcohol before."

"How did he get it in the first place?" Alfred asked suspiciously.

"I dunno," Gilbert shrugged, making his way to the door. "Someone spiked the punch?"

"Whatever, get out of my house," Alfred said impatiently.

"What happened to your usual snappy self?" Gilbert teased.

"Not in the mood, Gilbert," Alfred sighed.

"You sure as hell aren't," Gilbert laughed

"Out," Alfred pointed to the door downstairs.

"Alright, alright," Gilbert smirked, putting his hands up in surrender as he quickly made his way downstairs and out the door. Alfred slammed it behind him. "He is pouting. Maybe Elizaveta should've been working on Artie this whole time."

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he swiftly made his way to Fritz's house and through the still unlocked door.

"That was quick," Fritz said from behind his newspaper.

"Birdie got drunk," Gilbert shrugged, keeping his hands in his pocket as he made his way up the stairs. "And then passed out."

"Does it have something to do with my missing scotch?" Fritz asked.

"I knew it was scotch!" Gilbert laughed, going into his room and was greeted by Gilbird.

* * *

**Intoxicated is by The Cab.**

**Brah… I finally did this. I have hardly any time to do anything right now because I'm really busy with projects galore and life is a bit of a bitch and…stuff…Yeah, stuff… Anyway, thanks to Gilbert's stupidity bringing alcohol, they didn't get to stay at the dance very long and Matthew probably won't be remembering much of it. I don't know a lot about alcohol, but I'm sure if someone whose never had alcohol before drank nearly an entire flask filled with scotch, they would be pretty well affected.**

**Anyway, I am going to be going to NDK Denver this weekend! I'm so excited! If any of you want to find me and say hi, I will be dressed as Dr. Franken Stein from Soul Eater on Friday, Sapphire Birch from Pokémon Special Manga on Saturday, and Saruhiko Fushimi from K Project on Sunday. I don't bite much, I promise.**

**Anywho, please review! It's totally awesome!**

**And look out for Chapter 11. Check Yes Juliet.**


	11. Check Yes Juliet

Chapter 11. Check Yes Juliet.

"Wake the hell up, you bastard!" a voice yelled in Gilbert's ear, making him snap up from his sleeping position and yell out in surprise.

"What the hell?" Gilbert glared at the person and found Alfred glaring right back at him. "Fritz needs to stop letting people in."

"Took you long enough to wake up," Alfred grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What do you fucking want?" Gilbert groaned.

"It's your fault Mattie's hungover like he is," Alfred stated. "So you're gonna help him out of it."

"What time is it?" Gilbert asked.

"8 or something," Alfred shrugged, seemingly confused by his question. "Why?"

"He wakes up early, even when he's hungover?" Gilbert groaned. "What the hell is wrong with Birdie?"

"He was perfectly fine before you came in and ruined him," Alfred grumbled under his breath.

"Fine," Gilbert sighed and stretched his arms over his chest. "Just give me a sec to get ready. I gotta look good for my boyfriend." He smirked at the reaction that got from Alfred, who quickly turned to leave the room. Gilbird flew from his cage to peck him in the head.

"Your bird fucking hates me," Alfred groaned.

"Good," Gilbert cackled and quickly got up. He was ready in just a few minutes, not really caring too much about his appearance. He ensured he didn't have anything Matthew might steal from him (cigarettes or alcohol) on him before leaving the room. Gilbird seemed intent on following him and Gilbert just shrugged, letting him come. He couldn't remember the last time Gilbird had actually been able to stretch his wings outside, so this might be good for him.

When he came downstairs, he found Fritz and Alfred talking about something, Fritz in his usual chair and Alfred leaning against a wall. They stopped when Gilbert came down the stairs and Alfred quickly left through the door.

"You know, that kid reminds me a lot of you," Fritz smirked.

"Shut up, I don't wanna hear it," Gilbert groaned, leaving the house swiftly.

Alfred was already on his own porch by the time Gilbert left the house and Gilbert calmly walked after him at his own, steady pace. He could remember fairly well where he had gone the previous night to put Matthew down in his room, so he didn't even need to follow Alfred, who actually turned to go into the kitchen.

When Gilbert made it upstairs and into Matthew's room, he found it in more or less the same state it was in before; the blinds drawn, no lights on, and with a seemingly sleeping Canadian in the bed. This time, though, Matthew was face-down in a pillow with one hand falling off the edge of the bed holding onto one of the arms of that stuffed bear.

Gilbird tweeted happily and swiftly went to nest in Matthew's hair. Matthew groaned and used his free hand to vaguely wave Gilbird away. The bird retreated to nestling in Gilbert's hair and Gilbert chuckled.

"You're even cute when you're hungover," he chuckled, making sure to keep his voice at least slightly quiet since the poor boy probably had a massive headache at this point. He knelt down next to his bed in time to see Matthew's eyes open slightly to look at him.

"I don't feel cute," Matthew grumbled.

"Trust me, it never feels good," Gilbert smiled.

"It's weird hearing you be quiet," Matthew muttered.

"I've been drunk a few times and I know that it sucks when people are loud," Gilbert smirked. "So I'll tone down my awesomeness for you for today."

"Thanks," the corners of Matthew's mouth twitched into something close to a smile, but his eyes closed, most likely due to a pounding headache.

"So, your brother's pissed at me for letting you get drunk," Gilbert sighed.

"I'm a little mad, too," Matthew mumbled and Gilbert laughed.

"So we get to spend all day together until you start feeling better," Gilbert continued. "I've got plenty of experience in this field, so I know just what to do."

"And what is that?" Matthew sighed, not bothering to open his eyes again.

"We're going outside," Gilbert smiled.

"No," Matthew said quickly.

"Ja," Gilbert nodded. "You're getting fresh air, even if I have to carry you."

"I just don't want to move," Matthew groaned. "Can I just lay here all day?"

"Nein," Gilbert chuckled, shaking his head. "I'll get you some food and water while we're out, too."

"Please no," Matthew muttered, shoving his head into the pillow once more.

"I'm probably gonna need to get you some shoes, too," Gilbert glanced around the room and found some tennis shoes that it looked like he could just slip onto the Canadian's feet.

"I'm still in the suit," Matthew muttered.

"Awesome," Gilbert chimed and swiftly stood up. He carefully took off the covers from the top of Matthew, which resulted in getting whacked in the head by the stuffed bear. "Hey, that wasn't nice."

"Because you're not being nice," Matthew grumbled and Gilbert couldn't stop himself from laughing more. Gilbird happily hopped off of Gilbert's head and happily nuzzled into Matthew's face. "Why is Gilbird in my house?"

"He wanted to come," Gilbert shrugged and turned to put the shoes on the Canadian. He figured they hadn't taken off his shoes the night before, but Matthew must have been semi-conscious and had taken them off.

"Whatever," Matthew sighed and allowed the shoes to be put on him.

"Now you're gonna have to sit up," Gilbert smirked, kneeling down once again.

"You can't make me," Matthew muttered.

"I can get you some pancakes," Gilbert stated and Matthew's eyes opened to look at him with a slightly happy expression.

"Promise?" Matthew asked.

"Ja, we'll just stop by my place and get money from Fritz," Gilbert shrugged.

"Fine," Matthew sighed and slowly sat up so that his legs dangled off the end of the bed and he drowsily looked up at Gilbert. "Why are we going outside again?"

"Fresh air is good for you," Gilbert chimed and swiftly turned around. "Now put your arms around my neck."

"Sorry if I choke you accidentally," Matthew sighed and did as he was told. Gilbert just laughed and stood up, holding onto Matthew's legs so that he wouldn't slip down.

"I think I can trust you," Gilbert laughed as Gilbird happily circled around them.

"I feel like a little kid," Matthew mumbled as Gilbert started walking, resting his chin softly on Gilbert's head.

"You're really light like one," Gilbert smirked. "Do you ever eat anything, kid?"

"Of course I do," Matthew hit his head and Gilbert laughed, but he made sure to keep his voice down for Matthew. "I do actually care about my health, unlike you."

"It's called addiction sweetheart," Gilbert chimed as he started down the stairs. As much as he hated to admit it, his fingers were twitching slightly at the mere thought of a cigarette. He tried to shove it out of his mind, but it was hard. Matthew helped.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Alfred was in front of them just when Gilbert was about to reach for the front door.

"Diner," Gilbert shrugged. "Maybe the park after that."

"Why?" Alfred narrowed his eyes at him.

"I asked the same thing," Matthew sighed, though his voice held a small playfulness that made Gilbert smile.

"Who here has had experience with this?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"I told you to help, not kidnap him," Alfred stated.

"Doing both is way more awesome," Gilbert shrugged. "Besides, I don't know if you've noticed, but you're a little loud. I'm pretty sure Birdie's got a headache and your voice is definitely not working for him."

"Like your voice is any better," Alfred stuck out his tongue at him and Gilbert laughed before doing the same to him. "He better come back sober and not hungover."

"Aye-eye," Gilbert gave a small salute, since he couldn't do much with Matthew on his back. Alfred opened the door for him with a sigh and swiftly closed it behind him once he started down the porch steps. "Your brother is so nice."

"Me getting drunk probably didn't help the fact that he doesn't trust you at all," Matthew grumbled, using one hand to cover his eyes from the sun. "I didn't know you had this much muscle."

"I'm just awesome at hiding it," Gilbert shrugged.

"Because that's just the perfect word for it," Matthew sighed as Gilbert started up the porch steps to his own house and easily opened the door before stepping in.

"Oi, Fritz," Gilbert called in but still kept his voice fairly quiet. "I need money for the diner."

"Should I ask why?" Fritz raised his eyebrow at him.

"Long story," Gilbert shrugged and held out a hand while Matthew clung to him to prevent himself from falling off, his chin resting on Gilbert's shoulder now. "Money."

"You're so rude," Matthew giggled slightly.

"Well, you're insulting me so that means you're feeling better," Gilbert smirked.

"Please don't kill my bank account," Fritz tossed Gilbert a hard, which he easily caught and stuffed into his pocket.

"No promises," Gilbert chimed before backing out the door and closing it with his foot.

"Fritz is awesome," Matthew said, using a hand to cover his eyes once again. "What is this sun doing to help me, again?"

"Well, it'd be nice if it was cloudy," Gilbert shrugged. "Fresh air is good and I'm pretty sure your brother can't make pancakes worth shit."

"He has to use the box, or even a spray can, like that one time," Matthew muttered. "I've been trying to teach him how to make them from scratch, but he's so lazy…"

"And you're not in the mood and I know I can't make pancakes, especially this early in the morning," Gilbert continued. "So we're going to the diner to get you food that you'll like and water. You don't get anything else."

"Like I'd want anything else," Matthew sighed. "Out of curiosity, what kind of alcohol was that?"

"Scotch," Gilbert stated. "I have no fucking clue what possessed you to drink nearly all of it, but it was a really stupid idea."

"I didn't do anything too bad when I was drunk, right?" Matthew groaned. "Please tell me I didn't."

"I kept you pretty in check," Gilbert laughed. "I don't know how much you remember, but we danced for a while until you passed out. You also tried to kiss me."

"I-I did?" Matthew squeaked and Gilbert smirked.

"Ja, but you smelled like alcohol," Gilbert shrugged. "You definitely shouldn't kiss someone when you smell like that."

"Thanks," Matthew kissed him on the cheek lightly and Gilbert smiled. "I wonder how funny this looks. Our town bad boy carrying our town goody-two-shoes."

"I bet it looks perfectly awesome," Gilbert grinned.

"I bet it does, too," Matthew giggled.

* * *

After the diner, they went to the park to just sit under a tree and talk about either nothing or the people that passed by. They only got up when the sun began to go down and Matthew was actually in the mood to get up and walk by himself. Gilbert's fingers constantly twitched for something and often found himself petting Matthew's hair to keep his mind occupied. Matthew didn't seem to mind, though.

When Gilbert stood on the porch after watching Matthew disappear, his need for cigarettes and alcohol increased 10 fold. He wrenched open the door and immediately started up to his room. Gilbird happily followed behind and swiftly nestled into his cage in Gilbert's room to fall asleep.

"Rough day, huh?" Gilbert smirked before pulling out a pack of cigarettes from underneath the bed and lighting one. He nearly let out a sigh of relief with the first breath when Fritz came in.

"Those'll kill you, you know," he smirked, leaning in the doorway.

"Shut up," Gilbert muttered and slumped on his bed, looking down at the pack still in his hand. "It's not like I'm proud of it."

"I'd like my card back, please," he held out his hand and Gilbert swiftly took the card out of his pocket and tossed it to the man that easily caught it. "I also have something for you," Fritz smiled and pulled out a black rectangle. He tossed it to Gilbert, who easily caught it and stared at it.

"My phone?" Gilbert glanced up at his uncle.

"Ja, you deserve to get it back," Fritz shrugged. "You've been a good kid and all that bullshit."

"Is that what you've been feeding my parents?" Gilbert muttered, allowing his head to rest in his hand as the other busied itself with turning his phone on as Fritz had turned it off.

"I'm not lying, am I?" Fritz asked calmly.

"Nein," Gilbert muttered. Matthew was a better example for him than he thought. Who knew how long it would last, though? Gilbert wanted it to last forever, though he knew that Matthew might not because of Gilbert's stupid habits.

"You'll figure it out," Fritz said, turning to leave the room. "You're a smart kid."

"Bullshit," Gilbert muttered, digging under his bed to find a bottle of beer he'd stashed there. He could use a good drink.

* * *

Gilbert hated to admit it, but he was drunk. After staying up the majority of the night catching up on his phone and drinking until he passed out, he woke up with a buzz still present in his head. He liked the idea of keeping it there and realized he hadn't done his homework for the weekend, which meant he was screwed for the day.

Seemed like a perfectly good reason for him to get drunk before leaving for school. He left late, which resulted in him walking alone, since Alfred had forced Matthew to walk with him. He still made it to the school grounds before school started and decided to stumble around the back of the school before he had to go inside and deal with teachers yelling at him for being drunk. There were a few kids practicing baseball near a tree he decided to stop at and, without thinking, Gilbert pulled out a cigarette and lighter, and began to smoke.

"Gilbert?" Matthew seemingly appeared out of nowhere and yanked the cigarette out of Gilbert's mouth. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You're grouchy today," Gilbert laughed.

"You have got to be kidding me," Matthew snapped at him. "You're drunk!"

"Am I that obvious?" Gilbert smirked, obviously not caring.

"I thought you were getting better!" Matthew let out a groan. "I was around you all yesterday and you didn't even look like you were going to smoke at all."

"Not when you're around," Gilbert shrugged.

"I can't believe you," Matthew shook his head. "Do you even know what all this is doing to you? You're at school drunk! Do you know what that means? It means you don't care! I thought you were starting to care, but obviously I was wrong!"

"Calm the fuck down," Gilbert laughed. "It's not the end of the world."

"I thought you were taking things seriously now," Matthew stated and he actually seemed angry, which was rather odd.

"It's just one day," Gilbert assured him. "What the fuck does it matter."

"It matters a lot!" Matthew yelled at him and it would have surprised Gilbert, had he been sober. There was some round object in the sky that Gilbert noticed was coming towards him, but he thought nothing of it. "You're just so-"

Matthew collapsed onto the ground and, immediately, Gilbert's blood ran cold. In a second, he seemed to have completely sobered up and looked down at the Canadian that was face-down in the ground. Parts of his hair were turning blood red and there was a baseball lying nearby.

"Matthew!"

* * *

**Check Yes Juliet is by We The Kings.**

**And you all thought this would just be a happy, fluffy fic. Psh, nah, I don't roll like that. This has been planned since, like the beginning. Gilbert means the best, but he can really be a fucking idiot sometimes, so that results in him doing some stupid shit. And paying for it. Sorry, Mattie!**

**Also, in other news, in history, I got to do this thing where I pretended to be Fritz for 40 minutes for a grade. I got to chat with a Voltaire and a John Locke and it was pretty epic. That also happened to be the day of NDK, so I was dressed up as Stein, so that was also entertaining.**

**Anyway, please review!**

**And look out for Chapter 12. Astronaut.**


	12. Astronaut

Chapter 12. Astronaut.

Gilbert was practically frozen in place. How could he be so fucking stupid? He saw the ball coming their direction, but he was just too self-absorbed to actually notice it. And now Matthew was the one paying for it.

"Hey, sorry about the fly ball, is everyone-" one of the kids who had been practicing baseball came up to them and froze in horror when he saw Matthew. "Oh, my God!"

"Nearest hospital, where is it?" Gilbert stated.

"Uh…I…" the kid couldn't seem to get out a coherent sentence.

"Where the fuck is the nearest hospital?!" Gilbert snapped.

"Uh, i-it's like ten miles away," the kid muttered.

"Someone call an ambulance!" a girl shrieked.

Gilbert glanced at the multiple students around them and found that at least 5 of them had phones pressed against their ears. He let out a groan and quickly knelt down to carefully turn Matthew around and wince at the quickly growing puddle of blood. He gingerly picked Matthew up and quickly started walking towards the front of the school. If people were already calling an ambulance, then he might as well be up front where the ambulance would be to get Matthew help as quickly as possible. He was careful to make sure Matthew was okay in his arms and luckily he just appeared to be knocked out. He was breathing and he wasn't doing anything weird. But he was still bleeding from the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, Birdie," Gilbert stated as he continued to walk as quickly as he could without jarring Matthew too much. Surprisingly, he could already hear the siren of an ambulance nearby and he only waited in front of the school for about a minute. The people in front stared and gossiped furiously out of panic.

Gilbert honestly had no idea what he was supposed to do. He couldn't help…and it was all his fault. If he hadn't been drunk…

The ambulance skidded to a stop in front of them and, immediately, people rushed out, asking rushed questions and taking Matthew back inside, where he rested peacefully on a gurney. Apparently, they decided that they hadn't asked enough questions and had Gilbert join them inside the ambulance. He probably wouldn't have stayed at school in the first place with his attention sharply focused on the Canadian still bleeding out of his head.

Just as the doors were closing, Gilbert could see Alfred making his way through the crowd that had grown in front of the school to see the spectacle of an ambulance. Gilbert winced as the doors shut. Alfred would probably hate him for this.

The entire ride to the hospital was filled with questions and Gilbert's mind reeling to try to come up with something coherent to say as he stared at Matthew. They moved quickly, making sharp turns that made Gilbert stumble around a lot, until they finally stopped at the hospital and Matthew was rushed inside. Gilbert tried to follow, but he was merely greeted by someone saying he should simply stay back.

And so Gilbert was stranded in the waiting area, surrounded by people with some sort of cough or were extremely irritable because they had to get going to work and were being held up. He hardly even moved until someone ran up behind him and forced him to turn around.

"What the hell happened?!" Alfred snapped, panting heavily. Gilbert assumed he most likely ran there. "All of a sudden, everyone's saying there's an ambulance and I see you and Mattie going into it!? What the fuck happened?!"

"It's all my fault, I'm sorry," Gilbert hung his head so he wouldn't have to look Alfred in the eyes when he said he was what caused Matthew to get seriously hurt. "I was fucking drunk and Matthew was chewing me out for it. There were some stupid kids playing baseball before school or some shit and I saw a ball coming towards Matthew, but I was too drunk to actually notice it. And he got hit."

"Where?" Alfred asked.

"Somewhere in the back of his head," Gilbert muttered. "Gott, I-I'm sorry."

"I'll be right back," Alfred stormed passed him and went to the receptionist, who seemed bored out of her mind, snapping at some gum. Gilbert stayed where he was, not wanting to move, and watched their interaction.

For a while, Alfred was polite, though Gilbert could tell that it was forced. Eventually, Alfred snapped and started yelling at the girl behind the counter, who jumped slightly, but other than that was unfazed. She'd obviously worked here for a long time. She typed on some computer for a bit and called a couple people on the phone before sending Alfred away.

"Fucking bitch," Alfred grumbled. "I should be able to see my own fucking brother."

"Look, let's just sit down and wait until we can see him," Gilbert stated and slowly walked towards one of the sections of chairs that hardly anyone was sitting at.

"You really feel bad about this, huh?" Alfred asked.

"Why shouldn't I?" Gilbert scoffed and slumped into the uncomfortable chair. "If I hadn't been such an idiot, he wouldn't even be in this mess."

"Look, I'm not saying it isn't your fault or anything," Alfred sat down next to him, "but you shouldn't blame yourself."

"Are you trying to be philosophical now?" Gilbert asked.

"Mattie's probably been the happiest I've ever seen him since he started going out with you," Alfred sighed. "I know he won't blame you for this kind of thing."

"It is my fault, though," Gilbert stated. "I'm just a fucking idiot."

"Yeah, you really are," Alfred smirked and Gilbert sent him a glare. "He's able to look over that and so are a lot of people if they've given you a good chance, so I don't think that's a problem. If you don't blame yourself, then I don't think he will either. He's just that good of a person."

"And what happens if he doesn't wake up?" Gilbert asked. "What happens if he's not the same? That'll be my fault."

"Stop blaming yourself!" Alfred snapped. "Mattie will be fine and be just like he was before! I've accidentally tackled him down the stairs before and he was laughing and walking the next day! This is just some stupid baseball! Mattie probably doesn't look it, but he's tough! You should've seen us playing baseball a while ago. I kept hitting him because my aim was shit and he sucked at catching. He was perfectly fine right after. I mean, this kid played hockey last year. He's tough. I know that much."

"I've been paying more attention to my stupid Anatomy class," Gilbert sighed. "There's a part in the back of the head that's softer than the rest. Looked pretty spot on from where I saw him get hit."

"He's going to be fine," Alfred stated and Gilbert noticed that, at this point, he sounded like he was just saying it to convince himself. Gilbert immediately felt a pang in his heart when he imagined what it would be like if this happened to him. If Ludwig was the one that got wheeled off somewhere in the hospital because of an accident like this.

Gilbert remembered the phone he'd just gotten back and noticed how heavy it felt in his pocket. Last night, he'd made sure to avoid Ludwig completely, only catching up with Francis and Antonio and some of his other friends. Family stayed out of it last night.

"I'm gonna be right back," Gilbert pulled out his phone as he swiftly stood up and walked out to the front of the hospital. He walked out the door as he dialed Ludwig. Just imagining Ludwig in Matthew's position made him worry. He had to talk to him.

The phone rang and Gilbert impatiently tapped his foot, the images of both Matthew and Ludwig on some hospital bed ever present in his mind. Eventually, the ringing stopped.

"_Hallo, this is Ludwig. I am unavailable at this time so leave a message and I will call you back_."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Gilbert grumbled just as he heard the beep that signaled he should leave a message. "West, you better learn to answer your damn phone, especially if I'm calling. But…that's not important right now. I just wanted you to know…Ich liebe dich, alright? I don't hate you. I don't think I ever did." He glanced through the glass doors of the entrance and found a nurse talking to Alfred. "I gotta go."

He hung up and swiftly came back inside as Alfred began to follow the nurse.

"What's going on?" Gilbert quickly stopped Alfred by holding onto his shoulder and the nurse stopped. "Is he okay?"

"They bandaged him up and did some kind of test, apparently, but they say he's fine now," Alfred said. "Apparently just a concussion. But…since he's still out they said that only family can come in."

"Ja, alright," Gilbert's hand dropped. "You better tell me as soon as he wakes up, you hear me?"

"Yeah," Alfred nodded and he and the nurse scurried off.

Gilbert's phone vibrated and Gilbert immediately looked at it, half expecting Ludwig, but it was Fritz.

"Ja?" Gilbert sighed, answering the call.

"I just got a call that there was an ambulance at the school, are you alright?" Fritz said hurriedly.

"Jeez, that was a few minutes ago," Gilbert smirked slightly. "News sure goes slowly."

"I just about had a heart attack, you know," Fritz let out a sigh.

"Relax, I'm fine," Gilbert stated. "I-It was Birdie, though. There was some stupid kid with a baseball. But, look, I'm gonna need you to pick me up, since I'm at the hospital. And if you even think about bringing me back to school, I will crash that car."

"I don't doubt that," Fritz let out another sigh. "I'll be there soon."

"I'll be here," Gilbert muttered, ending that call as well. He shoved the phone back into his pocket to be forgotten about later. He couldn't help but hope that Matthew really was going to be alright, though he could just tell that fate wanted to be a bitch to him.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Fritz asked from the doorway of Gilbert's room.

"Yes," Gilbert nodded, staring at the bursting trash bag he had in his room.

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"You know how hard this is, right?"

"Yes, I fucking know that," Gilbert rolled his eyes. "I'm fully capable of quitting."

"Everything?" Fritz raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Gilbert snapped. "We've gone over this. It's my own fucking stupidity and my fault getting addicted to this shit and Birdie doesn't even like me having them around in the first place. It's caused way too many problems and I'm definitely just going to quit all of it right now."

"Quitting cold turkey is hard," Fritz stated, his brows furrowing in worry. "You can feel free to do it in increments-"

"I'm doing it this way," Gilbert stated resolutely. "Just thinking about it makes me sick and they're way too un-awesome for me anyway."

"So this is the best solution you were able to come up with?" Fritz looked at the trash bag filled with all of the cigarettes, beer, flasks, anything that Gilbert had had in the past.

"Yes," Gilbert nodded. A very large part of him was telling him not to do this, that it would be insanely hard. But he knew that he had to quit all of it now. He couldn't stand the idea of drinking or smoking anymore. Quitting it all at once was his only option. "You won't change my mind, old man."

"I know, I know," Fritz let out a sigh, picking up the bag. "I never could in the first place, like when I told you that you couldn't keep that bird."

"Well, Gilbird's awesome," Gilbert stated, looking at his bird, who was sound asleep in his cage.

"You have such creativity, you know," Fritz laughed as he started down the stairs, taking away everything. Gilbert's room felt strangely empty without all of it, even though the majority of it was hidden. He knew that all of it was gone, though, and it would all stay that way.

The sound of a phone ringing cut through the silence in Gilbert's room and he dove for the object on his bed. He hoped it would be Ludwig and was very confused when he found that it was Alfred. When had Fritz put his number in?

"Hallo?" Gilbert answered.

"So Fritz did give me the right number," Alfred laughed on the other end and Gilbert nearly sighed with relief. That meant Matthew was alright.

"Did you call for a reason or can I just hang up?" Gilbert asked.

"Nah, I figured you'd want to know Mattie's awake. And you can see him now. Our parents gave permission," Alfred stated.

"Alfred, will you let me talk to him?" Matthew's voice sighed in the background and Gilbert couldn't help but smile.

"I'll be there in a couple minutes," Gilbert smirked.

"Alright," Alfred stated and hung up.

"Fritz!" Gilbert said, quickly walking out of his room. "We're going back to the hospital!"

* * *

**Astronaut is by Simple Plan.**

**Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others! They may start being this short, I don't know. My time is kind of going down the drain, but I'm trying to write on a regular schedule; once a week. And also, Mattie's okay! Or is he? You won't get to know until I update again! Mwahahaah!**

**Please review! It's very, very nice!**

**And look out for Chapter 13. Hey Alice.**


	13. Hey Alice

Chapter 13. Hey Alice.

Gilbert glanced down at his phone, checking to make sure he had the right room number in his head as he walked quickly down the hallway of the hospital. Alfred had texted him how to get to Matthew's room and the only problem was that Gilbert was too excited to actually pay good attention to it. Fritz was just laughing behind him, and yet Gilbert still couldn't hide the grin that was slowly morphing onto his face.

Matthew was okay. He had talked over the phone, too, and he sounded just like he normally did. Gilbert really didn't have to blame himself for much after all. Everything could just go back to normal after all of this and it would be even better since Gilbert had decided to quit everything. Not even Alfred could ruin his mood now.

Finally, Gilbert found the right room and didn't even hesitate before he opened the door. The room was small, with not much in it, but that was to be expected for a hospital near such a small town. Matthew was sitting up in the bed, the white sheets covering his legs, and he was laughing at Alfred, who seemed to have stopped midway through a story that required the use of both his arms and legs to tell.

"Did I interrupt something?" Gilbert smirked and Alfred groaned.

"Great, you're finally here," Alfred muttered sarcastically.

"Hey, Gil," Matthew smiled brightly at him and Gilbert noticed that he was almost too happy. It all nearly looked forced coming from him, but Gilbert chose to ignore it for now in favor of his boyfriend.

"Good to see you're alright, Birdie," Gilbert smiled and walked next to his bed. The closer he got, he noticed that there were some bandages wrapped around Matthew's head, but other than that, he looked fine. His glasses rested on his nose and his eyes shone bright, he was so happy. Although, a part of it definitely looked forced.

"Yeah, I'm just fine," Matthew smile and Alfred let out a sigh, leaning against the wall and looking out the window. It wasn't that impressive of a view, so Gilbert had to wonder why he was favoring that view over them.

"So, when do you think you'll be able to get outta here?" Gilbert asked. He glanced back and saw that Fritz was simply leaning against the wall next to the door that was slightly ajar.

"A couple days, they said," Matthew shrugged.

"Awesome," Gilbert grinned. "That way, I don't have to deal with school that much without you. I can't imagine how fucking boring that's gonna be."

Matthew giggled. "Yeah, well, I'm sure you can learn to deal with it."

"It'll just be an un-awesome pain in the ass, though," Gilbert grumbled. "I don't know what I'd do cooped up in here all day. I'd probably go insane from not being able to move. Hey, how about we go walk around? They cleared you for that kind of thing, right?"

"N-not yet," Matthew muttered, looking down at the sheets covering his legs.

"Huh, well that sucks," Gilbert said, though he couldn't help but notice that Matthew was acting a little weird.

"Ugh, why don't you just tell him?" Alfred groaned, looking at Matthew with a fairly irritated expression.

"Tell me what?" Gilbert asked, looking at Matthew, who sent Alfred a glare.

"It's not like he's not gonna find out anyway," Alfred stated.

"Yeah, but…" Matthew sighed.

"Birdie, tell me what?" Gilbert asked.

"I'm thinking I should take my cue to leave," Fritz swiftly left the room and Gilbert didn't even look away from Matthew.

"Well…" Matthew glanced at him before looking back down. "I…uh…I-"

"He can't use his legs anymore, alright?" Alfred sighed irritably and Matthew winced. Gilbert's good mood came crashing down as he looked to Matthew for conformation.

"What?" Gilbert's voice was oddly soft.

"The baseball hit a part of the back of my head," Matthew muttered and winced slightly, still not looking at Gilbert, "that's really soft and has a lot of nerves. It…messed up some of them…and now I can't use my legs. They said that I probably won't be able to walk again."

"And you weren't thinking of telling me this?" Gilbert demanded.

"I knew you would find out eventually," Matthew shrugged, playing with his hands in his lap. "And I knew you'd blame yourself for what happened and you really shouldn't. It's really not your fault and-"

"Yes, it is my fault," Gilbert cut him off. "I was the one that came to school drunk and you were just telling me to sober up. I saw that ball coming, but I didn't even say anything. If I hadn't been drunk in the first place, none of this would have happened."

"Gil," Matthew looked up at him and locked eyes. They were silent for a short while and Matthew bit his lip. "It's not your fault, I don't think it is and that's all that matters. I'm fine, I don't care anymore. Let's just…move past it, alright?"

Gilbert knew he couldn't just move past it. He knew full well that this was completely his fault and that Matthew would have been far better off if he hadn't been such an idiot. But it mattered to Matthew that they just drop it. He obviously didn't want to think about it too much and that was alright with Gilbert.

"Alright, fine," Gilbert sighed. He knew he couldn't just shove it out of his mind, it would still be there, he just wouldn't bring it up with Matthew.

"Thanks," Matthew gave him a soft smile and Gilbert smiled back.

"God, you two are so awkward, I'm gonna gag," Alfred groaned.

"You could leave if you wanted, you know," Gilbert smirked.

"Our parents said that I should stay in the room if he had visitors," Alfred said matter-of-factly.

"Because I am so going to rape him or something in a hospital," Gilbert rolled his eyes and Matthew laughed slightly.

"In their defense, all they know about you is that you got into a fight first day of school," Matthew said.

"Well, it's not my fault that information travels slowly to your parents," Gilbert crossed his arms over his chest.

"It also doesn't help that Al is the only one actually talking about you to them," Matthew chuckled.

"Aw, you don't talk about me?" Gilbert pouted playfully.

"Do you really want an adult version of Alfred coming after you?" Matthew asked.

"Is that really what your dad is like?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"Hell yeah," Alfred said proudly.

"I am so sorry," Gilbert told Matthew, who started laughing again.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it," Matthew laughed. "How do you think I can stand you?"

"Hey, I'm awesome," Gilbert argued. "You can't lump me together with the likes of Alfred."

"Have you ever noticed how you overuse the word 'awesome'?" Alfred asked.

"I use it an awesome amount," Gilbert rolled his eyes and Matthew laughed again.

"I don't know why people keep comparing us," Alfred rolled his eyes. "You're just an idiot."

"You've been getting that, too, huh?" Gilbert smirked. "Hey, Birdie, if Alfred and I are so similar, wouldn't that mean that you're into your brother?"

"Ew," Matthew and Alfred said at the same time and Gilbert burst out laughing.

"Gott, I'm just kidding," Gilbert held onto his stomach he was laughing so hard. "I'm way too awesome to be compared to this kid."

"And I'm way more of a hero than he is," Alfred grumbled.

"I don't see how you guys are similar," Matthew shook his head. "At all."

"Finally, someone gets it!" Gilbert let out a relieved sigh.

"Besides, I don't have his pink backpack either," Alfred smirked.

"I am seriously going to make Fritz pay for making me have that stupid backpack," Gilbert groaned. "It so not awesome."

"I think it's cute," Matthew giggled.

* * *

The three of them talked for maybe an hour before Matthew started to doze off and Gilbert took that (and Alfred shoving him out of the room) as his cue to leave. Fritz was sitting on one of the waiting chairs nearby on his laptop, but he closed it before Gilbert could get a look at what he was doing on it.

"What the hell do you even do for a living?" Gilbert asked.

"Stuff," Fritz shrugged.

"Oh, come on, you know practically everything about me," Gilbert crossed his arms over his chest.

"That only started after the years I heard nothing about you," Fritz pointed out. "I had to learn the hard way that those friends of yours got you into drugs and drinking."

"Okay, one, I wasn't stupid enough to do actual drugs," Gilbert sighed. "There's no way in hell I'd even try pot or meth or whatever the hell else is out there. Besides, Franny and Toni weren't even the ones that pushed me into it."

"And Franny and Toni would be your best friends, right?" Fritz chuckled, tucking the laptop into some bag and standing up. Gilbert followed him as they made their way through the hospital to return to his car in the parking lot.

"Ja," Gilbert nodded. "They've pretty much been the only ones I've talked to since I got my phone back."

"Well, maybe one day they'll be kind enough to visit," Fritz said.

"They probably won't even know how the hell to find this place," Gilbert stated. "I sure didn't pay attention on my way here."

"I bet you didn't," Fritz chuckled.

* * *

A couple of hours later, after Gilbert tried and failed to focus on his homework, he was passed out on his bed with Gilbird happily sleeping and nuzzling into his head next to him. Fritz was simply reading downstairs, about ready to go to sleep himself, when his phone began to buzz on the small table beside him. After a quick look at the caller ID, he answered the call.

"Hallo," he chimed happily.

"Hallo, Uncle Fritz," Ludwig said from the other side of the line. Fritz was pretty amazed with how quickly he grew up as well. In the few years he hadn't seen his nephews, they'd managed to grow quickly. He still hadn't seen Ludwig in person, though he could imagine well enough from the sound of his voice.

"What has you calling so late?" Fritz asked curiously.

"I received a call from Gilbert," Ludwig stated. "I have been trying to reach him, but he hasn't been answering."

"Well, he pretty much fell asleep half an hour ago," Fritz stood up and started up the stairs, leaving his book at his seat to pick back up later.

"Really?" Ludwig asked.

"Ja," Fritz laughed, coming to a stop in front of Gilbert's room, which had the door cracked open.. "It's been a rough day. If you want, I could give him a message, if it's that important."

"He sounded…" Ludwig hesitated for a short while, "different. Did something happen that I should be concerned about?"

"There was an accident involving a kid in our town," Fritz stated. "His twin brother was really worried and so I think that made Gilbert think of you. How he would feel if you were in the kid's position."

"That does not sound like Gilbert," Ludwig stated.

"Then maybe he has grown up a lot in the few months he's been here," Fritz shrugged and Gilbert moved slightly in his sleep, causing Gilbird to move away from him.

"Well, as long as he is fine, that is all I should concern myself with," Ludwig said and Fritz continued walking to his own room.

"You could always try calling him tomorrow," Fritz shrugged. "I have a feeling he won't be going to school."

"Now that sounds like Gilbert," Ludwig sighed and Fritz nearly laughed. "Maybe I will. Sorry if I bothered you."

"Not at all," Fritz smiled.

"Well, guten nacht," Ludwig sighed.

"Guten nacht," Fritz repeated and Ludwig hung up. "I wonder how he'll react to see Gilbert when he comes to visit…"

* * *

**Hey Alice is by Rachel Macwhirter. (Check her out if you haven't heard of her, she's amazing!)**

**So, a reviewer asked a question: if Gilbert and Alfred are so similar, wouldn't that mean Matthew likes Alfred? (or something generally like that). I decided it was actually pretty hilarious and put it up there because Matthew and Alfred's reactions are just so beautiful. I've been comparing the two so much because there are some serious similarities, especially if you don't delve deep into their characters. Luckily, Mattie can see their obvious differences and is thankfully not attracted to his brother.**

**Anywho, Ludwig got a small bit of action there at the end. I'd be pretty damn curious if my sister randomly called me and said she loved me. Also, a lot of you probably hate me for crippling Matthew. I'm sorry! Mattie doesn't care that much and it's important to story line! So don't kill me, please!**

**And please review! It's amazing!**

**And look out for Chapter 14. Angel With A Shotgun.**


	14. Angel With A Shotgun

Chapter 14. Angel With A Shotgun.

Gilbert waited outside Alfred and Matthew's house, arms crossed over his chest. He was trying to look nonchalant and calm, though inside he was about ready to jump out of his skin. For a few reasons.

Obviously, one of those reasons was the fact that Matthew was going back to school. He had made it back home a couple of days ago and now he was going back to school. They made sure he was fine back at the hospital, no big brain damage, no memory loss…just no legs.

The other reason was the fact that Gilbert was nearly going insane trying to quit cold turkey. He tried to visit Matthew as much as possible because he would make him forget about most of his problems, but when he wasn't around, Gilbert was struggling. Fritz kept telling him he didn't have to just quit cold turkey and that he could try something else, but Gilbert refused. He didn't even want to look at that stuff, no matter how much his body seemed to need it.

He took a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm as the door opened and Alfred and Matthew started down the ramp, which was a new edition to their porch that Alfred and Gilbert made together (now that was an interesting experience).

"Hey, Birdie," Gilbert smiled at Matthew, who gave him a smile back.

"Hey," Matthew greeted.

"Hi," Alfred stated and Gilbert smirked.

"Ready to be back at school?" Gilbert asked as they started moving. Alfred refused to let Gilbert move Matthew in the wheelchair, claiming that he was untrustworthy and would run him into things. Said the guy that had managed to run Matthew into a pole.

"I'm not ready for all the makeup work I'm going to have," Matthew sighed, but still smiled.

"Ja, well, I can probably help you with that," Gilbert shrugged. "You were the one that said I was some kind of genius."

"They weren't those exact words," Matthew giggled.

"There's no way you could even be considered smart," Alfred stated.

"That's because you just haven't seen me try," Gilbert smirked. "I'm freaking awesome, so of course I'm a genius."

"I wouldn't say you're a genius," Matthew shook his head.

"What? Hey!" Gilbert pouted slightly. "I am awesome and a genius! I'm just underappreciated!"

"Yeah, that's it," Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Good to know you understand!" Gilbert chimed and Matthew laughed.

Their entire walk to the school, Gilbert tried as hard as he could to keep Matthew laughing and happy. It distracted him well enough from his biggest problem and he had to try to keep it up. The second they made it on school grounds, however, Matthew and Alfred were immediately surrounded by concerned friends and Gilbert was promptly shoved out of the loop.

He let out a sigh, watching as the crowd swarmed, giving best wishes and offering to help Matthew as much as they could. Gilbert felt his fingers twitch and he tried focusing on something that could distract him. Like what he'd have to do with Matthew to keep him caught up and what they were going to do in History today.

"You quit cold turkey, didn't you?" a voice sounded off behind Gilbert and he jumped.

"Gott, what the hell?" Gilbert snapped, turning towards the source of the voice, who was smirking behind him. Elizaveta.

"Don't think I haven't seen you twitching and stuff all week," Elizaveta smirked. "And you're more jumpy and more pissed off than usual. You totally quit smoking."

"Yeah, so?" Gilbert asked, glancing at the crowd in hopes that they would dissipate, but they didn't.

"Was it for Matthew?" Elizaveta asked curiously.

"Ja," Gilbert nodded. "Why else would I have done it? For my health?"

"Nah, I know you don't care about that," Elizaveta shrugged. "Does he know?"

"No," Gilbert shrugged. "I haven't really had the time and he'll find out eventually, so I'm not in a rush."

"Well, he'll find out if you keep up with your pissy attitude," Elizaveta sighed. "Maybe you should just try something not so extreme."

"No fucking way," Gilbert stated. "I don't even want to think about smoking or drinking anymore."

"Alright, whatever you say," Elizaveta shrugged and slowly walked towards the crowd around Matthew. "Just try to keep calm because I'm sure you don't want Mattie to see your angsty side."

"Ja, I'll try," Gilbert sighed, looking longingly at the swarm. He wanted to go in there, but he wasn't sure how well that would turn out. He would probably just get pissed off and start yelling and that would probably scare Matthew, so he would just have to stay back and watch.

"Gil!" Feliciano popped out of the swarm and ran towards Gilbert, giving him a hug. "Aren't you so happy that Matteo is back?"

"Ja," Gilbert laughed. "What, did you get tired of waiting in that crowd?"

"No, I already said hi," Feliciano shook his head and released Gilbert stepping back. "I have to go to class early, but I just wanted to say that I bet he'll be really happy when he finds out you quit smoking and drinking for him!"

With that, he skipped happily off to the school building.

"How did you…?" Gilbert wondered, watching as the kid disappeared into the crowd. Either Elizaveta told him or he was just more perceptive that Gilbert gave him credit for.

"Hey, Gil," Gilbert glanced back and found Matthew wheeling himself towards him. "Mind helping me to my first class?"

"What about your warden?" Gilbert smirked, wondering what really happened to Alfred.

"He's busy," Matthew sighed, glancing back. "You know, they make moving your own wheelchair look a lot easier in TV and movies."

"That's because they're all inhumanly strong after doing it for so long," Gilbert smirked and Matthew laughed. Just hearing him laugh calmed Gilbert down significantly. As long as he just stayed around Matthew as much as possible, he wouldn't be too bad off. He was sure he could manage the whole quitting thing.

* * *

Apparently, Alfred was still busy during lunch and so that allowed Gilbert to take Matthew to the tree he would always sit at. He still preferred it over the lunch room any day and Matthew was more than happy to be outside as well. They walked outside, past the usual group of obnoxious jocks at the bench, who seemed to finally be able to tell the difference between Matthew and Alfred.

"Hey, check it out, it's the fags!"

The group started laughing as Gilbert stopped walking, gritting his teeth.

"Gil, it's alright, just ignore them," Matthew glanced back at him. "I usually do, it's fine."

"You two gonna kiss again?!" another jock stated and their laughter came harder. Gilbert barely glanced back at them and saw one of them stand up to walk over to them. Gilbert's hands gripped onto the wheelchair tightly. Even if he wasn't high strung over trying to quit, he would have still been severely pissed off at the guys trying to get under their skin. But if he had been his normal, awesome self, he would have just given them some back handed comments and gone on with his day.

"Hey, how about you give no-legs to me and I can try taking him for a spin," the jock offered.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Gilbert snapped, glaring back at him.

"Gil, it's fine," Matthew tried assuring him.

"No, it's not," Gilbert grit his teeth.

"Hey, why dontcha listen to your boyfriend?" the jock laughed. "Looks like he's the one in charge, huh? How do you feel about that, tough guy?"

"How about you fucking shut up before I make you?" Gilbert threatened and Matthew stayed quiet.

"Whatcha gonna do, fag?" the jock smirked. "Aren't all of you just pussies? I bet you can't even touch me!"

That made Gilbert snap. In a second, he whirled around and sent a punch right into the jock's gut that finally made the idiot shut up. But Gilbert wasn't done. He needed something to take his anger out on and it was right there in front of him. He gripped onto the boy's hair and punched him directly in the face, which resulted in a very satisfying broken nose.

"Gilbert!" Matthew yelled and snapped Gilbert out of his rage. He froze, dropping his grip on the boy, who clumsily fell to the ground.

"Mr. Beilschmidt," the sound of Gilbert's History teacher's voice stated behind him. "Mr. Harrison. Follow me to the principal's office."

_I'm a fucking idiot,_ Gilbert scolded himself and begrudgingly held out a hand for the jock that was still in shock on the ground.

"What the hell?" the boy looked at the hand with one hand covering his broken, bleeding nose.

"Just take the fucking hand," Gilbert sighed. He didn't want to look back at Matthew. He'd let his anger get the better of him and he definitely didn't want Matthew to see any part of that side of him.

Eventually, the kid took the hand and Gilbert helped him back into the school.

* * *

Gilbert sat in the chair in front of the principal, Fritz in the chair next to him, trying to get him out of suspension. Gilbert was getting a headache as he tried to think of some way to get a better grip of his anger. He knew that it couldn't last too long, but long enough to make Matthew scared of him or something.

"This is the second fight he has been in this semester," the principal stated.

"Yes, I know, but I also know that he is a good kid," Fritz defended Gilbert. "Just let me work with him and I know that this won't happen again."

"How can I be sure of it this time?" the principal asked. "You said you would help him with the previous fight and look what happened. This time, he actually caused some damage."

"I am more than willing to help pay for any help that other boy needs," Fritz stated. "I know my nephew and I know that this will not happen again. He does not need a suspension to learn a lesson."

"Next time will result in a suspension," the principal let out a sigh and Gilbert let out one of his own out of relief. "For now, he will have detention every day for two weeks."

"Fine," Gilbert stated before Fritz could say anything and both adults were quiet for a while.

"Then it's settled," the principal stated.

"Alright," Fritz sighed and Gilbert heard him stand up. He followed him swiftly behind, lugging his backpack with him. They walked down the empty halls in quiet for a while. Class was in session, but Gilbert was sent home for the day. "What were you thinking?"

"I fucked up, okay?" Gilbert stated. "Let's just get past it."

"Is this because of you quitting?" Fritz asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Probably," Gilbert sighed.

"I told you that you don't have to go through with this," Fritz stated. "We can try some other method."

"No!" Gilbert snapped. "I can do this, just let me do it on my own."

"You don't have to do it on your own," Fritz assured him.

"Yes, I do," Gilbert argued as they stepped out of the school. "It's my fault Matthew's like this and he just wants to forget it. I can't."

"And your punishing yourself with this?" Fritz asked.

"I guess," Gilbert sighed. "I don't know."

"If that's what you want to do, then I guess I can't stop you," Fritz sighed. "Just try to learn to keep control of your temper for now."

"Sure," Gilbert sighed. He knew he would have to go and see Matthew later, but he didn't want to have to face him after what had happened. Matthew really didn't have to see that side of Gilbert…

* * *

**Angel With A Shotgun is by The Cab.**

**Oooh, angst. It's so pretty. I actually really like this chapter. I know a few adults that have tried to quit smoking cold turkey and I know that their major symptom of withdrawal has been irritation. And so when I plug that into Gilbert's personality, he gets severely pissed off. However, in better news, Matthew's all fine and happy! So at least that's going okay with Gilbert!**

**Anywho, I am on a week-long break this week and I am hoping to write a lot, maybe getting updates up at least once every two days, I'm hoping. So look out for a lot of updates, as I have no life and I will be sitting in front of my laptop all week!**

**Please review!**

**And look out for Chapter 15. Just One Yesterday.**


	15. Just One Yesterday

Chapter 15. Just One Yesterday.

Gilbert tried avoiding Matthew as much as he could after the fight. It wasn't very hard before or after school, he could just leave late and make it to school just as the bell rang and he had detention after school. During school was different, though. He actually had classes with Matthew. So he would usually try to just keep himself busy, doing worksheets or studying. Matthew didn't pry or anything, but Gilbert still felt bad for avoiding him. It just had to be until all of the side-effects of quitting were done. Once he made it past that, he could be his regular, awesome, self and everything could go back to normal.

For now, though, he had to just simply play it cool and not let Matthew know that he was going through some…issues.

Currently, Gilbert was just leaving his third detention on Thursday, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets as the other annoying delinquents filed out behind him. A couple of them were fairly interesting on the first day, but now they just got on Gilbert's nerves. They all seemed to have some deep-rooted respect for Gilbert for getting into that fight with Ivan on his first day, so they all seemed intent on making friends with him, but he usually just ignored them.

Gilbert was the last one out of the room and when he turned right to go towards the main school entrance to leave, a voice stopped him.

"You didn't tell me you got detention," Matthew muttered behind him and Gilbert let out a sigh, seeing Matthew sitting in his wheelchair on the other side of the door of the classroom he was just in.

"Ja, well, that kinda happens when you break a kid's nose," Gilbert shrugged. He glanced over to where the exit was, hoping he could make it out of there soon.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Matthew asked suddenly and Gilbert looked back at him. It broke his heart to see that he actually looked pretty damn sad Gilbert let out a sigh.

"Long story," Gilbert muttered.

"Well, you should be able to tell me, of all people, right?" Matthew asked and rolled towards Gilbert, though it was obvious that he had problems with moving himself. "Is something wrong?"

"Nah, I just…" Gilbert leaned against the wall behind him and looked up at the ceiling. "I've just got some anger issues is all."

"Is it because of what happened?" Matthew asked and Gilbert knew he was talking about what happened with his legs.

"No," Gilbert shook his head. "Just don't worry about it, I'll be over it in a couple of days."

"Then how about we do something to cheer you up faster?" Matthew asked with a bright smile. "We haven't been on a date for a while, right?"

"Uh, I've probably got a lot of shit to do at home…" Gilbert rubbed the back of his head.

"And, uh, you're probably lying," Matthew smirked.

"Don't you have that job that I almost got you fired from?" Gilbert tried.

"I decided I should probably quit since I can't exactly do a lot now," Matthew stated. "Come on, you don't have to avoid me."

"Alright, fine," Gilbert smiled slightly. Maybe being around Matthew would help him out again, just as long as another asshole didn't come by. Matthew's smile grew and Gilbert had to fight not to laugh at how adorable he looked. "What were you thinking we could do?"

"How about we hang out at the park?" Matthew offered. "Last time I was there, I was hungover, so I think I could use a good memory of the place."

"As long as you think you can handle my awesomeness on the way there," Gilbert smirked and Matthew giggled. Gilbert had no idea now why he was avoiding Matthew. His mood was improving significantly just by being around him.

"If I've handled it for this long, I'm sure I'll be fine," Matthew laughed.

* * *

"I see a bird," Gilbert said slowly.

"That's what you've seen in all of them," Matthew elbowed him.

"Well, birds come in all shapes and sizes!" Gilbert argued. "They're just so awesome, you see them everywhere! Look, even that one looks like birds!"

"Gil, that's a flock of birds," Matthew laughed.

"I knew that," Gilbert stated.

"I am sure you did, Gil," Matthew stated.

Once they had made it to the park, Matthew suggested that they try cloud watching and Gilbert was so awesome, he agreed to it. He had taken Matthew out of his wheelchair and laid him on the grass nearly under a tree, but enough out of it to see the sky. Gilbert lied down next to him, lacing their hands together and watching not only the sky, but Matthew's face as he concentrated really hard on certain clouds to find out what they looked like.

"Okay, what about that one over there?" Gilbert pointed to a small cloud that was just to the right of them. "I'd say that one looks like Germany."

"Really?" Matthew giggled. "How did you get that?"

"It has the general shape, I think," Gilbert defended himself. "I mean, if you tilt your head a little bit towards me, you could totally see it!"

"Like this?" Matthew asked and tilted his head to the point where it touched Gilbert's shoulder and simply stayed there comfortably.

"Perfect," Gilbert smirked.

"I think it looks like a stack of pancakes," Matthew sighed.

"Maybe," Gilbert shrugged. "You know, you still haven't made me pancakes like you promised me you would."

"Maybe I'll do that soon," Matthew laughed and still didn't move his head, simply nuzzling against Gilbert.

"Am I comfy?" Gilbert smirked and Matthew blushed, but he didn't move, which Gilbert was happy for.

"A little," Matthew smiled softly, closing his eyes happily.

"That's my goal," Gilbert chimed. "I'm just so awesome, I could be a pillow."

"I wouldn't get too ahead of yourself," Matthew smirked.

"Whatever, you know it's true," Gilbert stated. "So, what else do you wanna do? Before Alfred comes charging in saying I'm poisoning you or I'm going to slam you into a tree or something."

"I dunno," Matthew opened his eyes and continued to look at the sky. "Al will probably be busy with football practice for a while. Hey, do you know Kiku?"

"The name sounds familiar," Gilbert shrugged slightly, but made sure not to move Matthew's head too much.

"He has some pretty cool video games," Matthew stated. "I'm sure he's finished with his homework by now and he might let us play some with him."

"Are you sure he won't be busy?" Gilbert smirked at how giddy Matthew was getting.

"He's probably just watching some yaoi Eliza gave him," Matthew shook his head.

"What the hell is a yaoi?" Gilbert asked.

"Don't worry about it," Matthew blushed slightly.

"Well, as long as you know where he is," Gilbert sighed and sat upright, "I guess I'll consider gracing this Kiku with my awesomeness."

"Whatever you say, Gil," Matthew giggled, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Hey, I am awesome and you know it," Gilbert laughed and went into a kneeling position to pick up Matthew and help him sit back down in the wheelchair.

"Everyone knows it with how much you say it," Matthew smirked.

"Good," Gilbert laughed. "That means my awesome plan is working."

"Awesome plan for what?" Matthew raised an eyebrow as Gilbert started walking them back to the sidewalk.

"World domination," Gilbert shrugged. "I'm taking it one city at a time. New York turned out to be too big of a step so I went for something smaller, like this town."

"Whatever you say," Matthew giggled and began telling him directions to get to Kiku's house.

On the way Matthew continued to look at clouds, once finding a bird and demanding Gilbert stop and see it. To Gilbert, it didn't really look like a bird, more like a fish, but he didn't say anything. They continued on their way until Matthew finally made him stop in front of some house, which Gilbert was happy didn't have a stairway up the porch.

Gilbert walked them to the door and Matthew happily rang the doorbell.

"Why so excited, Birdie?" Gilbert asked.

"I've never really been able to play video games without Al around," Matthew shrugged. "It'll be a nice change from having someone always complaining I'm cheating whenever I win."

"I'm guessing you win a lot against that idiot?" Gilbert asked with a smirk, leaning on the wheelchair.

"He just refuses to admit it," Matthew chimed and the door opened in front of them, revealing a shy, small-looking boy. He had short black hair and dark brown eyes and seemed fairly surprised at the sight in front of him.

"Matthew-san?" the boy immediately looked to Matthew, avoiding Gilbert all-together. "Why isn't Alfred-san with you like usual?"

"He's busy," Matthew smiled. "Uh, this is Gilbert, you two haven't met before, I don't think."

"K-Konichiwa, Gilbert-san," Kiku bowed to Gilbert, who blinked a little in surprise. "I apologize for being so informal, but-"

"Hey, it's alright," Gilbert chuckled, cutting Kiku off, who looked at him curiously. "Nice to meetcha, Kiku."

"I-If I may ask, Matthew-san," Kiku looked back to Matthew. "Is he your…partner?"

Gilbert couldn't stop himself from laughing as Matthew nodded, glancing back at Gilbert with a slightly annoyed expression. But Gilbert couldn't help himself. This kid was a riot. He was so awkward, but he still went around to asking about such bold things like that.

"Gott, sorry, sorry!" Gilbert said through his laughter and slowly calmed himself down. He looked back at Kiku, who held the door open wide for them to come in and Gilbert helped Matthew through. "I like you."

"This is the infamous Gilbert Beilschmidt that I've been hearing rumors about in the school?" Kiku muttered quietly to himself, but Gilbert could easily hear it. Gilbert smirked to himself. So there were still rumors about him? Probably because he got into another fight…

"So, is it okay if we play some video games with you?" Matthew asked politely and Kiku nodded.

"Of course," Kiku stated. "I just finished my homework a little while ago."

"Sweet," Gilbert smiled. He was pretty sure he hadn't played video games in years, considering the fact that his parents nearly constantly grounded him. But he knew it would be fun because Matthew was around. And Kiku seemed pretty entertaining.

* * *

It was quite a few hours later when Matthew and Gilbert finally left. Kiku seemed to get progressively more comfortable with Gilbert being around. They probably played at least 6 different games. Kiku's parents had come home and, rather than kick them out like Gilbert expected, they made them dinner and told them to stay as long as they wanted. They had the next day off of school, some kind of national holiday or something Gilbert didn't pay attention to.

By the time they got around to leaving, it was pretty dark outside.

"Damn, what the hell was taking us so long?" Gilbert wondered out loud.

"It's a good thing I told Al I was just hanging out with Kiku when he called," Matthew laughed, yawning slightly. "If he had known I was with you, he probably would have flipped. Especially since it's this late."

"I would love to see his face when he actually finds out," Gilbert chimed, easily pushing Matthew through the streets. No one was out and the street lights shone brightly. Although, when he looked up at the sky, he saw a large array of stars. Way more than the few he saw in New York. Gilbert let out a whistle at the sight and Matthew looked up as well.

"What is it?" Matthew asked.

"I'm a city kid," Gilbert smirked and looked back at where he was going. "I've never really seen the stars like that before."

"Hm, then I know what our next date's gonna be," Matthew smiled. "Star gazing."

"Awesome," Gilbert smiled, glancing back up at the clear sky with an even bigger smile. "So, what are the chances that the 'big, bad, Alfred' will be up and ready to yell at me when we get home?"

"Slim," Matthew shrugged. "If he thinks I'm with Kiku, then he won't be worried at all."

"Heh, we should try that cover more often," Gilbert smirked. They quickly came up on both of their houses and Gilbert easily made his way up the ramp and Matthew pulled out some keys to unlock the door.

"Just try to be quiet," Matthew sighed. "If Al does wake up and find out that you're here, he'll probably never let me out of the house again."

"Like he could stop you," Gilbert smirked, but made sure to quiet his voice down for Matthew. He carefully closed the door with his foot after they entered the house and stopped in front of the stairs. There was that weird chair thing that old people used to help them get up and down the stairs. "Yeah, fuck that." Gilbert smiled as he swiftly picked up Matthew, princess-style and received a squeak as they started up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Matthew hissed to him.

"I'm getting you up the stairs," Gilbert shrugged. "Awesomely."

"What's so bad about using that stair thing?" Matthew asked, obviously not caring enough to know the name.

"Because that takes too long and this is so much better from my perspective," Gilbert shrugged and Matthew let out a sigh. Gilbert carefully opened Matthew's door, making sure Matthew stayed secure in his arms, and stepped inside, keeping the lights off since he would just leave soon anyway.

"Whatever," Matthew sighed.

Gilbert made it over to Matthew's bed and carefully set him down on it. When he was just about to pull back, Matthew stopped him by wrapping his arms around Gilbert's neck.

"What are you doing?" Gilbert asked.

"You smell like birdseed," Matthew hummed happily.

"Uh, ja, well, I fed Gilbird before I left for school today," Gilbert shrugged.

"I mean," Matthew sighed, looking over the frame of his glasses and into Gilbert's eyes, "you don't smell like cigarettes and beer anymore."

"Oh," Gilbert stated, finally understanding. He had completely forgotten about that promise he made with Matthew that they would only kiss if Gilbert quit smoking and drinking. There was another plus for him quitting.

"Which means I can finally do this," Matthew pulled Gilbert down a little further and their lips met for a split second before they separated. Matthew's lips stayed just a centimeter away, as if he wanted to kiss Gilbert again, but he was nearly afraid to. Gilbert grinned.

"No way in Hell am I letting it just stop there," Gilbert grinned and pulled Matthew back into a kiss. Matthew happily accepted the kiss and, before either knew it, Gilbert was on top of Matthew and the kiss was deepened to the point where Gilbert was exploring Matthew's mouth.

"Hey, Gil," Matthew said breathlessly after Gilbert only pulled back to get oxygen.

"Ja?" Gilbert panted.

"Mind staying the night?" Matthew asked.

"I'm not going that far with you yet, Birdie," Gilbert chuckled, kissing Matthew's nose.

"I know," Matthew smirked. "Don't worry, I don't want to go that far yet, either."

"So, you just want some kind of sleepover?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow. The image of a pissed of Alfred came to his mind and the idea of staying over seemed far more appealing.

"Sure," Matthew pecked Gilbert's lips. "Does that sound awesome enough for you?"

"Definitely," Gilbert nodded. "I'm sure Fritz won't mind."

"Perfect," Matthew nodded and Gilbert happily continued what he had started before.

* * *

**Just One Yesterday is by Fall out Boy, featuring Foxes.**

**Holy fluff, guys! I didn't expect this chapter to be so fluffy, but that's how it turned out. But PruCan fluff is probably the cutest thing I have ever seen, so I can't ever get enough of it.**

**So, I am sad to say that this will end next chapter. I feel like I'm at a good place to wrap this up and I've been distracted by this new PruCan idea that I think will be beautiful. More information on that when I update the final chapter soon.**

**Anywho, please review!**

**And look out for Chapter 16. Mein Gott.**


	16. Mein Gott

Chapter 16. Mein Gott.

Gilbert slowly woke up, feeling really warm and a lot more comfortable than he usually did. It took him a little bit to register the fact that he wasn't actually in his own room and a little bit longer to register why. Matthew was resting happily next to him, nuzzling his head against Gilbert. Funnily enough, Gilbert saw that white, stuffed bear happily sitting at the edge of the bed and he let out a small laugh.

"Hey, Birdie," Gilbert whispered, ruffling Matthew's hair. He knew full well what would happen if Alfred walked in and he wanted to delay that as long as possible, even if it meant stifling his awesome voice. "Rise and shine."

Matthew muttered slightly and moved his head away.

"You're so adorable in your sleep, you know that?" Gilbert laughed slightly.

"Hey, Mattie! What were you and Kiku doing so-" the door opened, revealing Alfred, who stopped dead in his tracks upon entering his room.

"Maple," Matthew muttered, propping himself up on his elbows swiftly.

"You've got five seconds to get the hell out of my brother's bed," Alfred glared at him.

"I'm not sure if you want me to," Gilbert smirked. "For all you know, I could not have pants on under these covers."

"Gil!" Matthew blushed furiously, sitting himself upright and leaning back on his hands. Gilbert couldn't help but laugh. It didn't exactly help that Matthew had gotten a few hickeys from last night on his neck and even Gilbert had one. That was the furthest they had gotten, though, and they had both managed to fall asleep quickly.

"Hey, it's true," Gilbert shrugged.

"Get the hell out!" Alfred snapped. "Before I go over there and make you!"

"That actually sounds kinda nice," Gilbert stretched. "I could use some help getting up in the morning."

"Gil," Matthew sighed, but Gilbert could see him smiling.

"Maybe if he asked me nicely," Gilbert shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't need to ask nicely," Alfred stated. "Get out of my brother's bed right now."

"You keep threatening me, but I'm not seeing any action," Gilbert shrugged. Alfred let out a groan and walked over to him. "I can tell you really don't like the mornings. You're so grumpy."

"So help me, I'll drag you out of my house by your toes!" Alfred threatened.

"Ouch, you sure you'd be willing to do that to the awesome me?" Gilbert smirked and, just when Alfred was about to reach for him, he swiftly darted out of the bed and around him. "See ya later, Birdie," he saluted to Matthew, who was giggling where he sat in the bed, before running down the stairs and out the door before he could follow him.

Gilbert let out a relieved sigh when he found that Alfred wasn't actually following him and stuck his hands into his pockets, calmly walking the rest of the way to Fritz's house. He realized he had left his shoes there, but he didn't really care all that much.

"So, where were you?" Fritz asked him calmly as soon as Gilbert stepped into the house.

"I was next door," Gilbert shrugged. "Figured you wouldn't mind."

"Were you with Matthew?" Fritz asked with a knowing smirk.

"Well, I wasn't with Alfred," Gilbert stated.

"I think I deserve a thank you for getting you two together," Fritz laughed and Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"I'm awesome, I would have thought of a way to get us together eventually," Gilbert rolled his eyes. "And it would have been way smoother than what you made me and Birdie go through."

"Yes, of course," Fritz sighed. "Oh, and I almost forgot, we are going to have guests later."

"Then I'll be sure to stay out of the house," Gilbert swiftly jogged up the stairs and Fritz just laughed.

* * *

Ludwig let out a deep sigh, swiftly stepping out of the car. He wanted very much to get away from the lunatics inside of the car that he'd had to deal with the entire trip there. Ludwig looked around at the numbers on the houses littered about and nodded when he saw that the one in front of him was the correct one.

"Why so swift to get away, mon cher?" a voice chuckled behind him and Ludwig resisted the urge to face-palm.

"I have had quite enough of you two," Ludwig stated, shaking his head.

"Aw, we know you mean that in the best way," another voice snickered and the two other teens stepped out of the car as well.

One of them, Francis, had long, wavy blonde hair that was pulled back into a pony tail, light blue eyes, and was dressed very fancily. When asked why, he simply said it was because he was meeting an old friend and must look his best. He was also very French and loved to flaunt it at every chance he could get. The other, Antonio, had very tanned skin and chocolate brown hair and forest green eyes. He was very relaxed and of Spanish heritage, fluently able to speak both English and Spanish.

They were both possibly the most annoying people Ludwig knew, besides his own brother, and coincidentally Gilbert's best friends. They were how Ludwig had gotten most of the news of how his brother was doing, as the one time he almost had contact with Gilbert was when he had missed that one call.

"I do not," Ludwig said gruffly and started up the stairs of the porch.

"Is this really where you dropped off notre ami?" Francis sighed dramatically. "That poor boy! What has he done with his life!"

"Hopefully, he has not ruined it further," Ludwig stated and knocked onto the door. His parents wanted him to check up on Gilbert in person, rather than simply trust Fritz's reports. When Francis and Antonio and learned of this, they had demanded that they go, too. That was how Ludwig was forced into the situation he was in now.

"Door's open!" a voice called from inside and Ludwig swiftly entered, kicking off the dirt from his shoes before he did so.

"Uncle Fritz?" Ludwig called in upon entering, trying to locate the man that had been in charge of Gilbert for a couple of months. After a short while, he found him sitting in an armchair, in the process of closing a book and looking at Ludwig with wide eyes.

"Holy shit, you have grown," Fritz laughed and Ludwig let out a sigh. How this man could have been considered as a good caretaker was beyond him. Immediately, Fritz stood up and walked over to him. "And I thought Gilbert was a big change!"

"So this is the legendary Fritz!" Francis smiled widely.

"He's a lot older than I thought he'd be," Antonio muttered and Fritz began laughing.

"I do have a lot of years on me," Fritz smirked. "You two must be Antonio and Francis. I think I've heard a bit about you."

"Where is Gilbert?" Ludwig asked, ready for this trip to be over as swiftly as possible. Knowing Gilbert, he would still be mad at him and just simply yell at him the entire time and Francis and Antonio would team up with him, which would result in a horrible trip home.

"I told him we had people coming over and he left before I could tell him who," Fritz shrugged. "I'm not sure where, but I'd say the park. He took Gilbird with him, so that's the most likely place he'd be. He's also probably with Matthew."

"Ah, Matthieu!" Francis said excitedly.

"I can't wait to meet this kid!" Antonio chimed.

"Matthew?" Ludwig turned his attention to the other two. That was one thing he had not been told about Gilbert from these two.

"Don't worry about it," Francis chuckled and swiftly waltzed out of the house, Antonio following him closely behind.

"You'll see him when you find Gilbert," Fritz smiled, patting Ludwig's shoulder, though he was a lot taller than the man, so it proved to be slightly awkward.

"Our parents will want to know what his grades have been like," Ludwig sighed, deciding he should get this over with before he had to leave.

"Last time I checked, I think he had a couple Cs, a D, and a B," Fritz shrugged.

"Really?" Ludwig asked. That did not sound like his elder brother at all. Usually, if Gilbert ever even made it to school, he wouldn't even pay attention, leading to straight Fs.

"Ja," Fritz nodded with a smile. "I think that B is in history, which is apparently now his favorite subject or something. Though I think Matthew's to blame for that one."

"I am going to go find him," Ludwig stated, turning to leave. He was skeptical, but perhaps Gilbert had changed slightly in the time he had been here. Perhaps it had something to do with that Matthew.

"Have fun," Fritz chimed happily and Ludwig shook his head, leaving the house. How could someone as immature as him manage to become mayor of a town? Albeit, a small town, but it was still one he was in control of. Ludwig had no doubt Gilbert would most likely wind up being just like the old man, maybe even worse.

"You are talking far too long, mon cher," Francis sighed dramatically.

"How can you not be aching to stretch your legs after such a long flight?" Antonio asked and they began to walk.

"I believe I know where this park is," Ludwig stated, ignoring the two as he walked. They had passed a park before and it was littered with teenagers, as today was a national holiday and so they weren't in school. As he stepped onto the grass, he easily spotted a slightly familiar head of white hair. Though, it was different from the last time he'd seen Gilbert.

"Mon Dieu, is that actually him?" Francis asked.

"He looks good," Antonio smiled.

"You two please stay back for the time being," Ludwig sighed, glancing at the two. "I would like to simply talk to my bruder, one on one."

"That is no problem," Francis smirked. "I would rather make a big entrance anyway."

"I already have an idea," Antonio smiled widely and Ludwig shook his head, continuing to walk towards his brother. He stopped just a few feet in front of the tree, fairly confused at the sight in front of him.

Gilbert, for one had changed a bit. He seemed…brighter. His hair was more white than the gray it had been before and he almost seemed healthier. Happier. Then there was the boy, whose head was lying on his chest as the two slept. He had wheat blonde hair with an odd curl that stuck out of it. He was very small, someone Ludwig was sure Gilbert wouldn't have gotten to know if he didn't have to. Another odd thing was the wheelchair that was sitting fairly close by.

"Gilbert?" Ludwig asked and the boy in question carefully opened one of his bright red eyes before quickly snapping them both open.

"West?" Gilbert nearly got up, but looked down, appearing to remember the person on top of him. "Hey, Birdie." Ludwig could only stand in confusion as the other boy opened his eyes, revealing an indigo color. "My little bruder's here, mind letting me say hi?"

"Uh, sure," the boy nodded, propping himself up on his elbows and Gilbert immediately jumped to his feet before running to…hug Ludwig.

"Gilbert?" Ludwig repeated himself and Gilbert laughed, pulling back with a bright and cocky smile.

"What? Are you just that shocked by my awesomeness, West?" Gilbert smirked. "I know, I'm a lot to take in all at once, but you've lived with me long enough, you should be used to it."

"What happened?" Ludwig found himself asking before he could stop himself.

"I quit being an idiot?" Gilbert shrugged. "That's basically what happened. Oh, shit, and that over there is Matthew. Sorry, you can't call him Birdie, that's my thing."

"H-Hello," the boy, Matthew nodded towards him, staying in his position on the ground. "You're Ludwig, right?"

"Ja," Ludwig nodded. He had to wonder what this boy meant to Gilbert, considering the way his eyes softened significantly just by looking in his direction.

"Surprise attack!" Antonio yelled out and, a second, Gilbert was tackled to the ground by Francis and Antonio.

"Holy shit!" Gilbert started laughing, though it was obvious he hit the ground pretty hard. "Franny? Toni? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I have missed my friend, non?" Francis smirked.

"It's been weird without your awesomeness around," Antonio smiled.

"And who is this belle?" Francis asked, taking a sudden interest in Matthew, who was still lying down. "Tu est trés beau, mon cher. Je m'apelle Francis. Et toi?"

"Franny, no one here knows how to speak your weird language," Gilbert rolled his eyes, easily pushing the two off of him and sitting up.

"Uh…j-je parle français," Matthew muttered and Francis' smile widened.

"Tu fait?" Francis asked and then continued to say something that made Matthew's face turn bright red.

"Oi, don't harass my Birdie!" Gilbert swiftly hit Francis. "I'll mess up your freaking hair, Frenchie!"

"How could you be so cruel?" Francis sighed dramatically.

"Is this really Matthew?" Antonio asked, tilting his head.

"Ja, do you see anyone else awesome enough to be him nearby?" Gilbert asked.

"He is as adorable as you described," Francis smirked.

"Like I said, no harassing," Gilbert stood up. "I already got enough chewing out from his bruder about this morning when I went to take him to the park."

"Honhonhon, what happened this morning?" Francis asked.

"Did you two-"

"No!" Matthew interrupted Antonio and Gilbert started laughing at his adorable blush.

"One sec, guys," Gilbert laughed and swiftly picked up Matthew before setting him down on the wheelchair. It dawned on Ludwig that he must have been that boy Fritz was talking about that had lead to Gilbert calling him. Oddly enough, Gilbert kissed Matthew on the forehead before turning back around. "Alright, now we can all really meet each other!"

"Well, you already know him," Antonio laughed, jabbing a thumb at Francis. "My name is Antonio."

"Nice to meet you," Matthew nodded. It was strange how quiet his voice was and that confused Ludwig even further. If this boy was so shy, why did Gilbert like him so much? It was as if they were polar opposites.

"So, what did you two do this morning?" Francis smirked and Gilbert sent him a glare.

"Bruder," Ludwig cut Gilbert off before he could say anything and they all immediately looked over to him. "It is good to see you again."

"Aw!" Gilbert immediately hooked an arm around his shoulders and ruffled up Ludwig's hair, most likely knowing it would annoy him. "I love ya, too, West!"

"Do not mess up my hair, Gilbert," Ludwig sighed, easily removing his smaller, but older brother.

"But it's so much fun!" Gilbert smirked. "Just seeing you twitch is freaking hilarious!"

Matthew snickered behind them and Antonio and Francis shared a glance before they both swiftly took hold of Matthew's wheelchair and swiftly started rolling him away.

"Hey!" Gilbert snapped, chasing after them. Matthew had a look of terror mixed with amusement as he started laughing, but gripped onto the arms of his wheelchair tightly. "Get back here!"

Ludwig had never expected the idea of sending him to this small town to work. He figured Gilbert would simply be expelled in a month and he would be sent to military school, like he seemed to want. But now, he seemed happier and healthier. Ludwig couldn't stop a small smile from forming onto his face, watching as Gilbert chased around his friend to get Matthew back. Maybe Fritz was a good example on him.

* * *

**Mein Gott is not mine. Lyrics are by YUMIKO, composer is Consich, the arrangement is by Saki and it is sung by Atsushi Kousaka. (Yes, this is Prussia's character song)**

**Translations, if you're curious.**

Tu est trés beau, mon cher. Je m'appelle Francis. Et toi? – _You are beautiful, my dear. My name is Francis. And you?  
_Je parle français_ – I speak French.  
_Tu fait? – _You do?_

**That's actually some of the basic French I do know how to write and say on the spot without thinking too much! Yay French 3! Third Grade level French for the win!**

**Anywho, Back in Time has officially ended. I quite liked the idea of ending it with Ludwig's perspective, so that we could get an outsider's view on how much Gilbert has changed, which is apparently quite a lot. I am very sad to go, my dears, as I have been with this story for a couple months, but I am also very happy that it's finally done!**

**Last chapter, I told you guys that I had an idea for another PruCan. As a reward for being faithful readers and following me to the end, I will give you a nice little summary of it!**

_In The Shadow:  
Matthew Williams is one of the adopted sons of the famous Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy, the one that doesn't like the spotlight. One day, he gets kidnapped by the infamous Gilbert Beilschmidt, the criminal that has never been caught. As his family is desperate to get him back, Matthew finds himself oddly wanting to stay with the criminal. At first, he believes it's due to his thirst for adventure, but he soon finds that it could be something more._

**Thank you everyone that has reviewed, favorited, followed, or perhaps even just read! I love you all! I can't wait to start up that new story, so please follow me there as well! It will most likely be up by next week!**

**And I do not own Hetalia.**


End file.
